Speak your Mind
by Kuraihikaru
Summary: Sena and Monta are best friends who'll see their lives turn upside down due to their kindness… now they'll have to help a demon, namely Hiruma, take over a kingdom while on the run from the Royal Knights. EPICNESS! What adventure awaits these poor fools?
1. The storyteller

**Speak your Mind**

**Genre:** Humor, Supernatural

**Summary: **Sena and Monta are best friends who'll see their lives turn upside down due to being nice… now they'll have to help a demon take over a kingdom secretly while on the run.

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it. But I do own all of my OC's which will be many.

**Tell me how you like/ hate it?**

**Bolded words- **Japanese words (which are essential cause Sena is Japanese and when he's nervous he speaks it...)

_'Italicized word' -_ the voice

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter 1: The storyteller**

"Being in such a town as this…on the outskirts of the kingdom… things are peaceful, so quaint. All are welcome, so long as they cause no trouble… If they are found out… They will be outcast… Of course, small demons can easily blend, this is also true for witches…" A hooded woman holding a lute told to no one in particular.

The hooded woman, who played the lute, sat in front of a fountain in the middle of the little stone town's market place. From her voice and hands she could be approximated to be in her early twenties.

A group of children gathered to listen, the parents appreciated that a storyteller would come every day to tell stories to the children, while they shopped in peace.

"Once upon a time, there was a kingdom, but that kingdom has long been destroyed; so we shall not discuss about it. Instead, let us go forward in time, to a school complete with a bell and 121 teachers. Though there were only 1331 students; it was a very large school deep in the mountains away from the villages." The boys and girls in the audience all stared at the storyteller like she was mad…

"Like all mysterious schools, it looked somewhat like a castle, because it was a castle…" The Storyteller glanced around, "It was a renovation of that defeated kingdom's castle!"

"Ha, and you thought I was merely crazy. I spoke of the kingdom in the beginning for a reason, and now you all know," she leaned back laughed.

"Get on with the story!" "Yeah!" The Children riled.

"Alright already!" she shouted, her hood falling off revealing a very attractive black haired woman with sharp emerald eyes scanning the audience and silencing them as if putting them under her spell… but in reality, they were just staring at her large breasts that stuck out of the robe that wrapped her, (don't worry she's fully dressed).

"Okay," she sat back down and started her story once more.

"The 1331 students were not ordinary children, no they were descendents of royalty and magicians from all over the land come together. This castle was called harmony castle, as long as these children study alongside one another, the lands were at peace; that is until one little girl broke that alliance…"

"W-what did s-she do?" a small boy asked, frightened he held onto his shirt in for comfort.

"I'm glad you asked… She… befriended a demon!" The storytellers eyes widened as she spat it out; her words shocked the small children.

"Demon?" "No, that's bad!" "Demon's are evil!" all the children shouted, but the little boy looked around confused…

He muttered to himself almost in a whine, "Are all demons, evil…?"

He thought no one heard him, but the storyteller heard… and grinned.

"What happened…?" a girl with braids asked as the children began to settle back down.

"Well, nothing at first… She made a pact with it and well, she couldn't fulfill it until she was much older."

"A pack?" they wondered what that was some thought of wolves… 'Why would she need to make wolves? There are a lot of them around here.'

"A promise…" the storyteller explained.

"What was the promise?" a boy with big ears asked.

"If you grant me a wish… I'll give you my first born…"

GASP "Scary!" (They are kids, and most of them are firstborns, probably…)

"W-what was the wish? What's so important that … t-that she'd do that to her baby?" the small boy asked, nearly in tears; this made the storyteller arch a brow and smile.

"What do you guys think?" she asked looking around, the children all look to each other for the answers; two brave souls answered her.

"I think it's to live forever, then she could just get another baby later," the first, a boy with short black hair, answered.

"No, I think its money, so she can have everything," the second, a girl with long wavy brown hair, rebutted.

"What do you think?" she asked the small boy with the soft brown eyes.

"…I think… I need to hear the rest of the story…to decide." He shied, hiding his face behind his knees. The Storytellers smiled widened, almost turning into a smirk, when she heard that.

"Yeah, tell us the rest of it!" "Yeah!"

"Okay, so here is what happened to the girl. She in the end, got married, and had a son, but she was killed by her husband. He became the hero of the land, her son was used to seal the demon, but the demon was clever and got away, and the hero and other heroes are still trying to find this demon to this day and the son lived and probably died with the seal."

The children were all so shock at the brevity of it all, and the goriness within that small content, that they just stared at the mad woman…

"Is that true…?" the small soft spoken boy asked the storyteller as she stood up and dusted herself.

"Well, that's how everyone tells it, it doesn't necessarily mean it's true." She smiled knowingly.

"Well, that's the story for today, I'll see you all tomorrow." She was about to leave, the rest of the children went back to their parents, except the small boy.

"So sad…" the little boy stated about to walk away

"For who, for the hero?" the storyteller asked stepping in front of the small boy's path.

"F-for everyone… For the hero, who had to kill his wife, who he probably loved… For the boy, who was used by his m-mother and his father… For the demon who is forever h-hunted down, for something the wife had wanted… And for the wife ,whom probably sacrificed her child for something that was important to her…It's all so sad," he cried softly wiping his tears, with his sleeve, that fell from his big brown eyes.

"Boy… Who are you?" she asked kneeling down, gently placing her hands on his shoulder, staring straight into his golden brown orbs.

"Me… I'm the innkeeper's son…" he stated mesmerized by her kind yet cold emerald eyes.

"I see, an innkeeper's son." She remembered that this boy didn't have a mother… That'd his mother had left him, and his father…"You must hear lots of stories from many different people, have you not?"

"Y-yes," he nodded nervously, he held onto his shirt for security, a habit, the storyteller could tell by now.

"Do you ever hear the same story twice?" she smiled warmly to make him relax a bit.

"Yes," he nodded, loosening his grip on the hem of his shirt.

"Is it always the same?"

"No," he shook his head, hands now by his side.

With each question her eyes became more intense, but that went unnoticed by the boy who seemed to be reminiscing.

"So, what do you think is the truth, and what is fiction?" She tilted her head forward leaning to stare at his eyes. His eyes, they didn't waver when he answered,

"What I see with my eyes, but momma said that sometimes too are lies…"

"Hm, do you know what she meant by that?" she asked backing off a little, she was curious of this bright little boy.

"Um, a little like when I first saw the butcher… He looked so scary… but he was really nice! I like his laugh, it's full of heart," he smiled brightly, remembering the burly man.

"I see, so don't judge a book by its cover then?" she interpreted.

"Yes, that's what mama said!" the boy exclaimed happily jumping up and down pointing.

That's when _GROWL _went the little boy's stomach…

"… Sorry." He blushed holding his stomach to calm it.

"Hahaha, it's fine, you're a growing boy after all," she laughed.

"**Un**, I'll go home and eat now, thank-you for the story," he thanked her bowing, and was about to leave.

"Wait," she called he stopped and turned around. She handed him a crystal necklace.

"Take this, don't lose it now, it's precious to me, but I'm giving it to you because I like you." She smiled.

"O-oh okay! I won't lose it," he held it with both his small hands carefully and stared at the deep red translucent crystal. He placed it around his neck and smiled, then looked up to find she was gone…

"Where did she-"

"Sena! It's time for lunch, come on now!" his father called out to him from the inn, which was about a few yards away.

"**Hai**!" He ran off in a flurry. "Papa, papa look what I got from the storyteller!"

"Oh it's nice, keep it safe okay?" His father a middle aged man with glasses, and hair like the small boy's, but his eyes were not honey brown, and were not so bright as they once were.

On top of a roof, perched like a raven, the storyteller watched the boy "…An oriental descent… that's where _he _was sent… perhaps…" she smirked revealing her sharp canines, "he'll be of use…"

**TBC...**

* * *

**Re-written 12-21-2012**

**So how was it, it's only the beginning and I'll be working on Sena's life while I work on this... so they'll both be slow on the updates... but for the next 2 chapters for this story I'll have them up in a day or two.**


	2. Memories and Gems

**Speak your Mind**

**Genre:** Humor, Supernatural

**Summary: **Sena and Monta are best friends who'll see their lives turn upside down due to being nice… now they'll have to help a demon take over a kingdom secretly while on the run.

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it. But I do own all of my OC's which will be many.

**Please tell me what you think I'll halt it or change it if people hate it!**

**Bolded words**- Japanese words

'_Italicized words'_- A voice

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter 2: Memories and Gems**

'Whose that?' A person stared behind a wall. They saw a little girl with blonde hair and black eyes look around, everyone was having fun running around, all except her, she was by herself…

"Hurry! They're gonna start, come on!" a black haired boy shouted as he pulled his friend, a brunette with a piece of bread hanging out his mouth.

"Aem gowin, aem gowin, hoff yoa howss. (I'm going, I'm going. Hold your horses.)" The brunette finally chewed and swallowed. "What's the hurry?"

"It's a contest; the winner gets whatever he wants!" the black haired boy, with the green eyes, rushes off.

"Within reason hopefully" the lone boy blinked, and then took out a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and opened it; it was a cookie. He saw the blonde girl eyeing the cookie…

"Want some? I'll give you half," he offered. She merely blushed, because she was caught staring.

"Here," he offered her half the cookie in his small hands.

"T-thank-you," she bowed, hands clasped together at the stomach.

"Ah, you're from the east, aren't you? Mixed?" he looked at her blond hair.

"Y-yes," she nodded averting eye contact.

"Same here!" She looked up and the dark brown haired boy with the golden brown eyes gave her a warm smile… She smiled back.

The person watching these children smiled… 'She has a friend now, that's good…' That is when they heard something.

"…" It was too far off in the distance, it was barely audible.

"…na" but it got louder every passing second.

'What is that…? Who is that?'

"Se-…na"

'Me? Who is calling me?' He looked around, but didn't see anyone.

"Sena!"

"Whoa!" Sena opened his eyes, but he sat up to quickly and everything darkened for a moment. He carefully closed his eyes, and opened them very carefully. Honey orbs scanned the room, it was small and dark but not eerie… just normal. The small closet and desk and door… all brown.

"My goodness, you're a heavy sleeper!" a young woman, in a large brown apron splattered with candle wax, placed her hands on her hips as she shook her head smiling. Her short reddish brown hair tousled a bit. Her cool blue eyes were very calming, which almost lulled him back to sleep…

"Sena," she called once more as she pulled open the small brown curtains, waking the boy a second time.

"**H-Hai**?" he murmured, rubbing the sleep away.

"You mean yes," she corrected him, "What if one of your customers think you're greeting them when you're taking orders?" she asked nearly giggling.

"Oh, I'm sorry, um yes," he replied once more.

She nodded, happy with the answer. "Today your father is closing shop because there is a parade later on, and everyone is expected to watch. So this means you have time off, and that's why I woke you. Monta-kun came over, he said he'll wait for you at the usual spot." She went to his closet and picked out his good clothes for the parade.

"Oh, thank-you Mamori-neechan," he thanked her. "I'll go bathe now." He left after she nodded, handing him the clothes.

"That boy needs to get around more. Well, its good he made some friends," she thought she remembered a time when the other children would pick on him; he had made a friend with a passing noble's son who stayed at their inn…

"If Riku had stayed just a little longer than a week… That would have been nice; he was Sena's first friend after all," she smiled and left the small room.

Outside the sun was shining brightly, there were a few clouds as the golden brown orbs scanned the sky. He was waiting by an old moss covered well that no one used anymore, for it was dry. He peered into the well, he remembered when he was small and was dared to look into it…

"I was so afraid… of falling in…" he reminisced,

Sena ever since he was small was scared of dying a painful death… Of course, most people were. He remembered why they had dared him; every other child thought there was a beast in it…

_**(Flash back)**_

"T-there's no such creature l-living in a drinking well, Riku told me and he's no liar," a small Sena stuttered.

"Oh really then… I dare you to look," a rather pudgy boy dared him, the others children nodded in agreement, "and if you don't ,we'll punish you."

He didn't want to get beaten up, so he agreed.

"B-but someone else has to watch my back, in case… in case I fall in…"

They thought that's fine, but…

"Naw uh, I'm not doing it" "No you do it" "You!" They all pushed it on each other.

"Hey big ears, you do it" the first boy pointed to the large ear boy.

"M-me?" the boy, with a bandage on his nose from who knows what injury, inquired as he pointed to himself.

"Yeah!" "Yeah!" They all agreed since he was small like Sena, he couldn't really refuse, so he did so.

"U-ugh…" Sena pushed himself up slowly and peered into the darkness below, there was only the hollow sound of dripping water when his arm slipped!

"W-whoa!" he shouted scaring the rest of the children. They all screamed and ran for it because they thought a monster had grabbed his arm and tried to pull him in, but in reality, all he was about to do was fall.

'Is this how I'll die?' he thought, when he heard it-

_'It's much too soon to think of death, don't give up you're safe.' _

'Who said that?' he wondered, when he realized that the boy watching his back was still there and he was pulling on his shirt, making him fall backwards onto the ground.

"Oof!"

"Hey are ya okay?" the big eared boy asked.

"Uh yeah… I just slipped… The well's …well…wet…" he stated, staring at his scrapped palm.

"Oh, for a second there I thought you were being pulled in by a monster!" the other boy breathed out a sigh of relief, though he was still trembling.

"No, there's no monster… just water… Thank-you for saving me" Sena smiled.

"Naw, it's no problem. Besides, I said I would watch your back, I couldn't just leave ya there."

"You're a very good person, aren't you?" Sena asked laughing.

"Ya really think so?" the boy laughed to scratching his head.

"Yup, by the way my name is Sena, what's yours?"

"Taro, but everyone calls me Monta, for some reason…" Monta, aka Taro looked away wearily.

"So can I call you Monta too?" Sena asked, "If you say no, I'll just call you Taro."

"Naw, you can call me Monta; that way I won't be confused," Monta pointed out.

"Okay, Monta, you want to be my friend?" Sena asked eagerly.

"Be your friend?" Monta asked, making a confused expression.

"I-is that a no?" Sena inquired with a worried expression.

"I thought I was already your friend." Monta grinned.

"Oh! Okay!" Sena laughed with Monta, they were walking together when Sena heard it again…

_'You made a friend~ good job.'_

"Did you say something Monta?"

"Hm, nope. What, did you hear something?"

"Yes… but if you didn't hear, it it's fine… I think."

Monta just nodded, confused but just shrugged it off.

_**Flash back over**_

"**Oi, **Sena!" Monta called a dazed Sena.

"Oh Monta, when did you get here?" Sena looked around, his best friend standing right next to him.

"I've been here for the past five minutes… You were busy staring into the dry well. What were you thinking of that you'd be so out of it?" Monta asked his friend.

"I was just thinking of that time when I nearly fell into the well… and you saved me," Sena laughed at his own clumsiness.

"Ah~ We became friends that day…" Monta nodded, "Oh isn't that the first time you heard the voice?"

"Yup and ever since-"

_'I've haven't stopped bugging you, that's what you're thinking right…'_

"No, you're not bugging me, it's just sometimes I forget, but it's weird how-"

"How I can hear it as well?" Monta asked nodding

"Yeah," Sena stated. "Ever since that day you got your fortune told by that cloaked person… You heard it as well…"

"Well, it's not creepy, and it's really helpful sometimes, but I wonder who it is?" Monta crossed his arms behind his head.

'_I don't know either, but I'm here_' the voice stated '_Hm…_'

"Hahaha," the two boys laughed.

They found out something that day the fortune teller came… They both weren't human… but they were no demon either; they knew magic is all, but they haven't told a soul… (Monta got a rock bracelet that was golden brown and various brown bands from the fortuneteller, he never takes it off.)

The two boys headed for the hills, where they usually played. It was suppose to be a holy sacred ground, and there was a huge stone with pillars all around it. The two boys knew the place like the back of their hand, though they weren't suppose to play around there…

"I wonder what my mom is doing," Sena thought a loud.

"Probably looking into a crystal ball, to check if you're okay or not." Monta pretend there was one in front of him as he waved his hand. He thought all wiccans had crystal balls… (So biased!)

"Maybe… Hi mom!" Sena shouted into the hills, that made the birds fly off in a flurry.

"Hi Mrs. Kobayakawa!" Monta shouted as well and more birds flew off, the two boys grinned.

'_Hi Sena's mom!_' the voice shouted too, but only the boys heard it and they laughed. This happened often, like in town the two boys were walking along, and suddenly the voice says-

'_Ah there's a huge hole in that man's trousers!_' and the boys would hold back a laugh, people around them often thought the boys were mad…

The boys were now checking in on their secret treasure trove. It was a cave they had found at the base of the mountain. Their treasures were rocks…

For some odd reason whenever Sena's necklace glowed near a rock, that rock had a crystal or some sort of gem lodged in it. They stumbled onto this just recently, and often the two boys would just wandered around collecting rocks.

Sena had asked the blacksmith's son, who just recently moved here a few years back, due to his father's illness, to craft something out of one of the stone for Monta. It was a clear lime green gem (a green chlorite phantom crystal), another

In the cave, the boy kept some of Sena's mother's books she had left behind for him, he knew his mother was a Wiccan and so did his father. He also knew that his fathered loved them both none the less.

"Okay. So this one's good for earth users, let's see." He held it up to Monta's gem which only reacted to the same kind of element, and it glowed and floated.

(Monta was born on August 31 therefore a Virgo, a hard worker) (Sena was born December 21 therefore a Sagittarius, adventurous, Hahaha maybe not…)

"Yup," they both said at the same time and set it aside to the left. Stones containing things other than earth gems, they had to crack open to find out what they were, and most of the time they were just bits so small, or dust, they were indefinable…

"Okay, we have two large stones. This red one (carnelian) and your green one (chlorite phantom), some small earth gems," Sena pointed to their necklaces and then the pile of stones in the corner "And…"

"We got one water gem (a chrysoprase)… We found by accident, when that bird dropped the rock on your noggin…" Monta tried not to laugh as he held out a small water gem; Sena remembered the lump on his head as he rubbed his head sorely.

"Yeah… Okay most are all unusable…" Sena tossed a rock and it crumbled easily revealing dust.

"So what do we do with these?" Monta fanned his arms out.

"Well, it says in the book they amplify our inner strength… but I think it takes a large stone to do that for long periods of time…"

"True, true," Monta agreed.

"With these, it's probably a onetime use at most, and they'll probably become dust …Want to try with the small ones?" Sena asked holding out a small green gem.

"Alright!" Monta agreed.

They went outside, because they didn't want to mess out their hideout.

"What do I do…?" Monta turned to Sena.

"Uh…"

'_Why don't you try jumping?_'

"Jumping?" the two asked.

'_Yeah, in the book didn't you read power it lets you, uh what was it, oh, connect with the earth, but when you're not strong enough it applies your inner strength'_

"That's right, Monta is good at climbing trees. Why don't you try jumping up a higher branch!" Sena pointed to a tree to their right, the branch was higher up than both the boy's heads by a good four feet…

"Okay!" Monta agreed, "Stand back," he told Sena to move out of the way. Then he gripped the stone and jumped… and miraculously he didn't break his head open…when he hit the branch above the one he was aiming for, and fell to the ground with a thump.

"Whoa… that's a good ten feet up isn't it?" Sena asked helping his friend up. Mostly uninjured, Monta had always been sturdy, he just dusted himself and looked up to find Sena was right.

"Yeah that is! Whoa imagine what we can do with this one?" he held his necklace…

"Don't use it, we still have a lot of small ones. This one keep it safe just in case okay," Sena told him, for some reason and he agreed, Sena had always been right about these kinds of things before. Besides he couldn't even handle the power the small stone gave him yet… as proof there was a lump forming on his head. Sena had the urge to push down on it, and did so…

"Ow…" Monta groan.

"Sorry…" Sena laughed as Monta gave him a 'What the heck' face, that's when the voice said,

'_The parade, remember Mamori-neechan said there was a parade today!_'

"Right, I wonder if it started yet?" Sena asked Monta.

"Uh, it's suppose to start at high noon," Monta looked up and squinted at the sun, "It's just about!"

"Okay let's go, I want to see what this is about," Sena rushed off like a flash of light.

"**Oi! **Wait up, you're a storm user! No fair!" Monta jumped nearly bumping into the branch again…

"Ah… forgot this is in my hand…" He looked around and found a hole in a stump and placed the rock there and ran off… That's when the tree started to sprout a new seedling right in the middle of the stump… This stone was a tree agate.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Rewritten 12-21-2012**

**The previous one was short so this is a little longer…**


	3. The Death Parade

**Speak your Mind**

**Genre:** Humor, Supernatural

**Summary: **Sena and Monta are best friends who'll see their lives turn upside down due to being nice… now they'll have to help a demon take over a kingdom secretly while on the run.

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it. But I do own all of my OC's which will be many.

**Tell me how I should improve on it, besides the grammar… that will never change because I've tried countless times, me and grammar don't like each other…**

**Bolded words** -Japanese words

'_Italicized Words'_- A voice

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Death Parade**

In town, Sena saw people all crowding and gathering; he looked for a good spot for them to watch that's when Monta caught up.

"Whoa, there sure are a lot of people. Ah, there's Mamori-san!" Monta pointed out, she was waving to them. She was standing next to Gen Takekura, aka Musashi, for some odd reason he likes to be referred to as such… (The kanji in his name can be read as Musashi… but in this story the only Japanese ones are Sena and Musashi so far… sorry if you're confused by the Japanese names and terms…)

They went over the two, "Musashi-san, Mamori-nee-chan." Sena smiled walking up to them, they smiled in return.

"Hello Musashi, Mamori," Monta grinned, Musashi nodded, Mamori giggled, she thinks _kids_ are adorable. Sena knew his friend had a crush on Mamori and he knew Mamori only thought of them as little brothers…

'_Poor Monta,_' the voice sounded softly.

"What do ya mean?" Monta asked in a whisper, he looked at Sena who couldn't make eye contact, so Sena just shrugged.

"Uh, Mamori-neechan, do you know what this parade is for? It seems strange that the kingdom would parade around here."

"That's true. I was wondering the same thing, so I asked some people who came to the candle shop before we closed, but they told me when the time comes, just look away… Really strange isn't it?" she asked Musashi who wore his regular white bandana, he just nodded with crossed arms.

Sena and Monta turn to look at each other, and just blinked as they waited for the parade to start.

That's when the trumpets sounded and the wagon came down the road. There was a bar wagon tailing behind the knights, who were on their white noble steeds, but they were still far off that the faces were unclear…

"A-a p-prisoner…? B-but the guillotines and the prisons are in the capital or the outlands… That's, that's-" Sena frantically pointed in the other direction as Monta gaped. They've never seen prison wagons before… they've only heard of them from travelers.

"Hm, I don't know either…" Mamori stated trying to look to Musashi for an answer, but he remained silent. There was something off in the way he stared at the wagon in the distance that all three noticed, Mamori looked at the two small boys and then they all stared at the oblivious Musashi.

That's when Sena noticed across the road the bakery woman was telling her son when the wagon goes by to look away or the demon will steal his soul…

'De…mon?' Sena thought, his face became pale.

'_Demon?_' the voice shouted making Monta and Sena jump. (The voice can hear Monta's and Sena's thoughts; very handy when going to Sunday school to chat by passing secret messages hehehe)

"D-De-!" Sena covered Monta's mouth before he could say the forbidden word…

"What's wrong?" Mamori asked, worried about the two boys whose eyes were so wide they look as they could pop out at any minute. Sena took his hand off of Monta's mouth and they both shook their heads and turned away. Musashi who was previously out of it noticed their change in behavior; he had known long ago that these two were different…

'Maybe they could… no, they're just children…' Musashi stopped himself from thinking such things. He clutched onto a note, that went unnoticed by the others, a note sent to him by a friend whom was now imprisoned, telling him about the faith of his other friend.

"H-here they come," Monta pointed out his finger shook.

First came the two white stallions and knights, they leading the rows of walking knights in front of the mare, which pulled the broken wagon. Then more rows of soldiers, and lastly there was one white stallion and knight behind to keep watch.

"Aren't those the white royal knights, the second generation and said to be the most powerful knights in this century?" people murmured. "Yes, leading are Takami and Sakuraba, and lastly the bravest… Shin… is watching from behind."

"Whoa…" the little children stared when their parents tell to look away as the wagon pulled by; everyone ducked their heads and turned away in fear. Mamori looked away and covered both boys with one hand each.

"…"Musashi just stared at the passing wagon. The figure in the wagon stayed idle, staring at the straw, he sat in.

Curiosity got the better of the small boys as they both peeked from behind Mamori's hands, but they didn't really see anything until the voice said,

'_His hair is the color of straw…_'

The boys tried to peak as the wagon went down the road, pass what most people could see.

'It really is; you don't see many folk like that around here,' Sena thought and the voice repeated for Monta to hear, he nodded, but that's when the demon glanced back at them, as if feeling their stares; they both jumped!

"What's wrong now?" Mamori asked, looking down at the two boys.

"So… cold…"

"Did you catch a cold Sena?" she felt his forehead.

"…Green…" Monta muttered.

"Monta too?" She felt both their foreheads instead of being hot they were cold and sweating profusely…

'_Lifeless… there was no hope in his emerald green eyes…_' the voice stated causing the boys to snap out of it…

"Uh, Mamori-nee-chan we're fine… We have to, uh, go now," Sena said as he turned away, Monta nodded and headed off with Sena.

"What was that… did it steal our soul?" Monta asked in a whisper.

"I don't think so… on the other hand, I think it lost its soul…"

"Did it sell it to the devil?"

"Why, aren't demons minions of the devil? Isn't it witches that sell their soul? I know wiccans cast spells, but they don't sell their soul," Sena stated as he walked Monta home, which was five houses away from Sena's father's inn.

"Yeah… I wonder what he did…" Monta gulped, "Did he k-k-kill someone?"

"… I don't know… but didn't Musashi-san… act weird… like he knew it."

"Y-yeah, I saw that too… He wouldn't take his eyes off it… Well, he did use to live somewhere else… Maybe he knew it from there," Monta rubbed his chin.

"Maybe…"

They were quiet for a moment.

"Uh well I'll see ya… okay?" Monta asked, and Sena nodded his head.

"Ah here, the water stone, it'll help with sleeping…" Sena handed him the chrysoprase.

"Naw, you keep it." Monta waved his hand.

"I sleep like a log," Sena stated smiling.

"Same here." Monta grinned, so Sena kept it in his pocket and left.

But before heading home he wanted to stop by Musashi's father's shop. He was about to knock on the door when he heard shouting from Mrs. Takekura. He panicked so he hid his presence with a little chant he had learned.

"Blank verse." 'What am I doing… eaves dropping is rude…' Sena was about to sneak away when he heard,

"I will not allow you to help him! Do you know what will happen to us if you do?"

"But he's my friend, you knew him as well mother."

"I know, I know he's not evil, but do they? Even if the kingdom doesn't do a thing for us… If others hear of this, we'll lose credibility again! And there's no way to move this time, without money, without customers your father will die... There's no helping it, end of discussion."

'… Musashi…' Sena thought when he was about to knock on the door.

'_Sena… you shouldn't intervene… it's a family problem…_' the voice told him, he nodded.

"…I … understand… I won't help him…" Musashi stated and a door was heard opening and closing…

Sena got home, and undid the spell. That allowed another people to feel his presence (even if they don't feel his presence, they can still see him and hear him, it's magical presence… So yeah, for invisibility that's a different spell, a much longer one.)

Sena was watching as the customers ignore Ishimaru a worker at Shuuma's inn, whom Sena thought knew the same spell, but in reality Ishimaru was really just human… with little presence.

'_That's… sad…_' the voice said pitying Ishimaru and Sena just shook his head too tired to reprehend the voice.

"Sena what's wrong?" his father asked after tending to a customer.

"Oh nothing **Tou-san.**" He tried to smile, but couldn't those words were running through his head as he walked up stairs.

'Not evil…no helping it… is he really-'

"Are you sure… son?" Shuuma asked from the bottom of the staircase. Sena unknowingly stopped in the middle… Shuuma knows Sena only calls him **Tou-san** when he's nervous…

"…" he turned to look at his father, "I… I have somewhere I have to go…" Sena said running back down. "I'll be back, father." He smiled at his father who ruffled his hair and nodded smiling.

Shuuma watched as Sena ran out the door, relieved that Sena was okay.

Running quickly Sena avoided being seen as he snuck out of the town. Quietly creeping through the bushes, he cast the spell.

"Blank Verse," and his presence became undetectable… though the sounds he made when he crept through the bushes kind of tipped the knights off…

"What was that?" Sakuraba asked paranoid, he drew sword and walked toward the brush… The sword came like a flash, Sena backed away quickly staring at the cold steel…

"Sakuraba!" the sword halted… "There is no magical presence, it is merely a rabbit or some small creature… nothing more," Shin stated.

"I… I see." Sakuraba nodded and then put away his sword 'That's right, as long as Shin and Takami are here… I'll be fine…hopefully,' he swallowed as he walked back to the circle.

'Thank god…' Sena breathe heavily, that sword if he had thrust forward would have impaled him right through the heart… He swallowed hard, trying to breathe again…

'_If Monta were here, he would say… Close one MAX!_' the voice stated and Sena nodded agreeing, he didn't know if he should keep looking or just head back…

'Well it's none of my concern…' Sena was about to leave when he heard chains clack and then there was a flash of light and a scream of pure AGONY!

"WAHHHHHHHHH!"

'HIIIIIIIII!' Sena cowered clutching his head 'W-w-what… What are they doing to him?' tears dripped from his eyes as the screams continued, '**Yamete kudasai**…(Please stop…)' he bit down on his lips, like that would help stop the pain and finally… it stopped…

Sena looked up waiting for something… anything… but it was completely silent. His eyes widened… 'No… no…they didn't…oh my god…' he covered his mouth to stifle his cries… The tears wouldn't stop falling…

**TBC…**

* * *

**Rewritten 12-22-2012**

**What can I say, please keep reading it'll get better soon...**


	4. What will you do?

**Speak your Mind**

**Genre:** Humor, Supernatural

**Summary: **Sena and Monta are best friends who'll see their lives turn upside down due to being nice… now they'll have to help a demon take over a kingdom secretly while on the run.

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it. But I do own all of my OC's which will be many.

**Well tell me how you like it, or hate it, either is fine… because it's so quiet… but thanks to the people who've fav-ed and alerted!**

**I'm sorry it's my weird writing style~**

**Bolded Words**- Japansese words

'_Italicized Words' _- A voice

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter 4: What will you do?**

Time froze for him; he didn't know how long he just sat there on his knees, he was staring at the ground… It was cold…

'What did I come for…? I-I couldn't do a thing…he-he-' More tears fell…

He wasn't even thinking anymore when he stood up, but thank god there was not a soul there… Well, except for the straw color haired demon…

'_Wait… where, where did they go?_' the voice asked.

'What…?' Sena was so out of it he just walked out into the open; his eyes lost all their light. He walked up to the charred body, whose arms are chained to two of the smaller pillars (there are five white pillars, four aligned in shape of a square and the one in the middle was huge, almost like a stone.)

Sena stepped into the magic circle on the ground, nothing happened… He then reached out and touched the blackened face, the demon's eyes remained shut; he didn't even move from the touch…

'…Are you…' Sena cradled the demon's head in his small hands, and wiped away the sooth on his cheek with his thumb; the blonde was still breathing…

'**Yo-yokatta**…(t-thank goodness…)' Sena closed his eyes slowly, then when he opened them again, they became golden brown once more…

'W-where am I…?' Sena looked around and saw his arms outstretched supporting… the demon's head…

'OH MY GOD!' he dropped the head and backed away, the demon opened his eyes.

'What the…' he looked up at the wide eyed boy, 'why the hell would a kid be here…ugh…' he was too tired to think about these things, that's when…

_**THUMP!**_

Sena fell to the ground…

'_Ah~ Sena passed out…_' the voiced sounded.

'What the fuck… Stupid shrimp…' the demon slipped out of consciousness as well.

'_Ah… he passed out too… I'm all by myself…WAKE UP SENA!_'

"AH!" he sat up, the area spun, "Uh… what, what happened?" Sena rubbed his eyes.

'_You passed out when you saw the demon… He's passed out too, I think he's out of power…_' the voice stated.

"Out of power?" Sena stared at the limp body, he lowered his head to get a good look at the face; he definitely didn't look human… what with the pointy eyes, ears, and of course the fangs…

"Ugh… I wonder how Musashi-san befriended him…" Sena shook his head wearily, "Musashi-san…" Sena's eyes widened, he just remembered why he came in the first place, but then he closed them looking away.

'What was I thinking…? What can a half baked Wiccan do to help a demon…?'

'_I don't know, don't ask me…_' the voice said quietly and quickly. Sena wanted to smile, but looking at the demon was torture…

'How can people be so cruel…?'

'_…One_ _thing's for sure… Those pillars are draining him of his power… Do you see it…?_'

'Yes…' he stared at the pillars. To the naked eye, they were just white pillars, but to the third eye- they were glowing. The pillars were absorbing magic from anything within the circle, slowly dispersing it into the surrounding ground…

'_Well, at least he's not dead,_' the voice stated. Sena nodded in agreement; that would be worst case scenario.

'S-should I heal him…?' Sena asked, still not speaking out loud fearing that the demon would suck his life out of his mouth; he shivered at the thought…

'_Of his wounds, or lack of power? You can't do anything about the power…_'

'Then his wounds; … what type is he?' Sena asked, ready to head to the cave, if need be.

'_I think he has a flame spirit. Though, I can't be too sure,_' the voice stated. Sena leaned forward to look closely, the demon wore three hooped earrings and a long earring: two hoops on his right ear and one on the other. The long earring on his left ear was made of a magic stone.

'No, I think you're right, his earring, it's a flame stone (Fire agate,)' Sena nodded, he tried to step closer but the magic circle sucked the energy out of him making him stumbled back.

'I-I can't even get close… How did I do it the first time?' Sena wondered to himself, as he stared down at his hand.

'_I think you allowed minimal magic to circulate into your legs, only enough to walk. The more power you allow to flow, the more the circle seems to suck out._'

'How did I do that?' Sena thought amazed at himself.

'_I don't know… You were in a daze… Try clearing your mind,_' it suggested, and Sena complied.

He took in a breath and allowed minimal energy to flow throughout his entire body… (It's easier this way, the first way he did it was a pro's way…) and he stepped closer, he didn't feel weak.

'I did it!' he thought, happily.

'_Good job!_' That made Sena smile and scratch his head. (Boy is he easily distracted and flattered…)

'Uh wait… The demon… Um, okay,' Sena took off his necklace and held it in front of the demon's wounds. It seemed easier to control the energy when he held his right eye closed with his right hand.

"Please heal…" he whispered into the wind.

A small scarlet light shone; the burns started to recede from the demon's face; the ones on his neck disperse as well.

After fifteen minutes of holding his arms out, and it felt like falling off he finally dropped his arm. 'I-I think he's healed… ugh I'm hungry…' Sena held his stomach with his right arm as he stretches his left arm; it was completely numb.

'_Well healing does suck the energy out of you, but knowing you, you're always hungry,_' the voice stated all knowingly.

'**Hai-Hai**…' Sena rolled his eyes, 'Well, I'll come back later…' Sena thought as he was turning to walk away, but he turned to look once more at the blackened face,

'I'll… I'll bring some water and food next time…' he smiled, and then thought 'What do demons eat…?'

He closed one eye, and stared into the darkening sky not noticing the demon had awaken some time ago. Sena just kept his eyes closed and felt the wind on his face…

'This kid… Why is he helping me…?' The demon's emerald eyes stared at Sena, who smiled up at the sky, and watched as the brunette walked away.

'…' The demon closed his eyes to rest, with thoughts on how now he wasn't in pain anymore… He smirked.

Sena had just gotten home when his father asked, "What were you doing out so late?"

"Um, well." He then smiled. "Just something I felt like I needed to do," he laughed nervously, but his eyes didn't shift when they were caught within his father's gaze, they were determined.

"I see." His father smiled, "Come on, let's have supper."

So they sat down to supper and ate. Sena ate whole heartedly, which made his father pleased, 'He's back to his old self.'

His father had finished eating, and Sena was on his fifth roll, but he stopped before biting it, and looked down at it…

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh, n-no… it's just… I'm full," he lied, his father knew he was lying because he bit his lip.

"Sigh… okay." His father just went along with it for now, and put the food away.

Later that night, Sena snuck downstairs and took some of the food; he placed some money he had been saving on the counter and left. His father watched the whole proceedings.

'He's growing up Mihae…' His father smiled, as he went back to bed.

Shuuma had always been this way… Even when he found out his wife was a Wiccan; most would accuse her of being a witch, but not him…

_**(Flashback)**_

"Mihae," he called to his wife, who was at the door with her luggage, in the middle of the night. Sena, only five years old had come down from his bedroom still sleepy eyed and watched in secret.

"I'm sorry Shuma, for causing you all this trouble…" Her black eyes were dulled, she didn't make eye contact.

"What trouble?" he smiled softly, tears slipped past her defense as he held her close to him. Sena wondered what was going on as he rubbed his eyes.

"We'll be here when you return. This is your home too," he kissed her forehead as she nodded, and cried into her hands still in his embrace. Sena walked into the open.

"S-Sena…?" her eyes widened, Shuuma was surprised to the see the small boy up at this hour.

"**Kaa-chan**…" he held up his arms, she knelt down and hugged him.

"**Okaa-san** is … going to be going on a trip, okay… but… **Okaa-san** will definitely come back… home," she hugged him a little tighter.

"**Hai**, **wakarimasu, itarashai**~ (Okay I understand, have a safe trip~)" he hugged her back. She looked at her boy and smiled and then looked up at her husband, who smiled warmly at his family.

Mihae walked into the fog covered streets, and waved back to Shuuma and Sena, who was being carried by Shuuma. They waved and soon she was out of sight…

"Papa."

"Yes?" Shuuma asked still looking out into the street

"**Kaa-chan to** Papa **da~i su~ki**! (I love momma and papa!)" he hugged his father's neck, Shuuma was surprised; wondering does Sena understand the situation…

_**(Flashback Over!)**_

"**Okaa-san**… Please watch over me," Sena prayed as he carried the goods to the hills knowing full well if he's caught… He'll be tried for aiding a demon, meaning the gallows…

Arriving at the holy grounds Sena lowered his magic flow, and walked up to the circle. He then placed the food down at the base of the platform, which was where he stood when healing the demon… He just happened to stretched his arm forward during that time… (He was about two feet away from the demon, so that's why it took so long to heal him…)

'Can he reach the food if I set it here…?' Sena asked the voice.

'_The villagers say that demons can absorb energy from anything. So maybe, come on let's go, you need to sleep._'

'I don't know… Maybe I should wake him and ask…' Sena suggested.

'_Do what you want, but be careful… He is a demon._'

Sena nodded, and then stepped in a little closer… but not by much. His finger was three inches too far.

He shut his eyes tightly as he inches forward ever so slowly… not noticing that the demon was awake and watching Sena's little finger slowly approaching his face.

_'Uh… Sena… he's awake'_

'!' Sena opened his eyes, and pulled back his hand in a flash, surprising the demon.

"What do you want…?" the demon asked, recovering in an instant.

"…" Sena was still in shock.

'_He can talk!_' the voice shouted,

'Of course he can talk' Sena made a 'really now' face, and then smiled.

'… This is kid is mental…' the demon thought to himself as he watch Sena make weird faces.

"**Oi, **you fucking shrimp!" the demon shouted scaring Sena to no end; Sena trembled and cowered.

"I asked you, what do you fucking want! Don't tell me you're deaf and mute…" Sena shook his head.

"Oh, so you're just mute then?" the demon asked looking Sena up and down, when he saw Sena slowly shake his head, while avoiding eye contact.

"Huh, so you can speak…? Then why don't you…?" He narrowed his eyes, those emerald shards pierce through the small trembling boy…

Sena covered his mouth with one hand; looking away he said in a soft voice "You won't suck my soul out…will you?" (I want to eat you…- author)

His voice was so small, but the demon heard him, but was still irritated "…Don't fucking cover your mouth when you're talking!" he shouted, super pissed.

"Hiiiii! **Gomen na sai**!" Sena ducked and covered.

"**Gomen na sai**… You're Japanese?" the, bi-polar, demon asked arching an eyebrow.

"**H-Hai**, half…" Sena replied, forgetting the reason as to why he was on the ground cowering…

"Che, **kuso chibi** is better suited for you, then." The demon smirked at the new pet name he had given Sena.

"…You're Japanese!" Sena pointed, he looked at the Demon's blonde hair…

"**Eto**… Half right, or a quarter?" Sena asked; the demon rolled his eyes meaning 'you really need to ask…' Sena blushed at his own stupidity.

"**A-Ano**… Are, are you hungry?" Sena picked up the basket near him and placed it in front of the demon as he opened it and stood back up.

The demon looked at the contents, a container of water, eight butter rolls, and six slices of ham; one wedge of cheese, three apples and a bottle of wine, and then at the boy. Sena just stood there idly…

"You're kidding me right?"

"Y-you don't like butter rolls, or ham…?" Sena asked confused.

"…" the demon stared at Sena and then blinked slowly, Sena blinked…

The demon looked away for a moment and then turned back to Sena 'He's… an idiot…'

"Okay, let me spell this out for you… I can't use my arms!" Sena cringed.

"So you can't just absorb energy out of anything?" Sena asked astonished.

"No…" with a look of 'Where the hell did you get that idea.'

"See, I told you we should ask," Sena told the voice.

'_My bad._'

"It's okay, now we know." Sena smiled.

"Who the hell are you talking to…?" At this point the demon felt like giving up on this one; Sena gave him a headache…

"There's a voice, that I can hear." The demon really suspected Sena was mental…

'And he's offering me food… It could be poisoned… Then why did he heal me… Well, I shouldn't question the mentally ill…'

"My friend can hear it too, but only the two of us." Sena let a small smile slip past his defense.

"Hn… **Oi **are you just gonna tease with the food, or what?" The demon glanced down at the food.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sena took out a small knife from under the cloth in the basket and cut open the roll placed a slice of ham and cheese in and folded close, he held it up to the Demon's mouth, but it barely touch his lips…

"**Oi**!"

"Sorry… don't bit my fingers okay?"

"Hmph, I make no promises…" He grinned, making Sena back far~ away.

"…" He arched an eyebrow at the trembling boy, "It's called a joke…"

"R-right, a-a j-j-joke." Sena slowly walked back over, the demon kind of gave up on eating… but it surprised him that the sandwich actually made it into his mouth. The last bite was awkward… Sena turned away when his finger briefly touched the demon's lips.

"D-do you want some w-wine?"

The demon was still chewing, so he just nodded. Sena took out a metal cup from under the cloth and poured a good amount of wine.

"Don't you dare pour it on my face…" The demon warned him, and Sena nodded rapidly as he held the cup to the demon's face. The demon slowly drained the dark liquid.

"Give me another one," the demon ordered.

"?" Sena blinked tilting his head to the side.

"A sandwich."

Sena nodded complying, and made another one; this time he put two slices of ham, the demon smirked.

"**Oi chibi**. Why you helping me?" he asked watching Sena working.

Sena stopped a moment to look up at the demon, those big golden orbs met up with the emerald green shards.

Sena opened his mouth, but nothing came out; he looked away and then looked up trying to remember it seems.

"…Why… why am I?" Sena had no clue why… 'Was it because of Musashi, but he didn't ask, so why?'

'_Don't ask me…_' the voice backed off.

'…This kid… really is … an idiot.' The demon sweat drop. "Whatever, just give me the damn sandwich."

"O-okay." Sena fed him, and after polishing off everything in the basket… The demon burped contently.

"How long have you gone without eating…?" Sena muttered to himself as he tipped the wine bottle. The question was barely audible, but the demon answered,

"Three days."

"What? That's absurd… I can't go more than five hours or I'll pass out."

"Stop exaggerating." The demon rolled his eyes.

"I'm… not…" and with that Sena's stomach growled loudly…

"…" the demon stared at Sena, who laughed nervously. After that silence came, but was quickly broken when Sena offered to wipe away the sooth from his face.

"Do whatever you want, I can't fucking move anyways…" the demon stated nonchalantly. Sena nodded mouthing 'okay.'

He took the cloth, and dusted off the crumbs. He then poured water onto it, and wrung it so it wasn't sopping wet.

The demon expected it to be cold, but it was warm… Which surprised the demon.

"You're a fire user… You don't like cold water, right?" Sena asked as he wiped his face gently. (He was being gentle because he feared the demon … See the trembling!) Sena had wanted to wipe his hands, but the demon told him,

"If you touch the chains or the seals, accidentally, you'll die…" There was a dark expression on his face which meant he was dead serious, which scared the already frightened Sena.

'_Sena don't even try…_' the voice stated flatly, knowing Sena was a klutz. Sena nodded backing away from the chains.

"W-well, I'll be going now…" Sena bowed as he held the basket and went on his way… The demon was all alone again…

But then Sena returned a moment later, "Oh, I forgot, my name is Kobayakawa Sena," he bowed, "and y-you are?"

"Heh… Hiruma… Hiruma Yoichi," Hiruma grinned.

"**Sou ka**… Nice to meet you Hiruma-san." Sena bowed again, making Hiruma cackle, this was the first time someone has said nice to meet you after knowing he was a demon!

"You really are a fucking idiot, aren't you fucking **chibi**?" Hiruma grinned.

Even though he was cursing like a sailor, Sena noticed that Hiruma was actually happy, so he smiled and said,

"**Hai**, I am." and soon after left.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Rewritten 12-22-2012**

**Ah… I've been so tired lately, I'm gonna take a nap soon… after I finish typing up the next chapter to Sena's Life, yawn…**


	5. Rain

**Speak your Mind**

**Genre:** Humor, Supernatural

**Summary: **Sena and Monta are best friends who'll see their lives turn upside down due to being nice… now they'll have to help a demon take over a kingdom secretly while on the run.

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it. But I do own all of my OC's which will be many.

**Well hello peoples who are still reading this, here's another chapter filled with spelling errors and grammar errors! I really should get someone to proof read it, but then it'll take so much longer to post…**

**Thanks for all the people whom reviewed, it really helps me get a better understanding at what I'm doing right, and what I'm doing wrong, so please, really anything you have to say at all, even if it 'you suck, stop writing!' it's fine… I'll cry but its fine…**

**Oh I'm gonna repost all the chapters... so they'll have italicized words and bolded words...**

**Bolded words- **Japanese words

'_Italicized words'_ – the voice

" speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Rain**

**Outside in the stone village…**

"**Oi **Sena, where are you going so early in the morning?" Monta in his dark green cloak came running up to Sena who wore his own dark brown cloak with a basket in hand and asked, Sena did the secret hand signal which was tapping your temple three times, indicating to listen to the voice

'_We're going to see the demon, his name's Hiruma_'

"W-What? Y-you going to-" Sena covered Monta's mouth

"Why?" Monta asked

'_Because he's an idiot_' Sena pouted when the voice said that…

Monta wanted to laugh, but now wasn't the time "No really"

"Well…" Sena grabbed Monta's hand and pulled him to a secluded area to tell him the whole story of what he had heard from Mrs. Takekura's and Musashi's conversation.

"Whoa… that's insane!" Monta threw his arms up.

"Yeah, even though he has a pirate's mouth I don't think he's a bad guy… then again…"

"There you go again, trust your gut, sometimes the truth don't matter, it's what you believe that matters" Monta poked Sena's stomach making him rub it.

Monta continued on using various hand gestures "Remember that man that killed that old lady in that newspaper article, he said he did it to stop the village from being cursed because she's a witch, but the fact was… she didn't do anything, she had been living peacefully for 50 years in that village…" Monta crossed his arms and shook his head

"So does that mean you'll trust him…?"

"… Well, how can you trust a total stranger… and he really does scare me…" Monta remembered that cold icy stare piercing through him; "Ugh…" he shivered.

"It's fine, so you want to come with me?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Monta grinned which Sena knew meant yes.

'_Well we better get going and we have to get back before lunch or else Sena's stomach will alert the whole town_'

"Hahaha! That's true!" Monta laughed

"Hey…" Sena sounded, but smiled anyways.

So like their usual visit to their treasure trove they chatted along the way, which eased up the tension

"So what happened to that gem from yesterday?" Sena asked

"Oh yeah, uh I put it in a stump cause I didn't want to use it by accident, it should be around the cave"

"Hm~ so why are you wearing your cloak today?" Sena asked

"You're wearing yours too…" Monta pointed out

"Really…?" Sena asked looking down at himself, 'Oh it is true…'

"*Sigh* Mamori probably put it on for you"

"That's right… Hahaha I forgot" Sena rubbed the back of his head

Monta shook his head "My aunt said that it's gonna-" Monta was cut off by,

'_We're here!_' They had arrived at the mouth of the cave.

"Where's that stump you were talking about?" Sena asked, Monta looked around, Sena was right, there was no stump…

"That's strange…" Monta was sure it was right over there, next to the tree with the marks on its branches caused by Monta's head, but all that was around there was another very large tree, bigger than the one Monta tried to climb.

"Oh well, let's head over to the pillars" Sena pointed, his arm was getting tired from carry the load.

"R-right, I- I'm right behind ya" Monta clung to Sena's back like glue on a stamp.

"Monta… you can stay here if you want, I'll come right back"

"N-Naw, I-I'm going to" Monta nodded, he looked determined but he still clung to Sena…

"Okay, let's go…" Sena had said that but his legs weren't moving, "You know on second thought maybe we could come tomorrow…"

"O-Oi!" Monta shouted stopping Sena from turning back

"You said we're gonna go and we're gonna go, a man doesn't turn back on his words"

"…I'm a boy, not a man…" Sena corrected him, but Monta made a face that said 'You know what I mean'

'_*Sigh* we're getting nowhere fast… oh look rain_'

"It's raining?" Sena asked staring at the sky, a few drops started to fall down, and then it started to drizzle

"Yeah that's what I was trying to tell ya" Monta stated pulling his hood on.

"Oh" Sena sounded and nodded pulling his hood on too, then something struck him "Hiruma-san's a fire user…"

"He's gonna be uncomfortable" Monta stated the obvious

"Yeah, but he's a demon… so he's gonna be more affected by the rain, at least he has long sleeves on…" Sena stated a little relieve.

'_Wasn't his clothes burned and torn?_'

The two boy's eyes widened as they rushed over to the magic circle and pillars!

When they had arrived, they saw a very saddening sight… Hiruma's head hung low, his hair droop and the water clung to him causing steam to come off his skin. It looked as though it was burning him…

Monta took off his cloak and was about to head over

'_Lower your energy or it'll get sucked out, and don't touch the chains… you'll die_' Monta nodded as Sena took off his cloak and showed Monta how to lower his energy.

They stayed quiet for two minutes and then rushed into the circle; Sena went behind Hiruma without touching the pillars. When Sena was about to tie the strings around Hiruma's neck he lifted his head, coming into a stare down with poor Monta who froze.

"Who the hell are you…?" Hiruma asked narrowing his eyes.

"I-I"

"H-He's with me H-Hiruma-san" Hiruma heard Sena's voice and then saw his small hands tying the strings of the cloak to his neck and putting the hood over his head.

"M-My name's Raimon Tarou, but people c-call me Monta… nice to m-meet you Hiruma-san" Monta stated saluting him after tying the string covering Hiruma's front area from getting soaked.

"Another fucking **chibi **with no brains…" Hiruma stated smirking as Sena came over to stand beside Monta.

"Y-you're right about the pirate talk, but uh w-what's a **chibi**?" Monta asked Sena leaning over to Sena

"A m-midget…" Sena replied turning to Monta's ear (Monta is slightly taller so he has to tilt his head down)

"W-we're not midgets we're j-just small people" Monta tried to be brave

"What are you **chibi's** doing here anyway?" he asked still smirking, Monta stepped back

"Food" Monta stated as Sena lifted up the basket.

"I don't need to eat daily, once every few days is fine"

"Wow the total opposite of you Sena…" Monta stated amaze, Sena laughed.

"**Oi**, fucking **chibi**" they both look

"M-Monta, or m-me?" Sena asked confused they both point at the other.

"*Sigh* I'll call you fucking monkey, I'll call you fucking **chibi**" Hiruma leaned his head over to Monta then Sena

"… at least it's not midget" Monta grinned making Sena say,

"Hey…I'm only a little shorter" Sena pinched his forefinger and thumb together.

"Oi…fucking monkey, fucking **chibi**…" Hiruma was getting tired of those two's constant chatter,

"**Hai**?" "Yeah?" they both looked over

"Take back your cloaks…" he ordered them

"But the rain" Sena stated

"It's just rain…" Hiruma glowered making Sena and Monta look down.

Sena looked over at Monta and they both secretly peered at Hiruma who was breathing still heavily… they didn't budge…

"*Sigh*… did your mom or sister stitched your names into them?"

"… Yes" Sena nodded embarrassed.

"M-my aunt but… it's normal, right…? So we don't get them confused…" Monta stated looking away also red in the cheeks.

"If the royal knights return and see them… you'll be held in contempt… death penalty…" Hiruma stated with a dark expression making both the boys gulped…

"For now, keep them…" Monta stated as he sat down on the wet ground "We'll think of something…" he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Sena squeezed his eyes shut,

'Think…think…think' Sena chanted in his head, ten minutes passed and not a thing…

"ACHOO!" Monta sneezed he, rubbed his nose,

'_At least think under a tree or something, you boys are getting soaked through_' the voice reasoned.

'A tree…' "THAT'S IT!" Monta shouted

"That's what probably happened!" Monta stated,

'_The stone made the stump grow into a tree?_' the voiced asked

"Oh, really?" Sena asked, Hiruma's eye twitched, he hated not knowing…

'_Before you use third eye, step out of the circle_'

"Right!" Monta stated and stepped out of the circle and used it… he saw a tree that glowed more so than the others, the energy was enormous. He ran to it and Sena followed.

'There they go again…' Hiruma rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smirking.

"Monta, it's probably all out of power, let's go to the cave and get another one or two" Monta understood and headed that way following Sena.

They went inside and wandered around for a bit, Sena's necklace glowed lighting the way as they found the stones.

'_Don't forget to seal the trees… and that tree just in case_'

"I'll do it, Monta you head back first, here" Sena handed him two acorns he picked up. Monta gripped them and headed back with the two earth stones.

Sena used third eye and found the tree in the woods he touched the tree and crossed himself and the tree.

"There, now they'll never find out whose magic it is, it's just energy now" Sena remembered what it had said in the book and went off to help Monta who had just barely got back

"Sena, where used we grow them?"

"I don't know…" Sena confessed

'_I don't either… I'm not an architect_'

"What are you trying to do?" Hiruma asked staring at the two boys who looked like they were in pain.

"Grow trees" they both replied and Hiruma just stared at them like they were idiots, which they were but…

"Where should we grow them, they have to cover the sky over your head" Monta asked Hiruma as he pointed, Sena nodded. Hiruma's realized what they were trying to do,

'Pretty clever…' "Just as long as they aren't touching the circle you can put them anywhere. You can shape them" Hiruma stated grinning showing his fangs but the boys were in awe with the info they didn't mind…

"Really?" Sena asked

"Why would I lie?" Hiruma rolled his eyes.

"That's amazing MAX!" Monta jumped.

They decided to plant them at the sides, so they would grow in an arch shape, once they meet up they will continue to grow forward and cover Hiruma, back winds were no problem because the largest pillar in the middle will block them.

"It'll look like a wave" Sena stated while he demonstrated with his hands.

"A wave?" Monta asked staring at Sena's hands.

"You know the ocean, that really big water it was in that book Mamori-neechan showed us"

"Oh right…" Monta remembered "Okay let's do that!" Monta ran and jumped to the other side while Sena ran to the right.

They both dug a little hole in the ground which filled with water quickly and placed in the acorn and placed the stone alongside the seed and patted the mud over it.

"Ready?" Monta shouted

"**Hai**!" Sena replied and they began, they placed both hands over the lump of mud on the ground and soon a sprout started to grow and soon it shot up into the sky

"Curve it!" Sena shouted as he pushed the tree from the side with a blast of energy and it bent as it grew, and up went Sena along with it,

"**Oi** Sena!" Monta called, he too was riding his tree! The tree got taller and wider, with another blast the tree started to make a vertical turn but came into contact with Monta's tree and the two slammed into each other and fell from that great height

"**Oi Oi Oi** we're gonna die!" Monta shouted freaking out; Hiruma stared into the sky with wide eyes as he saw the two small boys come falling from the sky, he tugged at his chains causing electrical shocks to run down his arms,

'_Sena use the wind!_'

"**H-H-HAI!**" Sena grabbed onto Monta's hand and blasted wind out of his other hand causing them to spiral down, but the further they went down the slower they went… but he kind of started a little late and they landed with a PLOP into the mud…

"…Pft" Monta spat out mud… Sena was covered head to toe in it as well that only his blinking eyes could be seen…

They look at each other then grinned and laughed, the rain helped the mud slip off some.

'*Sigh* these brats…' Hiruma sighed though he was in some pain… but he smiled. After getting out of the mud they walked over to the circle lowered their magic and stepped inside.

"Well the rain's not getting in at all…" Monta stated as he shook off excess mud while Sena got back from sealing the trees.

"Where the hell did you fucking chibi-s learn magic…?" Hiruma asked amused as Sena rinsed his hands and took off his cloak from Hiruma's neck.

"Sena's mom's a wiccan! She left him a book and stuff" Monta pointed, Hiruma looked over to Sena, the once spiky headed boy nodded. Monta rinsed his hands with the water from the basket too and took off his cloak too.

"Hn… you better keep that stuff hidden, even if you seal the trees, they're not dumb"

Monta and Sena looked at each other as they tied their cloaks on and then at Hiruma

"Tree's don't usually grow like that, nor do they grow over night… they'll be looking for you…"

"Don't worry… show him Sena!" Monta stated and Sena nodded and grabbed Monta's shoulder

"Blank Verse" both their magical presence became undetectable.

"We also have a hiding place for the stuff, it's not at our homes" Sena stated when his stomach growled…

'_It's getting late, let's head back you too_'

"We gotta go now, see ya later" Monta waved, Sena bowed, and they were off.

He watched them run off 'If they come here often… they'll get caught sooner or later…' Hiruma thought, but why didn't he tell them… because he didn't want to be alone…

(Even if he told them… they'll still come ^^)

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well… did you like it if so please leave a review if not… please leave a review or a flame, whatever that is, I'm new to this so I'm not really sure but I think it's bad…**


	6. Investigation

**Speak your Mind**

**Genre:** Humor, Supernatural

**Summary: **Sena and Monta are best friends who'll see their lives turn upside down due to being nice… now they'll have to help a demon take over a kingdom secretly while on the run.

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it. But I do own all of my OC's which will be many.

**Thanks to my crazy buddy for reviewing last time! Glad you found it adorable~**

**And thank-you to Bar-Ohki for your suggestions and complement!**

**And thanks to hahahaha for complementing on the flow, I hate it when a stories flow is forced it hurts to read it… just go with the flow~ hehehe ^^**

**Here are little reminders~**

**Bolded words- **Japanese words

'_Italicized words'_ – the voice

" speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter 6: Investigation**

Covered in mud they came into the inn… _**Ring**_ went the bell alerting Mamori

"What happened to you two?" Mamori asked as she came over to the filth covered boys.

"We…" Sena glanced around trying to figure some excuse

'_Sena can't think of anything!_'

"Tripped?" Monta finished Sena's sentence while shrugging, he looked over at Sena who nodded.

'_Good one_'

"I see… well I'll get you a change of clothes, Sena, Monta will have to borrow some of your clothes for now okay?"

"Okay that's fine" Sena smiled at his friends as he took off the cloak

"Go to the bath you two; I'll bring the hot water in a moment"

"Okay" they both replied as she left in a flash and the boys made their way to the bathroom, mud and water trailing behind them.

"That was close…" the two boys looked over at each other

'_You'll have to think of a good explanation or excuse beforehand if you're going to continue helping Hiruma, if not you'll get caught in no time…_'

The boys nodded as they went into the bathroom.

"Let's rinse off most of this mud first" Sena stated as he boiled the water in the buckets, though it wasn't boiling hot like how they liked it was warm enough for them to cease shivering

They both stripped and poured the buckets over their heads

"What are you two doing? That's cold water you'll catch a cold!"

"MUKYA MAMORI!" Monta hid behind Sena as Mamori came in…

'_Monta… she's seen you both naked when you were kids it's not like there's anything else to hide…_'

Even with that said Monta stayed behind Sena and Sena covered his private part with the bucket…

"Hehehe, sorry, here you are" she poured two large buckets of hot water into the tub and left the clothes on the hooks near the door with towels and left.

"Thank-you!" "Thanks Mamori!" the two boys shouted after her and they heard a giggle meaning she heard them.

"Let's hurry so we can eat!" Sena smiled brightly

"You only think of food don't cha?" Monta asked amazed as he got in after Sena.

"No I don't" Sena rose his foot up from the water,

"Yeah ya do" Monta grinned as he did the same. This has always been a habit of theirs ever since they were little called foot war…

"Ugh!" Sena pushed his foot against Monta's while gripping the side of the giant white tub.

"Grr!" Monta pushed back just as hard… and it usually ended horribly with both parties feet slipping and both choking on water… But this time…

"I win!" Monta shot up his victory pose which was kneeling down on one knee and pointing upwards with one hand.

"Okay, fine… let's go eat now…" Sena lamented

"Hahaha you're just being a sore loser"

"Yes, a very hungry sore loser" Sena got out of the tub and walked across the cold floor shivering as he reached for his towel.

"See ya always think about food!" Monta shouted as he jumped out of the tub and slipped falling back with a _**SLAM!**_

Sena was drying his hair when it happened, he flinched and asked "Are you okay, Monta!"

"U-uh yeah…" Monta sat up and rubbed his sore head, he was one really hardheaded monkey…

'_Just another lump…_' Sena nodded as he went over to Monta.

"That's dangerous you shouldn't jump around with the floor being all wet like that…" Sena helped his friend up

"Sorry sorry" Monta laughed as Sena handed him his towel.

After drying off and getting dressed they went to up to Sena's room after getting something to eat…

"Didn't you already eat?" Mamori asked amazed at how much Sena could put away… but the fact was that food wasn't for Sena…

So after handing him a plate full of biscuits and a jar of jam she told him

"This is all you get for now, until lunch" and sent them on their way.

"I wonder when it'll stop raining." Monta asked with half a mouth full of biscuits looking out the small window with the brown curtains.

"Ish naw a pwobem anymo" Sena sat on his bed with the plate in front of him.

"Huh?"

'_Swallow dear boy swallow…_'

"*gulp* I said it isn't a problem for … him anymore… though he didn't eat, at least we did something right…"

"Yup it was a productive way to spend a raining day… And we learned a new trick!" Monta almost sounded smart then again…

"Though it was a waste of food…" Sena stated munching on another biscuit…

'_Speaking of the food, where is the basket? You did bring it back with you right…_'

"…" both boys' eyes widened

'_And that's a no…_'

"AHHH!" they both shot up and ran down the stairs

"What's all the commotion?" Sena's father along with Mamori who was cleaning up the mud came to the stairway.

"We- we- we" Sena stuttered

"We gotta go!" Monta shouted jumping down the last step.

"Where?" Mamori asked

"Um, to uh…" Sena looked around.

"My house!"

"O-okay, be careful" Shuma stated fixing his glasses as the two boys ran off.

"They seemed to be acting strange, didn't they?" Ishimaru asked smiling.

"Whoa…" Mamori and Shuma flinched… his presence really was faint… but what he had said was true

Shuma knew what the boys were doing, and he thought it was fine as long as they didn't get hurt, but Mamori was absolutely clueless and became even more confused when Shuma said

"If anyone comes asking around about people working or living here, just tell them it's just me and Ishimaru… Mamori" he took his cloak and left as well…

"Huh?" she looked to Ishimaru who shrugged and went on his way back to cleaning tables.

Meanwhile the boys are rushing back in a flurry and were getting soaked as they splashed through puddles.

'_I_ _have a bad feeling about this… be weary_' the boys nodded and when they got near the site they saw something most unexpected…

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Hiruma asked still safe for the most part

"Uh w-we forgot our basket…" Sena stated pointing at the now shredded basket, it was being ravished by a light brown feral dog… it was taking shelter in the shelter they had made, and though they were wet and get out of the rain fast… the fangs and growls from that thing were not normal… so they just stood in the rain…

"I guess we didn't have to worry for not-" before Monta could finish his sentence Sena pulled Monta into the brush in a flash,

"Hey what's the-"

"Sh, Blank Verse…" Sena cast the spell and told Monta "Hide, the royal knights are approaching"

Monta nodded and climbed a tree… 'I didn't mean you had to hide in a tree…' Sena sweat dropped as he crouched into a ball.

'_He's_ _half monkey he can't help it… Hahaha he said he heard me… good_'

"What in the world?" Sena heard someone shout "W-who did this?" they were amazed…

'_It's the blond one called Sakuraba…An earth user as well…_'

'W-what are they doing?' Sena asked.

'_The tall blacked haired one with the glasses, Takami, if what that old lady said was true, is examining the trees… he seems good at hiding his element…_'

"Y-you don't think… he- he did this do you?" Sakuraba asked Takami pointing at Hiruma who made a 'Are you stupid…' face

"What nonsense are you talking about? Hiruma is a fire demon, this is a tree…" Takami fixed his glasses.

'_Monta's holding in a laugh… Monta, Sena said don't move!_' but Monta couldn't help it…

"W-what's that? I-in the tree!" Sakuraba pointed out

"It is merely a tree monkey and a mouse…" Shin stated as he judged the energy levels….

'_Monta, keep your calm says Sena… if you're found out you're dead…_'

"I-I see…" Sakuraba took a breath in "S-so who did this?" Sakuraba stared at the snoring dog …

"Whoever it was cleaned up after themselves pretty nicely…" Takami fixed his glasses "too nicely… they're probably are very cautious of us, they'll be smart not to come back for a while so it's safe to say they'll keep hidden in town…"

'Kekeke…' Hiruma inwardly snickered… but kept a straight face…

"Understood, troops move out and search the town!" Shin ordered,

"Takami… why isn't commander Otawara here?"

"… because…*sigh*" he whispered the rest so only Sakuraba would hear "you weren't there when it happened…he challenged Kurita the head Buddhist monk's son to a challenge and said he'd release Hiruma if Kurita won… and well, he lost… now we have to keep him away, though he is an idiot, he is always true his word…"

"I-I see…" Sakuraba said

'What are they saying?' Monta asked as the troops marched off

'_Something about a chestnut?_' the voice understood Japanese in which a **kuri,** which it heard, is a chestnut…

'…chestnut?' Sena asked thinking of the shape pointed at the top round and black.

'_They're speaking too softly… ah well, they're gone… you can come out now'_

"Uh… I'm sore…" Sena got up from being a ball…

"Why am I always a monkey?" Monta asked clearly mad as he slid down from the tree, it was fine for Hiruma to call him that because… Hiruma is Hiruma, but…

"Be happy, I got demoted from a rabbit to a mouse…" Sena smiled wearily

"Yeah, I guess…" Monta calmed down as they walked over to Hiruma, the rain had started to let up…

"You **chibi-s** better be on guard, now they're after your asses" Hiruma mocked but looked serious.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine!" Monta jumped but one glare from Hiruma calmed (shut) him (up) instantly.

"D-don't worry Hiruma-san… we'll be fine… but we uh better get back… before they find out we're missing…"

"Before you go… fix your energy levels… you're canceling it to well, even a normal human should have more than that…" Hiruma told them.

"**Sou ka**" "So that's why they called us animals…"

"Especially you fucking chibi" Hiruma stared at Sena who nodded…

_**Meanwhile at the Inn**_

"Excuse me miss…" Sakuraba came into the inn and called out to Mamori even though Ishimaru was closer… Takami noticed Ishimaru but kept quiet.

"Y-yes?" she saw he wore the crest and was in all white meaning a royal knight and one of the higher ups…

"My name is Sakuraba Haruto of the Royal White Knights and this is Takami Ichirou of the Royal White Knights" Takami nodded his head in acknowledgment Mamori curtsied

"I-Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked

"We're searching for… a person"

"Two actually" Takami took his glasses and wiped it to get the rainwater off

"Why do you say that?" Sakuraba asked.

"The growth of the trees were different, and the angles of growth were different… clearly a two person job…" Shin stated coming into the inn.

"Oh… Uh we're actually looking for two people" Sakuraba corrected himself.

"T-two… oh I see… well the only ones here are, Ishimaru, and I, the inn keeper is currently-" Mamori was cut off by the door opening

"Oh hello, what can I do for the Royal White Knights?" Shuma smiled, Takami had thought he saw something behind Shuma but it was gone…

'_That was so close… look before you leap Monta…'_ Sena had pulled Monta back from the door and they ran to the dried up well.

"Doesn't this look more suspicious…?" Sena asked.

"…" Monta looked at Sena like 'this was your idea to hide…'

'_Monta does have a point…_'

"W-well we can't trouble our families or friends so how about walk around…"

'_If they ask you anything have one excuse ready, and both of you have to be on the same page, if you're stuck just use me'_

The boys nodded and stood up scaring a cat…

"Ah it's that stray…" Sena pointed out

"Why do you like cats so much Sena?"

"Because I'm afraid of dogs…" Sena stared at his shoes…

'I shouldn't have asked…' Monta thought sweat dropping when someone came up to them…

"You're afraid of dogs, how cute…"

"…" they stared up at the tall blonde man in white… their fingers shook as they pointed…

'_Really inconspicuous…_ _well say something!_'

"H-Hi" Sena blurted… as two more knights came up to the boys…

"Well is it them…?" Takami asked Shin in a whisper, but they were close enough for the voice to hear… (Grins)

"… They are normal…" Shin answered.

'_Shin said we're normal, remember to keep your cool, any emotion could trigger your energy to fluctuate_'

'**Hai**' 'Got it'

"So where are you from?" Sakuraba asked smiling

'Um, the orphanage?' Sena thought as he pretended (or actually was really) shifted nervously and avoid eye contact.

'_Orphanage_'

'Got it' Monta blinked.

"Orphanage" they both replied.

"Oh I see…" Sakuraba stated smiling sadly "Well be careful okay, there are two dangerous people around here…" Sakuraba warned them as Takami told him to search the next home.

'…' Monta and Sena's eye twitched… which caused a flux… Sena played with his necklace which he did without knowing many times, only people around him knew what that meant… it meant he was lying…

"Hm…" Shin noticed

"What's wrong Shin, let's go" Takami stated as he moved on to the next building

"Boy" Shin called making both the small boys jump…

"H-him or m-me?" Monta asked pointing at himself and Sena

"Him" Shin stared straight at Sena…

"Ha- I mean yes?" Sena asked as Shin walked over and loomed over him,

"Where did you get that necklace?"

"T-This… from a storyteller… a long time ago…when I was seven" Shin stared into Sena's big golden brown eyes.

"H-How old are you now?" Sakuraba asked

"Fifteen" he looked over at Sakuraba.

"Almost the same as us? But you're so small" Sakuraba asked amazed

'_Sena…?_' the voice asked quietly

"Ah, you made him cry…" Monta stated as Sena turned around and crouch down

"…here kitty, kitty" he sobbed.

"…I'm sorry" Sakuraba apologized earnestly, and with that they left…

"Shin what was that about?" Takami asked as he pulled Sakuraba, who was offering candy, away from the sobbing boy.

"I thought… no, it was just my imagination, his eyes were too clear to be evil…" Shin stated firmly as he walked on.

'Hiruma… isn't evil either…' Takami thought and sighed… but he knew if he said that, the ever loyal Shin would have to report him…

With that Monta and Sena went back to the inn… **_RING _**went the bell as the door closed.

"Oh Monta, your aunt said you should stay here for a while, it seems there's a problem at home" Shuma stated as he set the table for seven (Shuma, Sena, Ishimaru, Mamori, Mamori's parents, and Monta).

"Okay" and with that they broke bread and later went to bed… after changing clothes again…

And Sena had another strange dream again…

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well I hoped you enjoyed it, and if you would like to, please review, if not, well I just hoped you enjoyed it…**


	7. A new friend in a time of need

**Speak your Mind**

**Genre:** Humor, Supernatural

**Summary: **Sena and Monta are best friends who'll see their lives turn upside down due to being nice… now they'll have to help a demon take over a kingdom secretly while on the run.

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it. But I do own all of my OC's which will be many.

**Thank-you again to Bar-Ohki for your suggestions as usual, I'll try working on imagery, but I make no promises hahaha~ Oh and if you want to know what it smells like well… let's just say people didn't invent bar soap yet… *cough* **

**Thanks to killmemarzgurl for reviewing, I can't wait to write what comes next after this! And I hope that you enjoy this chapter too!**

**And thanks to hahahaha for reviewing again! Yes your reviews do help *grins***

**Here are little reminders~**

**Bolded words- **Japanese words

'_Italicized words'_ – the voice

"speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter 7: A new friend in a time of need**

**(**_**Dream**_**)**

In a long and narrow castle hallway, the cold stone walls echoed the pouring rain outside… the only widow for what seemed like miles allowed in what little light the lightening allowed.

Sena stood there watching as a blonde woman in a blue dress covered in lace met with a man in a brown cloak and dark brown boots, his hair brunette hair dripping wet from the rain, they seemed happy to see each other but at the same time their eyes looked sad…

"What is his name?" the man asked the woman pointing as he took off his soaked hat and gloves, and there it was a bundle in her delicate white arms.

"His name is…" the sound of her voice was overlapped by the rain…

"What a beautiful name… he looks just like you…" the man smiled his soft golden brown eyes brighten the darken halls "Though he has his father's mischievous eyes" the man laughed.

"Thank-you" she closed her eyes and held onto the child… even though she had thanked him, it sounded more apologetic than anything…

"I'll be going now… I- I'll come visit your family again soon" the man promised as he placed his hat back on his head, and turned away the red feather looked as though he was about to fall off and the child reached up for it.

"Hm…" he turned back to see why she was hushing the child and why it was making a fuss, he looked up and saw the feather, and pulled it off his hat and handed to the child

"A present, for a very good boy" the man smiled making the baby giggle.

"Thank-you" she finally smiled, which in turn made his leave much more pleasant…

'I know this is a dream… but why… am _I _dreaming this…?' Sena wondered as the setting began to fade…

In his room, Sena stared up and the dusty brown beams supporting the roof.

"Ugh…" he stretched as he sat up, he looked around, his window, he had forgotten to close it last night and the rain had splashed inside some.

"So that's why"

'_That's why what?_'

"Oh that's right you can't see my dreams… which is strange because you are able to read my mind… " Sena stated then shrugged and smiled as he got up and made his bed…

'_Maybe they're not yours…_' the voice muttered

"W-what?" Sena didn't really hear when,

"GOOD MORNING!" Monta burst in shouting.

"Oh, good morning Monta" Sena laughed wearily at how his best friend could be so energetic in the early hours…

"Breakfast is ready!" Monta jumped up and down near the door.

"Oh, okay… I-I'll be down in a bit… I need to get dressed first"

"What… Sena caring more about his appearance than food, what's going on…?" Monta asked narrowed his eyes as he leaned his head back with his arms crossed.

"N-nothing, I'm just… tired" Sena stated and his eyes told Monta that Sena was indeed tired, but not physically

"Sena, if something's troubling you, you can always tell me ya know, that's what friends are for" Monta told him patting his on the shoulder,

Sena nodded and smiled "Okay… so … let's go eat" Sena brightened up and walked out the door.

"What about your clothes?" Monta asked walking behind Sena down the stairs.

"I'll change afterwards" Sena grinned.

"That's the Sena I know!" Monta grinned as he pointed.

It was a Sunday today, and like all Sundays the masses were out, meaning Mamori had to help with the candle shop and people closed up their shops to go to church, neighboring villages would come over too, seeing as this town was the only one with a church…

As the boys went down and had breakfast they went back upstairs to get dressed in their best clothes, Monta had his clothes delivered to the inn, like most his things, early this morning.

"Did you hear?" an old woman in her Sunday best edged on her friend.

"Hear what?" the stout plump woman in a bonnet asked.

"In Vincin there's rumor of a rather large man going around asking, if anyone knows anything about _the demon…_" her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she said demon.

"That's preposterous, is he insane asking such a thing? Oh dear lord, it's just a few hours walk from there to Hallow" the plump woman hid her face behind a fan. (Hallow is the town they are living in if you didn't know ^^)

The two small boys who overheard, because they were right behind the women, stared at each other…

"You don't think… that man is a …" Monta tapped his forehead three times as they continued walking.

'_Demon slayer…?_' the voice asked not sure what that was.

Sena made a confused looking face…

'_Sena asked what do you mean?_'

'_Monta says a person who kills demons for a living, he's paid to kill!_' Monta nodded rapidly.

Sena's eyes nearly fell out of his head "My God!" Sena shouted unknowingly answering the priest… somehow they ended up in the church with the masses…

"Yes child, God is your God, all of the people's God!" the priest pointed out and he went on preaching…

Sena sat down blushing bright red as he stared at his feet as everyone around him looked at him expectantly. Sena peered over at Monta who was now sitting but he was bent over… stifling his laughter, tears dripping down his cheeks as he tried to take in a breath.

_**SMACK! **_Sena smacked Monta's back in such a quick motion not one person knew where that sound came from as they glanced around… Monta winced as he glared at his friend who just blinked and smiled innocently…

'_Monta said to tell you… evil…_' Sena just silently chuckled and rubbed Monta's back

'_Sena said, I'll make it up to you_'

'_Bananas?_' Sena nodded without taking his eyes off the priest, Monta gave him a thumbs up without taking his eyes off the priest as well.

(You might think, 'what just bananas' well I'll tell you now, they are rare here! And Monta loves bananas!)

As they were leaving with the procession after donating their dues which was a copper coin each, they would donate a brass coin, but that's for children, and they were now men… or so Monta thought, Sena just went along with it; the streets became busy as shops opened to get in as many customers as they could for the day and with that there were steals meaning bargain deals every which way the eyes could see.

(The monetary scale went as such for precious metals: brass coins, copper coins, silver coins, gold coins. The monetary scale for precious jewels is a bit more complicated as there is no standard size gem…)

"Monta! Look bananas" Sena pointed and in an instant Monta's head turned and they rushed over to the fruit vendor's cart.

"How many do you want?" Sena asked as he took out his coin bag, which everyone carried.

"That stung felt like 5!"

"… I only have six brass coins left, that'll get you about 2" Sena stated as he poured the coins onto his hand.

"… I'll take one then" Monta smiled at his best friend.

"Mm, two please ma'am" Sena stated smiling at Monta whose eyes lit up.

"Here you are" the woman handed him the bananas as Sena handed her the coins, "Here Monta" Sena handed them over to his friend

"You don't want one?" Monta asked as they walked

"I don't really like bananas they're too sw-" that's when _**SMACK **_someone pushed into Sena and continued to walk on not even looking back at the small boy who was now on the ground

"Ow…" he looked at his scraped palms… and then at his torn pant leg and bleeding knee

"Hey you! Look at what you did!" Monta shouted after the man who bumped into Sena

"M-Monta, it's-it's fine, really!" Sena warned his friend

"HUUH?" the man looked back; he was brunette with shoulder length hair and fish lips. "Oi did you hear that, that brat said I did something to him…" he called out and two blondes appeared by his side…

"Huh?" "HUUH?" "HUUH?" (Hahaha … I had to do it…)

'_Looks like trouble… I suggest you… __**RUN!**_'

The boys nodded and ran, but Sena who was on the ground injured got off on a bad start and was caught…

"O-Oh boy…" Sena squeaked.

"Sena!" Monta turned back

"Monta run!" Sena pointed to the road.

"B-But!"

'_Go get help fast idiot!_'

"R-Right!" Monta ran off.

"Well well well, lookie what we have here…?" the short haired blonde with the scar on his cheek smirked as he picked up Sena by his vest… and dragged him to a deserted alley…

"L-look fellow gentlemen, I really don't want any trouble, so if you would please… let me go?" Sena asked

They looked around at each other

"Sure~" the blonde stated

"Really?" Sena asked blinking,

"Nope…" and _**WHAM**_ it hit him square in the jaw…

"Mmph… ow…" Sena accidentally bit his lip, blood dripped onto his white shirt, a bruise started to form on his lower left jaw… as he laid there on his back, tears formed and slipped pass his defense. He rolled over to get up, his hand shook.

"Aw look, he's crying…" the brunette mocked.

"We should help him up, huh guys" the scar faced one stated as the other blond in the color glasses picked up the boy holding him up by the underarms.

The brunette picked up a plank of wood from the ground and the scar faced blonde cracked his knuckles…

"…W-what did I ever d-do to you…?" Sena cried out softly…

"You got in our way…" the brunette answer…

"All people are alike… they don't care who they hurt…" the color from Sena's eyes faded…

"That's life kid"

"… if you were eaten alive… others would nary help nor care… they would turn a blind eye… tis is life because you're _worthless_…" Sena sounded off…

"Shut up!" The scar faced man punched Sena in the stomach, it seemed Sena hit a sore topic…

"If you die… no one would care… because…"

"SHUT UP!" he punched again the brunette smacked him breaking the wood over his head…

"Because you're… **DEAD TO THEM**" Sena grinned unfazed, that grin, it seemed inhuman… and his once gentle eyes turned cold and sharp a malicious aura filled the air…

"M-monster!" the blonde man fell back, the brunette dropped the piece of wood and fled

The spectacle wearing blonde let the boy drop and ran after his companions

Sena fell to the ground… and passed out… the little red light hidden in his vest went out, and Sena woke up…

"O-ow… w-what happened?" Sena sat up and leaned against a wall…

'_I don't know… I blacked out too…_'

"Really?" Sena sounded amazed because the voice never slept…

"Ow… my stomach hurts…" he lifted his shirt up to see purple and greenish brown bruises…

"And my head…" he felt his head and winced… there was definitely a lump… it also hurt to talk, but he knew how he got that injury…

That's when **BOOM, BOOM, BOOM,**

'An earthquake…?' Sena thought.

'_I… don't think so, look it's a- I don't know what that is…_' Sena turned his head and coming out from the alley was a **large **person their face and shoulders were hidden by a small brown cloak…

"You-" the voice was rather soft for a person that large, but it was definitely a man… the man reached out

"P-please don't hurt me… I have neither money nor anything of value on me…" Sena flinched but that was more or less his aching stomach's doing.

"I'm not looking for money… I just wanted to see if you were alright, you seemed injured" the man pulls off his hood.

"Ah… **Kuri**…ita…" Sena had pointed at the man's head and then flinched because his stomach, he wanted to say chestnut (which is Kuri) but ended up saying itai (which is ouch) after it… but only the 'ita' part was heard by the man so he thought Sena said Kurita.

(Which is common, some say itei, some say ita, some say itai… I say owie, my friend says ouch and my other friends says what the fuck! When injured.)

"You know my name?"

"**Nani (What)**?" Sena being in pain, his head was in a fog, he kept speaking a mixture of English and Japanese…

"Y-you're Japanese!"

"Ah, **H-Hai**…" he slowly nodded

"I have a friend who is Japanese as well…Oh here, let me see" the man knelt down, "I-it's okay I'm a healer" Sena was kinda iffy on letting a stranger touch him…

'_He is a water type, the kind and gentle type, they are very good healers_'

So Sena nodded and lifted up his shirt

"Oh dear, you're all bruised, I hope this is enough" Kurita took out a small stone and placed it on the bruise, it was cold like ice after a few chants

"Heal all wounds, cure all hurt, and make this child smile" Kurita smiled gently at Sena whom smiled as the cold became warm… and the pain subsided…

"Though I didn't heal it all because this stone is so small, I hope you'll be able to move without being in so much pain" Kurita smiled wearily, and then his stomach growled.

"Oh… Let me thank-you, why not come to my father's inn I'm sure they'll be glad to-" Sena's eyes widened

"Monta!" Sena shouted when he remembered his friend ran off to look for help… where did he go?

"Monta, what is a Monta?" Kurita asked

"Oh Monta is my friend, he went in search of help when I was… um attacked…"

"I see… shall we look for him?" Kurita smiled

"Oh I don't want to bother you any further, um let's go to the inn first, maybe he's there" Sena suggested as he tried to get up, well it didn't hurt so much he couldn't move, but it did still hurt…

"Here" Kurita lifted the boy up with ease as he carried him in one arm, Sena sat quite comfortably.

"**Ano**…. thank-you"

"No problem" Kurita smiled, as they walked across town people stared, wondering why was he sitting on top of the large man's arm…?

"Oh here it is!" Sena pointed to the inn, "Huh… why is Musashi-san here?" Sena asked wondering why Musashi and Monta were standing there, well Monta was jumping…

"Mu-Mu-Musashi!" Kurita's eyes watered "MUSASHI!" Kurita ran BOOM BOOM BOOM hurdling towards the bandana-ed man.

"Kurita…? Kurita stop" he held up a hand and Kurita went into a screeching halt and Sena went flying forward

"CATCH MAX!" Monta caught him easily

"Ah thanks Monta…" Sena shook as he held his arms to stop himself from shaking

"Oh I'm sorry!" Kurita apologized as he came over to the two small boys

"It's fine…" Sena smiled as Monta let him down.

"Kurita, what are you doing here?" Musashi asked

"Kurita?" Monta asked Sena who dusted himself off

"…Oh **Kuri**, so that's what it meant when it heard chestnut!" Sena explained

'_Kuri means Chestnut, I only heard a piece of what they were talking about something about keeping his word and Kuri…_'

"Oh!"Monta nodded not really understanding but he nodded anyways.

"What are you talking about Sena?" Musashi asked.

"Um… long story short we… overheard the Royal White Knights talking…" Sena stated

"About Kurita, and … yeah…" Monta's eye twitched,

"The Royal White Knights…" Kurita's eyes saddened when he thought about what had happened…

'It's true that bet was unofficial and now Otawara is being punished…'

"Ugh…" Sena flinched again when the pain started up again…

"Sena, what happened… Monta came running calling me to go over somewhere and well… he spoke in a language I couldn't understand…"

**(Flashback) **

"SENA HE'S MUKYA ANYONE HELP!" Monta ran around frantically…

"AH MUSASHI SENA, SENA! MUKYA!"

**(Flashback over…)**

Everyone sweat dropped…

"S-sorry… I panicked…" Monta blushed.

'_I knew he was part monkey…_'

"I am not part monkey!"

"?" Musashi and Kurita wondered why Monta shouted that, no one said he was part monkey…

"Monta isn't part monkey, he's a ****ing monkey"

"…" Musashi and Kurita both stared at Sena, shocked that the little big eyed boy could utter such a foul word… even though he did censor it…

"**Oi** Sena y-you sound just like…"

"Y-yeah sorry, I'm a little out of it, and cursing is contagious… especially with a sailor's mouth like Hir…"

Kurita turned his attention to the little boys

"Hir- Hir what Sena?" Kurita asked he looked hopeful as he clasped his small hands as though he was praying…

"…Hiruma… (san)" Sena and Monta stated together… Kurita rushed in for a hug but Sena dodged it easily (Sena said the san, Monta didn't)

"Arg, it-it ugh…" Monta went limp in Kurita's arms.

'_Ah, we will remember you well; Raimon Tarou age 15 led a good life, best friend to Kobayakawa Sena… Rest in Peace…_'

"Amen" Sena crossed himself

"I'm not dead yet MUKYA!" Monta shouted, Kurita released the poor monkey.

"Kurita… is the spirit roaming around the boys malicious?" Musashi asked as he stared at the ball of light floating around Sena attached to Sena…

"Spirit?" Monta and Sena's eyes became wide.

"No, it's more of a protective spirit"

"You're a spirit?" the boys asked

'_I don't know… I guess…_'

"Hm…" the boys nodded as they crossed their arms,

"Ow…" Sena flinched again.

"Hm…" Monta pulled up Sena's shirt and the bruises got worse…

"W-what happened… the bruising should have gone down, not have gotten worse" Kurita looked

"Kurita-san… don't worry, I'm fine, it doesn't hurt as much as before"

"B-but"

"Sena's always been like that… his bruises look like they get worse or he has a fever and then proof he's healed, faster than anyone I've ever seen!" Monta exclaimed waving his arms as Sena just smiled and nodded.

"Really?" Kurita asked astonished.

'_That's because he's a storm element_'

"It's because I'm a storm element?" Sena asked.

"W-What?" Kurita exclaimed frightening Sena, who then hid behind Monta.

"Is that a bad thing?" Monta asked Musashi

"No…" Musashi smiled.

"O-of course not, it's a wonderful thing… y-you don't know how rare you are" Kurita eyes sparkled as he clutched his small hands

"I'm r-rare…?" Sena blushed as he fiddled with his shirt when _**GROWL **_went Sena's stomach which made him blush even more, he couldn't look at the others when Kurita stomach replied with a _**GROWL **_

"Ah…Let's get something to eat and then we'll talk more" Sena suggested smiling, Kurita nodded happily and with that they all went inside the seemingly ordinary inn.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well it's gonna get action-y in the next chapter, tune in next time for **_**chapter 8 the battle begins…**_

**That's the only preview you're gonna get ^^**


	8. The battle begins…

**Speak your Mind**

**Genre:** Humor, Supernatural

**Summary: **Sena and Monta are best friends who'll see their lives turn upside down due to being nice… now they'll have to help a demon take over a kingdom secretly while on the run.

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it. But I do own all of my OC's which will be many.

**Many thanks to Element-Water-Pagan, I'm sorry I didn't update soon, I hope you'll forgive me, I was having troubles with getting into college… sigh~ I'll spare you my ranting.**

**Thanks to killmemarzgurl for reviewing again! Fu~, thanks for the complement, that's actually how I made friends with a girl, I accidentally said her name while I was pretending to play the drums~ What questions, maybe I can answer them! Just ask, unless it's spoilers… then uh, no… sorry…**

**Thank-you Bar-Ohki for reviewing, um no Sena didn't channel Hiruma, he just said beeping monkey which is his version of Hiruma's nickname for Monta which is fucking Monkey. And the possession, it's the red necklace he always wears… yes the voice is a spirit hanging, literally around Sena's neck. And by transitions, what do you mean; sorry I'm horrible with English… Oh and the clothing description I'll do that later, for right now they're in pretty normal clothes such as linen shirts and slacks, except Hiruma who's in tattered clothing…**

**And thanks to hahahaha for reviewing again, again, uh horrible grammar. Yups, I thought that was Monta-rashii so I did it hehehe, glad you liked it, here's the next chapter~**

**Reminders~**

**Bolded words- **Japanese words

'_Italicized words'_ – the spirit

"speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter 8: The battle begins…**

"So I kind of eaves dropped on you… I'm sorry" Sena apologized bowing his head to Musashi, they had sat down at the small round tables, Kurita was eating pancakes happily, Sena himself had polished off a stack of pancakes and two glasses of milk.

Mamori was in the kitchen making more pancakes in case Kurita wasn't full, anyone who'd save her little brother was always welcome here.

"It's fine" Musashi smiled slightly as he brought the cup of black coffee to his lips, this was as happy as Musashi could get and Sena knew.

"Really! I'm glad~" he exhaled relieved, Sena then took out a large piece of parchment paper from his pocket, unfolded and placed three pancakes in it and folded and put it in his vest patting it, Musashi chuckled.

Sena pouted "It's for later…." he mumbled and turned to Kurita "Um Kurita-san would you like to see Hiruma-san afterwards, of-of course carefully since they're after us…" Sena said the last part quietly as he looked over at Monta whom was now enjoying his bananas and Monta nodded.

"R-really?" Kurita cried tears of happiness, the two boys nodded.

"Mm, mm" Kurita nodded, he looked over at Musashi who smiled, but he got up from his seat.

"M-Musashi where are you going?" Kurita asked as he got up too.

"Back to work, see ya around" he walked over to the door

"Wait, aren't you- aren't you going to see Hiruma too?"

"…" Musashi stood at the door for a moment and then opened it and stepped out.

"Oh, Kurita-san…" Sena felt bad for him as he stood there not knowing what happened… Sena looked over at Monta who had stopped eating and watched as Kurita slump.

Monta looked at Sena and smiled as he patted Sena's shoulder, Sena smiled wearily and nodded.

Their silent conversation didn't need the spirit to translate for them they both knew what to do, so they ran up to Kurita and took him by the arms and pulled him to the door.

"W-what?" Kurita was surprised by their actions.

"Let's go see him right now" Monta grinned.

"He probably missed you" Sena smiled, both Monta and Kurita became wide-eyed as stared at him.

"Well maybe…" Sena laughed wearily knowing Hiruma would probably never admit to missing anyone… "Well let's just go and, uh, see him, okay?" Sena smiled and pulled them both.

And with that they were out the door and were trying to sneak out of town without getting caught though it was very hard considering Kurita's size…

A person walked by and all three boys ducked, but "um… Kurita-san" Sena called out from behind a wall to a Kurita who was hiding behind a …lamp pole.

"Yes Sena-kun?" he asked still hiding…

"Well you see you, you kind of-"

"Ya stick out like sore thumb" Monta voiced though was unseen.

"Oh…" Kurita realized that it was true, Sena squeezed out of his hiding area and there was Monta, right behind him.

"Why don't you hide behind something like that …" Monta looked around there was nothing big enough for him to hide behind, Sena and Monta had snuck into a tight space in between houses.

"Well… hm" Monta was stumped; Sena blinked also stumped… they still had to cross about half the town to get to the holy grounds, there are bound to be people about.

'_Why don't you try the invisibility spell?_' the voice asked, they had learned it.

"I can't remember it was really long" Sena stated looking at Monta, in the corner of his eye spotted the cat again…

"Don't look at me" Monta said "I can't remember if you can't, huh Sena what are you looking at" Monta turned around and spots the cat, which flinched.

Sena knelt down and called the cat over "Here kitty, kitty"

"Sena what are you doing?" Monta asked squatting down too, wondering why he wanted to call the cat over.

The cat seemed to ignore the two boys.

"Hm… oh" Sena remembered as he pulled out his package, he took a piece of the pancake and held it out "Here it's good~" the cat came over slowly and sniffed the pancake.

"Cats don't eat pancakes they eat meat and fish" Monta stated

"Isn't fish meat?" Sena asked, Kurita had been forgotten…

"Um, Sena-kun, Monta-kun…"

"Hm" they both looked over to Kurita, the cat then took the chance to swipe the pancake out of Sena's other hand and prance away.

"Ah…" Sena stared at the black and white cat who stared back, its green eyes flashed; Monta got up and said "Well we better get going, huh?… Sena?" Monta looked over at his friend,

"Black and white… light that enter your eyes, to others deceive what they perceive… change the light, walk in the shadows for a day, see what no one sees" and with that Sena shot up saying "I remember!"

"That's great MAX, right Kurita?" Monta turned and Kurita was gone… "**Oi** Sena, where did he go?"

"I'm right here Monta-kun" Kurita grabbed Monta's shoulder

"MUKYA!" Monta jumped, he turned but there was no one there.

"It works!" Sena jumped for joy and then _GROWL_… "I'm hungry… well I still have two left" he munched happily on his pancakes.

'_Now is not the time to eat, let's go before it gets dark, the lights won't be lit tonight because it's a full moon, that's when the other creatures roam free… no one is suppose to be out tonight'_

"I agree with your friend Sena-kun, let us go" Kurita sounded but, was still unseen,

"Yeah let's go- wait Kurita did ya say you agreed…" Monta asked.

"Yes"

"M-meaning y-you can hear it, K-Kurita-san!" Sena asked stuttering with wide eyes.

"Ye- Oh!" by the sound of Kurita voice he was surprised too.

'_You can hear me!_' the voice asked astound.

"YES!" Kurita shouted, people looked over and saw the only two visible boys…

The boys quickly walked away as Sena tucked back his last pancake into his torn vest, "This way Kurita-san" Sena whispered as they quickly made their way through the street. The boys continued to stay out of sight; while Kurita remained invisible. They had finally made it, though it was getting dark.

"There, there it is!" Monta jumped and both Sena and Monta heard a **BOOM, BOOM, BOOM**! Like someone was running, the dog which was sleeping woke up and ran off to the side and went back to sleep.

"HIRUMA!"

"What the f- AUGH!" Hiruma and the chains shook. Clearly he was being squeezed to death…

"Did Kurita-san lower his energy level…?" Sena asked looking at Monta, Monta shrugged, that's when **BOOM, **it sounded like something hit the ground.

'_That's a no, hurry and drag him out of the circle!_' Sena and Monta nodded as they concentrated to lowering their energy level before rushing in and feeling around on the ground

"He's right in front of me you fucking idiots!"

"R-right!" the chibi-s jumped to it, and found the massive body and dragged by pulling on his leg and pants leg.

"K-Kurita-san, a-are you okay… Monta!" Sena looked over at his friend for the answer

"I don't know, he's invisible, I can't see!" Monta freaked.

"WAKE UP FUCKING FATTY!" Hiruma shouted, but he got no response…

'_Kurita there's a mountain of candy over there and it's all yours if you wake up~!_'

"H-huh candy? W-where?" Kurita asked shouting.

"That worked" Monta sweat dropped as did Hiruma…

'Sigh~ I'm just glad he's okay…' Sena thought to himself, "Kurita-san there is a magic circle drawn on the ground; you shouldn't rush in like that"

"A magic circle… of course and those are probably the five seal chains sealing him…"

"Five seal chains?" Monta asked looking over at Hiruma in chains "I only see four"

'_The fifth one you have to see with your third eye… but you won't like what you see…_' the spirit stated, the two boys looked over at each other and nodded they both used third eye and saw it…

The chain was wrapped around Hiruma's heart…

"…I-I can't believe it… Hiruma-san has a heart?" Sena shouted making everyone sweat drop (even though Kurita is invisible, the sweat drop is still seen…) Hiruma's eye twitched…

'_Sena… sigh~_'

"**Oi** Sena… that's kinda mean" Monta stated looking at his friend with a 'what the heck' face.

"N-No I didn't mean it symbolically I meant as in the organ. W-well I guess he would, being a living being and all, but I didn't know it was in the same place as us" Sena stated fidgeting and pointing at own his chest.

"Oh I see, no Sena-kun demons are biologically like humans, though some have tails and or horns"

"I see…"

"Don't some have wings too?" Monta asked totally fascinated.

"Yes, that's true" Kurita stated

"**Oi**! Why did you fucking come here? To fucking chat and annoy the hell out of me?" Hiruma shouted a vein visible on his temple.

"N-no… K-Kurita-san wanted to visit y-you" Sena muttered as he backed away.

"So we brought him over, you should thank us" Monta said proudly not sensing the danger…

"Hm, oh that's nice, I hope you didn't forget… THEY'RE FUCKING OUT TO KILL YOU!"

"MUKYA!" Monta cowered behind Sena.

"HIIII!" Sena ducked and cover his head with his arms.

"N-Now H-Hiruma, it's my fault… there's no n-need to yell at them"

"**Oi **fucking fatty, what the hell are you doing here anyways… you know full well that I'm sentence to life in confinement, what did you think you could do by coming here…?" Hiruma sneered

"… I-I came to-to free you!" Kurita said with determination.

"W-what?" Sena and Monta shouted, eyes widened, Sena nearly passed out but kept steady.

"Breathe, breathe Sena!" Monta patted his friend's back.

"I-I, I'm okay… yeah… I think" Sena breathe in and out and then asked "How in the world… could you, and are you crazy, the royal knights will be after you no matter where you go!" Sena explained.

"It's a risk… I'm willing to take for a friend!" Kurita said, still invisible.

'A friend…' "…**Wakarimashita **(…I understand), we won't stop you" Sena said as Monta smiled at him. They two boys stepped back and waited for Kurita to do what he needed to do but…

5 minutes later…

"Uh, Kurita, nothing's happening…" Monta stated looking around in case he missed anything.

"I-is there a problem?" Sena asked worried as bit his lip.

"Yeah, there's a fucking problem, the fucking fatty don't know how to undo the seals…" Hiruma rolled his eyes

"I-I do… but… I need something from the king… if only the Knights would assist us"

"They're the reason (he's/ I'm) in this (fucking) mess!" the three shouted.

"R-right…" Kurita squeaked.

"Ha… What do you need anyway" Hiruma asked trying to calm down.

"…Blood…"

"B-B-B…B-B-BLOOD?" the chibi-s shout and this time Sena really did pass out, but Monta caught him.

"Y-you need the king's blood?" Monta asked "Why?"

"The seals, they are made from his blood… only his blood can erase them"

"… There is no way you can get his blood; he lives in the palace where all the Royal Knights roam!" Monta shouted flailing his arms dropping poor Sena…

'_Sena! Are you okay…? He won't wake up!_'

"**Oi **Sena, wake up! Damn, I forgot about his injuries…" Monta cursed himself as he picked his friend up into a sitting position, Sena's shirt revealed his stomach a little and his bruises were visible

"**Oi **fucking monkey, who did that to the fucking chibi…?" Hiruma asked, his face showed no emotion as he stared down at the two, but Monta could figure from Kurita's whimpering that Hiruma was mad…

"Uh, some p-punks from the next town… they came to c-church today and uh… attacked us… Sena told me to run and get help… Sena was a little slow and got caught"

"Slow… that chibi isn't slow…"

"They injured his leg, he was on the ground, it's not his fault he was slow, it's mine…" Monta looked down at himself, things got quiet

"Monta-kun it's not your fault… its fate, if Sena hadn't been injured in that alley, I would have still been roaming around the town looking for Hiruma"

"…" Monta looked up and smiled, but there was no one to smile at so, he turned to look at Hiruma and saw him glancing about like he was thinking or calculating something…

"**Oi **fucking monkey…" Hiruma finally stopped and called Monta

"Y-yeah?"

"Is it true everyone in Hallow is descendants of Christophe the fourth the third Pope?"

"Uh… uh… I don't know…" Monta tried to think about the history lessons… but drew a blank.

'_Sigh~ Yes, it's true, what's your point?_'

"Ha… a dead familiar is smarter than you fucking monkey, that makes you lower than a dead animal, Kekeke" Hiruma laughed loudly.

"… A familiar?" Monta asked

"It's an animal in which aides and assist wiccans, witches and warlocks"

"So that's why it's attached to Sena; wait you can hear it too? Can everyone?" Monta asked getting worried that other people may have heard what they said in silence.

"No you stupid monkey, only people whom came into contact with him, and only those he allows to hear may hear… meaning only people he trusts… ha fucking chibi trusts a demon, so fucking innocent" Hiruma grinned baring his pearly white fangs.

'_Hm… Wake up Sena, you're missing everything!_' the spirit shouts!

"AH! I'm up… ah I had such a weird dream…" Sena mumbled as he held his head steady.

"Was it where a large man came to free Hiruma" Monta asked sweat dropping.

"No… it was …" Sena blushed when saw Hiruma grinned like he knew what Sena had dreamed…

"**Oi **Sena your ears are super red wait …don't tell you had a-"

"What, no- I dreamt of a man" Sena was blushing as he said this which made Monta jump to a conclusion and cutting Sena off again

"**Oi **Sena!"

'_Hear Sena out sheesh…'_

"Okay, it was about a man returning… from somewhere back to… her"

'_Her who?_' Monta made a face,'_Oh, sorry, continue…_'

"Um I don't know her name, but I've seen her in everyone of my dreams… but this time she was locked up in a tower… because she did something or made contact with someone… her child taken from her… he tried talking to her husband, but not even he, the man's best friend could talk him into letting her go 'Duty is duty, no one is an exception…' though his green eyes were so sad, the child, that small baby was taken somewhere… and they did something to it. The crying wouldn't stop…"

"This doesn't sound… all that embarrassing, so why did you blush?" Monta asked

"Oh… in the end… the woman got out, because the brown haired man let her go…they kissed…" Sena blushed, Monta grinned

"But then he got stabbed… by his best friend who was also her husband…"

"Ugh… did he die?" Monta asked wincing.

"I don't know, I woke up" that's when a blade whooshed slashing at the boys, whom barely escaped due to a cat and a dog jumping them… though they were still injured… Sena was in shock, what had happened he couldn't think straight…

"Fucking Fatty, undo the seals!" Hiruma shouted shaking Sena out of his stupor.

"Ow… ugh…" Sena held his right side; he felt the blood seeping out, he turned to see the dog had only jumped him to get the pancake… but thanks to that Sena was alive… when Sena turned to see the cat lying there dead… completely cut in half…

"…" Sena turned his head away and there Monta laid on the ground with a large gash across his abdomen… his eyes were closed…

"Mon…Monta…" Sena gasped, tears fell from Sena's eyes like they were trying to escape the plague as Sena reached over. Sena couldn't even crawl to his friend before a blade came at his throat again…

**TBC…**


	9. Get Away

**Speak your Mind**

**Genre:** Humor, Supernatural

**Summary: **Sena and Monta are best friends who'll see their lives turn upside down due to being nice… now they'll have to help a demon take over a kingdom secretly while on the run.

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it. But I do own all of my OC's which will be many.

**Thanks to my crazy buddy for reviewing, yup impending doom does that to everything~ Let's see what happens in this chapter… it's a bit sad… for me anywayz~**

**Thanks killmemarzgurl for reviewing and the excitement. Now about the question, well he found out when Sena said it, the voice/ familiar spirit told him 'it's because you're a storm element that you heal fast' "It's because I'm a storm element?" Sena asked, so that's how~ it's when they were standing outside the inn, hope that helps~**

**Thanks RoxxorzBoxxerz for reviewing, I'm glad you think it's a story, Hahaha I wouldn't know what to do if it weren't… hm~**

**Reminders~**

**Bolded words- **Japanese words

'_Italicized words'_ – the familiar spirit (a familiar is a creature in which assists a witch/ warlock)

"speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter 9: Get away…**

Sena couldn't even make a sound as the flash of metal aimed at his throat, he closed his eyes tight to brace for the pain.

But it didn't come, he slowly opens his eyes, it seemed the glasses wearing knight was struggling with something… or someone, Kurita had knocked his glasses to the ground and they broke…

"Are you okay?" Kurita asked also struggling, though he was still invisible.

"Kurita-san…?" Sena didn't know what was going on anymore; his brain just stopped functioning that's when Monta made a noise

"H-he's still alive!" Sena shouted as he crawled toward his friend drenched in his own blood. "M-Monta" Sena whispered as he touched his forehead lightly.

"Sen-Sena…" Monta uttered, he barely had one eye open but he lifted his finger to point at something.

"FUCKING CHIBI WATCH OUT!" Hiruma shouted struggling against the chains electrocuting him!

"W-wha-" Sena thoughts muddled, his reflexes slowed he turned his head and saw Sakuraba standing there with a sword raised about to impale them both.

"N-no!" Sena climbed on top of Monta though causing him great amounts of discomfort, he was halting the blood from spilling out of Monta's gash.

"P-please, don't hurt him… he didn't do anything…" Sena begged sobbing.

"I'm sorry…"

"W-what did we do, what did we, God please tell me!" Sena cried

"…" Sakuraba hesitated…

"What are you doing Sakuraba?" Takami shouted struggling with the invisible man.

"Y-you aided and abide a- a demon…" Sakuraba explained, more like tried to convince himself…

"What… Hiruma… Hiruma-san didn't do anything… just because he was born that… w-what… what kind of j-justice is that…? That's not justice… That's not justice!" Sakuraba took a step back

Takami tried to call out Sakuraba's name again, but…

"What do you see, with your own eyes? If you find me guilty, if that is what you see… go ahead… kill me, take my head to appease your king!" Sena was granting Sakuraba the chance to kill him, Takami had to access this

'Why… is he playing mind games…?' Takami wondered faltering…

"But then in my eyes… you're nothing but a murderer…" Sena voice shook as he laid his head down on Monta's chest.

Sakuraba winced at Sena's words, they burn… but they were true…

'That boy… he's not lying… It's true, Hiruma didn't do anything but because he's a demon that allowed us to condemn him… but as for these boys… they did nothing, and if we were to kill them…no, it must be done' with that Takami came to the decision to keep on fighting struggling with Kurita. (Apparently Takami is an earth user… very strong but very slow…)

Sakuraba on the other hand was hard-pressed between doing what was right, and doing what he knew was right…

Sakuraba came to a decision… _**CLANG**_ he dropped his sword. Sena looked up at the blonde man staring down at him…

"Sakuraba, by the kings orders you must stop them! Are you disobeying orders?" Takami shouted.

Sena had to think quickly before the man picked his sword back up, 'SPIRIT WHAT SHOULD I DO?' he asked but there was no response, 'Spirit…' he looked around, it was gone… and so were the cat corpse and dog…

Before Sena could come up with anything he felt something coming…

"FUCKING FAT ASS, KNOCK HIM OUT!" Hiruma shouted because he too felt the danger approaching… Shin…

And with that Kurita shouted "FUNRABA!" and threw Takami into a tree knocking him out. "S-sorry…" he apologized

"Don't fucking apologize, get me out of these fucking chains!" Hiruma shouted as Sakuraba rushed over to help Takami but he was knocked out cold.

"B-but the blood…oh…" Kurita whimpered as he prepared the spell anyways.

"B-blood… Monta!" Sena remember he was laying on top of his dying friend, Monta wheezed once Sena abruptly moved,

"I-I'm sorry… healing… Ku- no I can do it…" Sena was about to turn to Kurita for help, but Kurita was busy preparing to break the seals.

"W-what were the words, um…" Sena searched around, his own wound punished him for his rash actions by oozing blood, "Gah, ugh…" Sena recoiled in pain, that's when a black cat came up to him with a book in it's mouth

"W-what, my book, but how?"

'_Sena, read the spell on water healing' _the cat opened the book with it's head and pawed through the pages.

"Spirit?" Sena asked, Monta could barely look surprised…

'_The one and only, now before Monta dies…I'll help, I guess I'm a water type, __**nya**__~ … I'm going to need to get use to that…_'

"O-okay… um… Water healing… reflecting light cast upon the wounded, reflect upon this one's life, waters of mother earth lend me your powers, I give thee my life…"

"S-Sena-kun… that-that spell it's too powerful!" Kurita overhead Sena chanting,

"Huh…" but it was too late, a bright clear blue light shone around Sena encasing him, the cat and Monta, it reached to the heavens above.

"Sena-kun!" Kurita dashed in to assist.

"K-Kurita-san… I'm-I'm fine… really…" but the blood spilling out of Sena's mouth didn't help convince Kurita… nor Monta

"S-Sena… s-stop…" Monta tried to reason with him, but Sena kept his hand over Monta's wound… The cat joined in relieving Sena a bit…

'_Sena use the water gem in your pocket…_' the cat winced as its power drained too…

"R-right…" Sena reached into his pocket and pulled out the large green stone… taking the burden off the two…

'_Kurita, don't you need to finish that spell…__**nya**__ you need blood right, and Hiruma said that everyone in town, besides Musashi and Monta… are descendants of Christophe the fourth the third Pope, whom was the brother of King Leonard the eight therefore, making Sena related to royalty… correct __**nya**__'_

"O-Oh, that's what Hiruma was talking about!" Kurita exclaimed, they all turned to Sena…

"W-what? Y-You want to give m-my b-blood to Hiruma-san… t-t-t-t-t" Sena stuttered…

"S-Sena… you're already b-bleeding…" Monta pointed out, Sena looked down at his own gash…

"Oh, okay then" Sena nodded, Kurita took out a silver cup.

"O-ow…" Sena winced as Kurita pressed it gently against his side, that's when a spear grazed Sena's face… the blood dripped slowly down Sena's face…

"W-what-" Sena looked, he could see Shin, but Shin couldn't see them… so now he was just jabbing the light with his gold and silver spear…

"Damn it…" Hiruma who had been struggling against the chain was out of breath, his skin was burnt like the first time Sena had saw him, 'nothing good would come out of hurting myself anymore… all I can do is wait…' he thought as he watched Shin impale the light.

With one more thrust the spear came at Monta's head

"NO!" BOOM! Lightening nearly struck Shin, causing him to fall back.

"S-SHIN!" Sakuraba rushed over but lightening nearly struck him as he came closer to the light.

Sena was now covered in sweat and blood as he panted, one hand kept on Monta's wound, the other facing palm up to the knights.

"K-Kurita-san h-hurry… I-I" Sena could barely talk, Kurita pressed into Sena's side, causing him to wince in pain, the blood spilled into the cup. Soon more troops arrived…

"I-I have enough now Sena-kun, b-but…" looking around, they were surrounded…

Sena was exhausted, Monta had stopped bleeding… but he was in no condition to fight, it left only Kurita to get pass everyone to get to Hiruma who was now also surrounded… Takami was awoken by one of the earth healers… (Great they're all dead…)

"Ku-Kurita-san…" Sena eyes went blank and passed out into Monta's arm

"SENA!" Monta shouted, Kurita became visible again…

'_Don't worry, he just fainted…__**nya**__ he's completely exhausted… __**nya'**_

"O-oh… w-what are we g-gonna do…?" Monta asked as the light surrounding them started to disappear… and that meant they would be seen and apprehended on sight… Kurita chanted something and the blood from the cup surged and shot like an arrow

"Stop the blood!" Takami shouted rushing at the arrow, Shin went after it, but as his spear pierced it, it just separated into five smaller arrows, four aimed at the seals and one at Hiruma's mouth, Hiruma grinned and opened his mouth swallowing the blood… His eyes flashed red!

"GET BACK!" Shin shouted after the people encircling Hiruma! But it was too late…

Hiruma broke free of the chains in one explosion of light and flames! (EPICNESS!)

Chunks of scrap metal and fireballs went flying every which way as he lightly stepped onto the ground… Though emitting flaming spheres from his upward facing palms his aura was dark, his anger emitted miasma which filled the air causing whomever unluckily breathe it to pass out as their eyes rolled back into their heads wriggling on the ground.

"Damn it! Cover your mouths!" Takami shouted covering his face with his sleeve. 'Curses, we have neither any water nor wind elements amongst our ranks… as of now' Takami looked around, they were full of non-magical or earth users…

"Draw back!" Takami shouted as many helped carry the poisoned and retreated post haste…

And within minutes they were gone… the boys were surrounded by Kurita's water shield and were unaffected by the miasma, and with the enemy gone Hiruma's anger quelled, the darkness withdrew.

He walked over to the boys, in a casual pace, with his hands in his torn pockets. The water shield came down.

"So, is the fucking chibi dead?" he asked peering down at the lot of them.

"D-Don't say that!" Monta freaked as he listened for Sena's breath. His breathing was irregular but it was there. Kurita started to heal Sena's wound with the chrysoprase causing Sena to drift into a deeper more peaceful slumber…

"Gather your things…" Hiruma turned to walk towards the town.

"Huh?" Kurita and Monta asked.

"You're both coming with us" Hiruma turned to them and grinned in a way that told Monta… you have no choice… Monta looked down at his unconscious friend… it wasn't wise to wake him when he needed to rest. So when he wakes up, let's just hope he'll be okay with it…

With that decided Hiruma wore Kurita's cloak to cover his head and face.

"Are you sure it's safe to be walking out in the open like this?"

"Che… with all the people I poison, they'd rush to their castle to heal them, if not…" even with the cloak covering his face… the two conscious people felt his grin…

'_So, do you know where we will be heading __**nya**__? We're not going to stay in this kingdom are we?_'

"Hm…" Monta and Kurita barely noticed the cat was following them.

"What are you doing, you're free of the fucking chibi now, and he hasn't named you, so why are you following us?" Hiruma inquired but didn't turn around nor slow his pace.

'_I could ask you the same…__**nya**__ that blood binding isn't finished so why are you helping Sena and Monta?_'

"Blood binding?" Monta asked confused

"Blood binding… I've heard it from somewhere…" Kurita tried to remember

"Che, forget it fucking fatass, it's nothing to worry about!" Hiruma flared up, nearly igniting the cloak…

"Hiruma-san…" Sena mumbled in his sleep…

"Sena, you awake?" Monta asked Sena who was in Kurita's arms.

"No, he's just murmuring in his sleep" Kurita smiled.

"…" Sena said something… and then there was a flash of red light coming from Hiruma's cloak…

"Shit…" Hiruma shouted clenching his hands…

"W-What was that!" Monta asked shocked.

"Ah I remember now, blood binding, it's like a contract with… oh…" Kurita blinked and turned to look at Hiruma who now stood still…

"A contract?" Monta asked confused.

'_It's when a demon makes a contract with a witch or warlock…__**nya**__ he's now Sena's slave…_'

"WHAT!" Monta shouted people turned to look at the group, Hiruma smacked Monta, and they sped up, Monta just got a glimpse but he definitely saw it… a blood red collar around Hiruma's neck…

"W-What did Sena do…?" Monta asked the cat in a whisper, weary of Hiruma's wrath…

'_He completed the contract by giving Hiruma a name, only one he knows…__**nya**__ and with that name he can command him to say or do anything'_

"Shut the fuck up you damn cat… I know you're no ordinary familiar, what did his mama send you to protect her son?" Hiruma mocked.

'…' the cat stayed quiet as she walked away.

"W-Wait… Sena's mom sent the spirit?" Monta asked

"That's how she's been keeping tabs on him… you didn't think his mom being a wiccan wouldn't be worried about her son, who is in fact… a witch…" Hiruma grinned revealing his fangs.

"… Wait don't you mean warlock, Sena's a boy…" Monta muttered, not at all affected by the fact his best friends a witch.

"… Sigh… fucking fatass you explain to the damn monkey" Hiruma walked ahead.

"**Eto**… Monta-kun, you see a witch is a term in which people call a person who performs spells, basically element users who can create elixirs and the sort, but usually not for a profit, usually to help others… but people fearing that have made witch into a term in which means bad… warlock are the same as witch, but they make potions and elixirs usually for a profit, and they like keeping to themselves more… gender isn't an issue"

"Oh… so if Hiruma wasn't a demon, he'd be a wizard… right?" Monta asked truthfully.

"Hahaha, that's correct" Kurita smiled nodding as they watched Hiruma walk off, Monta then looked at Sena and noticed

"He's wearing a black bracelet…" Sena was, and on it there was a red bat.

"That's the bind, the red bat is Hiruma's symbol; he's a fire bat"

"A bat… so he has wings…" Monta asked

"… unfortunately… they've been…" Kurita fretted and couldn't get the word out, but Monta knew what he was trying to say… they were ripped off…

Hiruma looked up into the night sky like he longed to be there…

**TBC…**

* * *

**Aw… Hiruma… longing to be in the sky…**

**Oh and will Sena remember the name he gave him… he was just muttering in his sleep, Hahaha it'd be funny if it were fluffy… but it's not~**


	10. Salvation

**Speak your Mind**

**Genre:** Humor, Supernatural

**Summary: **Sena and Monta are best friends who'll see their lives turn upside down due to their kindness… now they'll have to help a demon, namely Hiruma, take over a kingdom while on the run from the Royal Knights. EPICNESS! What adventure awaits these poor fools?

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it. But I do own all of my OC's which will be many.

* * *

**Thanks to mah crazy buddy for reviewing, yup no main character deaths… yet. Muwahahahaha! **

**Thank-you to hahahaha for reviewing even though you're busy with school *bows***

**Thank-you to killmemarzgurl for that praise! Ah well I'm not sure if this chapter has any epicness in it… But it does have foreshadowing.**

**I LOVE FORESHADOWING~! Now please enjoy the story~**

* * *

**Reminders~**

**Bolded words- **Japanese words

'_Italicized words'_ – the familiar spirit (a familiar is a creature in which assists a witch/ warlock)

"speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter 10: Salvation**

"Are you sure they're not going to be after us Hiruma?" Kurita asked worriedly as Mamori set the tea for them after dinner had been served.

"Relax, for a normal person it would take at least 12 hours running to get to where they're going, on horse at least 8. Then it would take them at least 5-6 hours getting back…" Hiruma stared at Mamori whom seem to be sneaking looks at him…

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he glowered.

"Hi-Hiruma!" Kurita shouted and then apologized frantically to the shocked Mamori.

"Why the nerve…" she mumbled as she went off into the kitchen, Monta followed.

"Mamori, don't mind him, he's always like that…" Monta explained nervously.

"And what did you say was his connection to you boys were again?" Mamori asked trying to weigh the deed with his attitude and strange looks.

"Um, Kurita was looking for his companion, Hiruma, because he heard he was traveling in this direction, and then someone attacked us, and Hiruma's the one who saved us…"

"Sigh… I guess I can tolerate him… for now" Mamori glared at the door and then turn to look at Monta "Oh, Monta, I have to go check up on Sena, do you mind setting the cake on the table for me?" she asked Monta as she set up a washbowl and towel to bring up to Sena.

"No problem, leave it to me MAX!" Monta grabbed the other silver platter and rushed out the door. Mamori made her way up to the only other staircase, which was only for staff usage, and was making her way to the second floor, where the rooms were. That's when she heard a CRASH and the sound of a monkey screaming… She dismissed it as nothing and continued on climbing the dark stairs.

In his room, Sena laid fast asleep covered in white sheets. Mamori walked over to him and set the washbowl and towel down on the nightstand. She pulled back the sheets and sat down on the bed. Very carefully she lifted his pajama shirt up and took the towel in her hand; she dipped it into the water, and wrung it. She was about to wipe his stomach when she spotted the scar on his right hip…

Meanwhile on the first floor… Kurita and Monta are picking up broken pieces of plates and cake while Hiruma looked through some books in the den when they all heard a blood curdling scream!

"MUKYA!" Monta shouted jumping up and dropping everything he picked up.

"What-what was that?" Kurita asked looking around still kneeling on the ground.

STOMP STOMP STOMP! Mamori came running down the stairs into the den/ serving area.

"Monta! When did Sena get slashed?" Mamori asked frantically. She held onto her dress as she panted out of breath from running.

"Uh, when-when we got attacked" Monta stuttered, though he was telling the truth, just not the whole truth.

"But-but that wound, it's already healed! There's no way that that wound was made today! When?" Mamori demanded wide-eyed.

"…" Monta looked to the others for assistance, that's when they heard a THUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP… Sena came rolling down the stairs…

"SENA!" Mamori rushed to help him up.

"**Ha-Hai dai-daijoubu desu, ho-honto ni**" Sena mumbled in Japanese as he wobbled (Y-yes, I-I'm fine, r-really).

"W-what?" Mamori asked because she didn't really understand the language.

"The fucking chibi said he's fucking pissed because someone woke him up with their fucking shriek" Hiruma grinned lying through his teeth.

"**Iie**! I mean no I didn't!" Sena shook his head until he felt dizzy.

"Do not worry Sena, I know you would never say that" Mamori stated while glaring at Hiruma, who was occupied with the little black book in his hand to notice.

"**O-Oi** Sena, you sure you're okay, you still don't look so good" Monta came up to his friend and examined his blanch face.

"I should be asking you that" Sena muttered as he stared at Monta's stomach.

"Don't worry about me, it don't hurt at all" Monta patted his stomach roughly.

"… I see; that's good…" Sena smiled and tottered at the same time.

"Sena-kun you really should be resting" Kurita went around Mamori, who was still glaring at Hiruma, and asked Sena.

"Well, I can't sleep… my dream really scared me…" Sena shrugged as he rubbed his arm.

"Was it another dream about the man and the lady?" Monta asked. Monta pitied his friend for having nightmares every day… How Sena could get any sleep at all was a wonder.

"No, it was about… the ocean, but it wasn't an ocean… I don't think it was." Sena mumbled. Kurita pulled a chair for him to sit in and he did so carefully.

"What do you mean Sena-kun?" Kurita asked sitting beside him, Monta pulled a chair for Mamori and then got one himself as they sat around Sena. Hiruma remained standing, reading his little black book.

"**Eto, **Mamori-neechan, remember how you showed us a book about the ocean, about how it had small gravel"

"Yes; you meant sand, correct?" Mamori asked correcting him.

"**Hai**, I mean yes, sand. The place I saw… only had sand… hills of sand, miles upon miles of sand, and it was so hot… where did all the water go… but it's only a dream" Sena rushed his sentence at the end, shaking his head in the process, for he was rambling on about something he thought was unimportant to them.

"It's a desert" Hiruma stated, apparently he was paying attention to their conversation.

"Dessert?" Monta and Sena asked thinking of pies, tarts, and cakes.

"No, a desert is different. It's a place with little rainfall; some deserts are completely covered with sand. Sometimes in those deserts, oasis can be found, but other than that there are no bodies of water" Mamori explained.

"Oh!" the two chibi exclaimed, half getting it, half not.

"So ya dreamt about a desert?" Monta turned to Sena.

"Apparently so, but there was also a tree, though it was dead, and there was a raven. And I was in a closet" Sena stated nodding.

"What, a closet?" Monta asked confused.

"Yes. A**no**, I'm not much of a story teller, but if you'd listen from the beginning, maybe then it'll make more sense" Sena mumbled, apparently very tired. (If you loss that much blood and life energy, well you'd be dead)

"…uh, okay" Monta agreed, Mamori just smiled and fixed her skirt as she settled down in her chair, and Kurita leaned forward in his, eagerly awaiting the story.

"Okay" Sena got comfortable himself and began his story, "After everything went dark, I was woken by a light that snuck through a crack in between some doors. Pushing them open, I found myself located in a mahogany and fairly nicely crafted closet, though that wasn't the first thing I noticed. The first thing I noticed was the rush of hot air choking me. 'Where am I?' I wondered, looking around, all I saw was sand. Peering into the distance, I saw sand. When a sudden cawing sound surprised me, and to my right was a hollow tree. Perched atop the lowest branch sat a raven, it seemed to be staring at me. Seeing as it was the only living thing there, I followed it, when it took off… and then I somehow ended up in a shop with wooden stools, a piano, and a stage; the sign read tavern" at this point everyone was intrigued by the tale and kept their eyes on the small boy, even Hiruma took interest.

"I went to sit down on a vacant stool; I turn to the man behind the wooden counter, who was cleaning a glass jug. Behind him were varies bottles of weird wine. I asked him 'What do you have?' and he replied 'eggs'"

"Eggs?" Monta asked squinting his eyes, trying to process, 'why eggs.'

"Yes, eggs, I asked 'anything else?' and the man said 'nope', I didn't question him, so I ordered one, while waiting I looked around, and it seemed everyone in the tavern was keeping busy, though they kept muttering on about eggs. Finally mine arrived, but it wasn't an egg at all… but a bowl"

"A bowl?" Kurita asked eyebrows lifted.

"Yes, a really nice big blue decorated bowl, I think it's called China?" Sena wondered looking up at the pointed ceiling.

"Oh, yes, they are made of porcelain, decorated beautifully, and are very expensive" Mamori explained. They all nodded and then turn back to Sena to hear the rest of the story.

"Well, I'm glad it's only a dream, because once I lifted the bowl up to look at it, someone came over and knocked it out of my hands, and it shattered on the floor…"

"T-that's not very nice" Kurita whimpered as he rubbed his hands together, nervously.

"No it wasn't, but I didn't see the person, I just felt their presence and it was scary… soon everything started to disappear, the people, the tavern, the sand… but there was one person left, someone I knew" Sena said earnestly and worriedly.

"Who?" Monta asked.

"I don't know who, I couldn't remember their name, and it seemed no words would come out of my mouth… so I just chased after them, but I couldn't reach them. Soon that person got further and further away from me, until they were gone" Sena finished up "And that's when I woke up." There was a long silence, until Sena shifted, looking around.

"Well that was, interesting" Mamori stated nodding as she got up.

"Yes Sena-kun, you are quite the story teller" Kurita smiled as he put the chair away.

"Yeah, you should talk out loud more often" Monta jumped up and put the chair back.

"I do talk, it's just, I stutter, a lot" Sena smiled wearily, his face still lacked most of its original color. Hiruma turned back to his book.

"Sena, would you like some tea, you deserve it" Ishimaru stated.

"Whoa, when did he get here?" they all wondered, except Sena, who had seen him sitting there in the corner for a while now.

"Yes, please" Sena smiled, Ishimaru got up to make tea when the bell hanging on the door rung as the door opened. Sena stood up.

"Sena, you should be resting" his father stated worriedly as he hung his coat on the coat rack.

"I'm fine, ah the sp- cat" Sena corrected himself as Mamori looked over at him, a questioning look on her face until she saw the black feline.

"Oh, a cat, Uncle Shuma, is it yours?" Mamori asked.

"No" Shuma stated, Sena looked worriedly at the spirit, it sat by his father side, not leaving him for a moment "She belongs to Sena" his father smiled warmly.

Sena smiled as he breathes easily, he squatted down and called it over, and the cat rushed into Sena's arms.

'_You still haven't named me __**nya**__'_

"You want a name?" Sena asked.

"Sena, why are you asking it, you're the master, you're the one who'll come up with the name" Mamori chuckled.

'Can she hear you' Sena asked in his mind.

'_Nope, only people I allow to hear me may hear me, one of the many perks of having my own body __**nya**_' she grinned as she glanced over at Mamori.

"Did that cat just grin?" Mamori asked a little shocked.

"Keh, how can a cat grin, I think you need your fucking head checked out" Hiruma laughed.

"Ah, you must be Hiruma" Shuma stated before Mamori could blow her top off.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shuma Kobayakawa, Sena's father" Shuma held out his hand, "Thank-you for saving my one and only son" Shuma smiled.

"… Nice to meet you Mr. Kobayakawa" Hiruma shook Shuma's hand. Mamori watched this transaction closely in case Hiruma did something to Shuma.

'I'll name you Furta, do you like that?' Sena asked in his mind. (Furta, I think it's latin for trickery/ deceit.)

'_Yes, hehehe! But don't call me that unless we're alone __**nya**__' _a blue light flashed, and a sea blue collar appeared around her neck, and a blue cat pendant appeared on Sena's bracelet, but Sena didn't notice… Mamori thought she saw something and turned to look at the boy.

"Then, I shall call you Suzuna" Sena stated picking her up in his arms as he stood up.

"Suzuna, aw~ That's a pretty name" Mamori cooed, as she patted Sena's head.

"Sena, here's the tea" Ishimaru placed the tea down on the table, "and here are some bread."

"Thank-you, but I'm not hungry" Sena smiled wearily.

'_Gasp_' Suzuna gasped.

"GASP" went Mamori, Ishimaru, and Monta! In a blink of an eye, Sena was gone. They then asked,

"Where did Sena go?" they all looked around and finally found said boy under a table clutching onto his cat.

"Sena, what are you doing under the table?" Mamori asked squatting down.

He glanced around, "I-I thought trouble was here…" he muttered then went to thinking 'They are after us, after all…'

'_Yes, they are, but Sena…I guess you're too weak to sense anything…_'

"Trouble?" Mamori asked.

"Well, you all were gasping" Sena answered as he had a hard time standing, and fell nearly over. Kurita came over to help him up, along with Mamori.

"We were merely aghast that you, Sena, were not hungry. But are you sure you're okay, you really should be in bed" Ishimaru explained.

"Um, maybe-maybe I should lie down" Sena muttered as he watched the room spin. With that Ishimaru and Mamori helped the boy to his room.

Finally alone, Shuma took off his glasses to polish them before speaking to the three boys.

"Hiruma, I heard from Suzuna that you'd be taking Sena on a journey."

"Eh, Uncle Shuma, you-you know?" Monta asked.

"Yes, Monta-kun" Shuma stated still concentrating on wiping away the smudges on his spectacles.

"I felt it from the beginning, the moment I set foot here, this inn, has a barrier around it. And Kobayakawa-san also has a large amount of spiritual energy" Kurita stated amaze at the mastery of the barrier. It would be undetectable to most, if not all. The only reason Kurita could even feel it now was because Shuma is allowing him to.

"Hahaha, yes, this isn't an ordinary inn, welcome to Salus (Salvation) area 21" Shuma smiled while placing his glasses back on.

"Keh, I knew it. So what prompt you to become a One, and not only that, but to marry a witch?" Hiruma asking grinned. Knowledge was power, and Hiruma cared not of being called rude or callous. It was strange enough for a human to become a One, protecting demons, witches, and the like, but a human to marry a witch was even more preposterous. Usually witches stay single and lure in foolish men. Judging from what he knew, Hiruma deduced Shuma wasn't a fool.

"Well, I first became a One after I had found out my wife was a Wiccan, and when finding out my son could perform magic, I needed some way to protect them."

"Hn…" Hiruma calculated Shuma's words and recorded it into his vast memory.

"S-so does that mean Kobayakawa-san is going to help us?" Kurita asked slightly confused. Monta stood there completely baffled that's when Suzuna came prancing down the stairs and sat down next to his foot.

'_Sena is being spoiled by those two, even though he doesn't want to be'_ she grinned. She just left Sena to fend off the two's question of what he wanted to eat…

"I see" Shuma smiled and then answered Kurita "I will in any way possible, but as of right now I can't do much for the Knights already know that this location, Hallow, is closest to the holy ground. Opening a dimension portal here wouldn't be wise at all, you'll have to go to the next town over, or possible the one beyond the mountain…"

"Di-dimension portal?" Monta asked having trouble pronouncing the words.

"It's a gateway, it's used to travel long distances in a short amount of time, but it uses a lot of spiritual energy, and it takes a long time to open and close" Kurita explained to the still confused Monta.

"Stop wasting your breath. Get ready to pack up and ready to leave, we have a long journey ahead of us" Hiruma commanded to Kurita and Monta.

"… Take good care of my son, and Monta as well" Shuma stated before leaving the room.

"Keh… I will, don't worry…" Hiruma grinned sinisterly that made his companions flinch. Meanwhile upstairs,

Sena felt a shiver run down his spine,

"Sena, did a chill run through your veins?" Ishimaru asked standing next to his bed with more goodies such as cakes and pastries, to see if he would get his appetite back.

"You might have a cold, I'll go make some soup" Mamori got up from his bedside and ran out the door.

'I can't win with those two… or with anyone for that matter, good thing there are only kind people here, I'm not going to go anywhere where I'll be used and abused, nope' Sena smiled then he felt another chill run down his spine.

"May-maybe I do have a cold…" Sena muttered as Ishimaru nodded and went to go get a thermometer.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Sena has no clue… as to what he's in for. Sigh… Well now we know there is an organization called Salus, whom help them on their journey, that's good to know, it's not like everyone is out to get them… Unless I make it that way, hehehe. Alrighty till next time… and that may be a long ways away… One word COLLEGE!**


	11. I'm not a demon…

**Speak your Mind**

**Genre:** Humor, Supernatural

**Summary: **Sena and Monta are best friends who'll see their lives turn upside down due to their kindness… now they'll have to help a demon, namely Hiruma, take over a kingdom while on the run from the Royal Knights. EPICNESS! What adventure awaits these poor fools?

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it. But I do own all of my OC's which will be many.

* * *

**Thanks belle hawk for the comment! Yes, I think it definitely does suit her~ Hehehe seeing as she'll do things that will make you wonder, is she friend, or is she foe… who knows~ Well I do, but… ignore me…**

**Thank-you for commenting doodle808! Hehehe I have something special in store for a lot of charaz and Ishi-kun is one of them! That's all I can say… And love interest, well if you count the dead… maybe… SAY NO TO NECROPHILIA! **

**Thank-q to killmemarzgurl for saying that! I'm so happy you thought it was epic! I myself have doubts of my writing nowadays… Aw… that sucks! I live at home, momma's food is too good to go without for more than two days! Sorry about that… uh I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, and there will be a flurry of epicness in the next few chapters, that's if I can get them out soon…**

**Thank-you to hahahaha for reviewing and taking the time to review! REALLY THANK-YOU! I hope you like this chapter~!**

* * *

**Reminders~**

**Bolded words- **Japanese words

'_Italicized words'_ – the familiar spirit (a familiar is a creature in which assists a witch/ warlock)

_**Bold and Italicized**_- emphasis

"speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter 11: I'm not a demon…**

Within the majestic walls of a white castle, the walls covered in arms, and quilts depicting great and epic battles with dragons and demons…

"What is the meaning of this?" an elderly man with white hair, in a general's clothing, shouted at the White Knights, they cringed at the volume.

(General's clothing is made of sturdier material and more detailed than that of a knight, though the color is basically the same, especially if they are assigned to a specific squadron, like the bronze knights wear bronze color clothing and wear bronze colored armor. The white knights wear white clothing, and wear silver colored armor.)

"Sakuraba! Did you or didn't you see their faces!" he asked pacing up and down the corridor.

"N-no sir, I-I didn't… but the one vice captain Takami injured is probably dead… seeing as there was much blood…" Sakuraba stated kneeling on one leg not able to look at the man's face.

"Grr…" the man growled, that wasn't what he wanted to know, 'The fact they still got away was enough to tarnish the royal army's name!'

"I also apologize, General…" Takami lowered his head also kneeling. (The General is Gunpei Shoji aka…Shogun).

Takami, who was the captain of the mission, failed to not only contain Hiruma, but failed to see the faces, due to the fact that his glasses were broken…

"I too apologize, sir… I didn't arrive in time to see their faces…" Shin apologized though he remained calm.

"USELESS! THE LOT OF YA!" his voice rang through the castle.

"I want him recaptured, find him if it's the last thing you do! We have to interrogate him about the whereabouts of… _**him**_…" Shogun narrowed his eyes as the Knights lifted their heads with widen eyes.

**_BAM_! **

Another small shadow creature was blown away, it seemed like Hiruma was enjoying himself, rather than defending himself from the creatures of the unholy night. Monta and Kurita, who was again carrying an unconscious Sena, stayed out of his way.

It was in the middle of the night, around 2 am the most unholy of times, the time of when the spirits roam freely, combined with the unholy night meant demons, and phantoms galore. All were just mere target practice for relieving Hiruma's pent up rage. Monta and Kurita both pitied the smaller demons stupid enough to jump at Hiruma…

They made their way to the next town, which would take about 2-3 hours to get to, meaning they would arrive in the morning. They were surrounded by nothing but trees on the dirt road, and the everlasting darkness.

"Monta-kun, are you sure you aren't tired?" Kurita asked, feeling bad that the boy was dragged into all this, and also feeling bad for the unconscious and unaware Sena in his arms… 'Isn't this kidnapping…?' Kurita thought… (Yes, yes it is.)

"I feel fine, it's like I have extra energy, MAX!" Monta jump up and down as he ran.

"Keh, of course you would you fucking monkey, after all the energy the fucking **chibi** put into healing you, seeing as you were going to die" Hiruma smirked.

"…" Monta quieted down, he didn't feel so well… he patted his scar…

"Hi-Hiruma!" Kurita shouted looking back and forth between Hiruma and Monta. He wished Hiruma would be kinder to the boy after all they did help him escape…

"I'm just stating the facts" he replied nonchalantly.

"S-So is Sena okay?" Monta asked as he looked to the unconscious boy.

"Yes, but he's very tired…"

"Is there a reason for Sena not being hungry?" Monta asked confused.

"I'm not sure why he would lose his appetite, it should be the other way around, shouldn't it Hiruma?" Kurita asked also worried.

"Hn, oh that. Its cause the fucking cat separated from him…" Hiruma looked like he was going to say something else but stopped short.

'_It's my fault?_' Suzuna asked looking at Hiruma.

"You were feeding off him, you fucking leech" Hiruma smirked.

'_Oh, I thought that was your name, leech demon __**nya**__'_ she grinned.

"…" (It's true… His kanji Hiruma, meant leech demon, but he is a bat demon…)

The rest of the journey continued in silence, until _**RAWR!**_

"MUKYA! Wha-What was that?" Monta jumped onto Kurita's back and looked around.

"It's that mutt…" Hiruma grinned bearing his fangs.

_**RAWR! GARURU! **_

'_The dog… he says he wants to come along, but he doesn't want a master…'_

"Che, do what you like, but…" in an instant Hiruma collared the feral dog.

"Whoa… is Hiruma as fast as Sena?" Monta asked looking down at the sleeping Sena.

"Well, Sena-kun is a lightening element, meaning he can use all the elements… but he might not be strong in the wind category, so he might be slower, Hiruma is a demon after all" Kurita smiled.

"Oh…" Monta sounded nodding as he hopped down from Kurita's back.

'_Nope, Sena's faster~ __**nya**_' Suzuna stated holding her head up proudly.

"…" Kurita and Monta stared at her, then at the sleeping boy in amazement.

Suddenly a strong cold wind blew over, Monta shivered, Kurita as well. Hiruma seemed fine.

"Aren't you cold?" Monta asked Hiruma, who had given back the cloak to Kurita, so all that left him with was his tattered clothing… (Though they are finely made compared to what Sena and Monta are used to.)

"I'm a fire demon…" Hiruma gave Monta a 'what do you think, stupid' face.

"…" Monta backed away.

'_Monta, if you're cold tell Sena, even in his sleep he should be able to __**nya**__, help. That's what Shuma-sama said __**nya**_'

"Uh, S-Sena… It's cold?" Monta stated/asked to Sena, whom Kurita lowered.

"(Incoherent mumbles)" Sena mumbled something and a warm aura encompassed them all.

"H-How did Sena-kun do that?" Kurita asked amazed.

"He's a lightening type, he's able to use any element, if trained properly, to the fullest… Even in his sleep… but as of right now he's only in an inanimate state, meaning he's resting, but not sleeping… the **chibi** can understand what's going on around him, yet it seems like a dream to him…" Hiruma explained as he kept walking and blasting at small demons…

"I see…" Kurita was amazed yet again, they all were, with Hiruma's knowledge.

(You want to know why he knows so much… ask Hiruma, 'How old are you…?' He is a demon you know…Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.)

Finally… they had gotten to the town of Vincin.

"So about the elements, only lightening users can use more than one?" Monta asked as they entered the town's gates. He really wanted to be able to heal himself now… so he wouldn't be a burden to them. (Doesn't he know, any element can use healing… but only for their element and then water can heal everyone except fire elements…The only ones whom can heal a fire user is a fire element or a lightening element.)

"Not necessarily, two element users are becoming commoner now, but they are still not the majority of the people, while people using three elements are almost as rare as lightening users" Kurita explained happily.

'_Are there any people that can use four?_' Suzuna asked.

"I think that would most likely be god and demon class" Kurita thought nodding.

"Wait, so people using five like Sena are considered Gods? Meaning Sena is a- O-Oi! It's him, one of the attackers during mass!" Monta shouted as he pointed at the brunette of the trio.

"HUU-" the brunette turned around to see Sena asleep in Kurita's arms… "O-Oi, OI, OI! KA-KAZU!" he shouted tugging at his companion's arm.

"Hu- D-D-DEMON!" the blonde one with the scar on his face shouted pointing at the group at the same time alerting the sleeping townsfolk.

'W-What! H-How do they know?' they all thought except for Suzuna, the dog, and Hiruma…

'_Just look at him, sharp pointy fangs and ears… doesn't that scream demon to you __**nya**__?_' Suzuna asked surprisingly calm as people started emerging from their homes with torches…

"Demon, where?" someone shouted.

"Hm, what, ugh" Sena stirred, he looked around in the foreign place, and then he spotted Monta standing beside him… Monta just smiled wearily. Sena blinked then looked up at Kurita who was still holding onto him. Kurita slowly placed him down on the ground.

"Where is this demon?" a villager in their night clothes asked the blonde with the cross.

"There, there!" the brunette points at the group.

"The blonde one? Isn't it…" they all murmured to one another.

"No. The short one" the other blonde with the spectacles stated.

"…" the mob stared at Sena, who blinked his golden brown eyes, and then they turned to the trio with an expression that said 'what…?'

Hiruma held in a cackle as Sena asked, "M-me?" while pointing to himself. That was when the mob parted when a somewhat important man, though very old and bald, came walking through with his staff.

He stepped up to Sena and placed a cross around Sena's neck.

"…Why… thank-you, b-but I can't accept this… it looks expensive" Sena stated holding the cross, and it was true, the cross looked as if it were made of gold "And-And I already have a- w-where did my necklace go?" Sena asked as he looked into his shirt. Then he turned to look at Monta who shrugged.

"Oh no... Wait… ah, why is it in my pocket?" Sena wondered as he pulled out his necklace from his pants pocket. He placed it back around his neck, his eyes glowed red for one second, no one noticed. Sena remembered about the cross, "Oh" he was about to take it off to hand back to the old man but the old man shook his head.

"Keep it… as an apology for these idiots" the old man smacked the blonde with the cross across the head with his staff.

"Ow! Oi gramps!"

"Be quiet you…" the man glowered at the three. They became quiet.

"Che…" the blonde looks away, when Hiruma stepped up… everyone around them felt that he would be the true demon, but couldn't say anything, especially after accusing someone incorrectly, that was enough embarrassment for one night…

"Ah, you accuse my brother of being a demon, and then you offer him a cross as a keepsake…" Hiruma said oh so sarcastically as he flicked the cross on Sena's chest. Not just Sena, they all flinched… expecting him to scream out 'Ah it burns!' but nothing…

'Wait…Brother…?' his group thought. Hiruma just stood there facing Sena, expecting a response from the village elder…and he got one.

"I see… I apologize once more. What can I do to make amends for our wrongdoings?" the village elder asked, Hiruma grinned from cheek to cheek bearing his fangs causing Sena's eyes to widen before passing out and falling back… Hiruma rolled his eyes as he caught, by grabbing onto the collar of Sena's green shirt. 'Why the fuck does he keep passing out when he fuckin' sees me!'

"…We need lodging for the night, the small ones are tired" he told the village elder as he pulled Sena forward and picked him up like a father would a child. "Seeing as he this one was just recently bed ridden from…injuries…" he glared at the trio, they flinched and looked away… The village elder saw this and shook his head. Hiruma then turned his attention back to the village elder and said "We'll also need guides to take us through the forest come noon"

"…I understand, lodging will be possible in our inn, as for the guide, I-"

"We'll take those three…" Hiruma stated firmly as he cut the elder off.

"…Sigh… I understand" the village elder nodded.

"Gramps!" the blonde with the cross shouted following them, the brunette and other blonde followed hastily.

"You reap what you sow Kazuki…" his grandfather muttered as he led Hiruma and the others to the inn. The trio just stood there stupefied…

When they got to a room, which were furnished with two beds, a closet, a small table with two chairs, and a white and burgundy colored rug, Hiruma tossed Sena on a bed and took a seat at the small table.

"H-Huh, what!" Sena sat up quickly his head spun as he fell back onto the pillow.

"S-Sena-kun!" "Sena!" Kurita and Monta rushed to his side. Suzuna sat at the foot of the bed, the dog slept under the table.

"Uh, M-Monta… Where-where are we?" Sena asked trying to sit up once more. Monta looked away…

'_We're in the neighboring village of Vincin_' Suzuna stated seeing as Monta couldn't confess to the crime of assisting in his kidnapping…

"W-Why are we here?" Sena asked Suzuna, she turned her little black head to Hiruma and grinned.

"We'll talk about it in the morning fucking **chibi**…" Sena looks at Hiruma, and then looked around the room, 'An inn…?'

"B-But I don't have any money to stay h-"

"Don't worry about it, the lodging is free…" Hiruma dismissed Sena's excuse as he walked over to the bed keeping eye contact on Sena, almost as if trying to hypnotize him… until Sena broke that connection when Monta exclaimed.

"Ah!" Monta rummaged through his bags "I forgot your dad said to give you this" Monta pulled out Sena's coin purse, only it was filled to the brim … and Monta also pulled out another coin purse, only it was black, and Monta had brought Sena's spell book too, thanks to Suzuna. "He said it's what your mother left for you" Sena peeked into the black bag and it was filled with jewels of different calibers! And there was a note.

"Oh~ Fucking **chibi**'s rich" Hiruma grinned peering over Sena's head.

Sena blushed, bright red, "I-I'm n-n-n-not…" Hiruma rolled his green eyes at the stuttering **chibi** and walked over to the table again, before he made it back to the chair, his ear twitch. He had heard Sena's mumble "Well at least we won't have to worry about money for a while…" Sena smiled softly as he read the note.

Kurita caught a glance of Hiruma's expression before Hiruma turned to them and sat down in the chair; Kurita smiled as he walked over to the table as well. When Kurita sat down…the chair broke with a _**CRACK… BOOM**_! Surprising the dog, it let out a low growl. Sena, Monta, and Suzuna jumped from the Booming of what was the sound of Kurita's giant butt hitting the floor.

"S-sorry, sorry, sorry!" Kurita frantically apologized to the dog, and everyone, and he apologized for breaking the innocent chair… He tried to put it back together, but Hiruma said to leave it…

"Ah the dog…" Sena noticed the dog, it turned to Sena; "Um…Thank-you for saving my life" Sena bowed his head.

_**GRUFF! **_(I don't know what sound a demon dog makes, so gruff is it!)

'_He said he just wanted the sweet smelling bread from your coat…_' Suzuna translated,

"I-I see… uh, well I'm thankful anyways" Sena smiled, "Um, is anyone else hungry?" Sena asked looking around. The dog barked and Kurita raised his hand. "How about fried rice? If they have any rice…" Sena asked Kurita and the dog.

"That sounds delicious, Sena-kun… I didn't know you know about Chinese food?" Kurita, being Chinese, but knows about the Japanese language and culture, so is the life of a traveling monk's son.

"…It's Chinese?" Sena asked walking to the door with Kurita and the dog following them from behind.

"Yes, Sena-kun, did you the Japan was once part of China, not the island but the people" Kurita explained as they went down the stairs to the kitchen,

"But I'm not sure if there is rice here or no-" When Sena opened the door there was a middle age woman with brunette hair in a bun was there, and there was also a small brunette girl in a white bandana, they were both in brown dresses and white aprons.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we didn't think there would be anyone here right now. Um, I was wondering if we could borrow your kitchen? To make a late supper for ourselves" Sena asked.

"…" the woman stared at the duo. The small girl came up to Sena, her brunette hair in braids swung as she examined him.

"You don't look like a demon"

"Mizuki!" the older woman looked like she was going to have a heart attack…

"What mama, that's what big brother, said he was" the small girl pouted.

"Hahaha… I'm not… but do you know what a demon looks like?" Sena asked squatting down to look up at her face, he smiled.

"Nope" she shook her head, her braids swung side to side.

"Well then, how can you say someone looks like something you've never seen?" Sena asked he raised an eyebrow.

"…I don't know" she pondered.

"Don't worry about it too much, what you need to worry about is bad people… there are a lot more of those these days, so don't trust everyone okay, and listen to your mommy" Sena stated firmly nodding his head while pouting.

"Hahaha big brother is funny, okay. I always listen to my momma" she stated proudly, her mother smiled.

"Ah, you said you needed to use the kitchen?" the woman asked.

"Ah yes, please" Sena stood and nodded smiling. Apparently they did have rice; someone who stayed at the inn recently had bought a sack of it, and had left it there. The woman had things she needed to tend during the morning.

"That was lucky" Kurita stated as he watched Sena add eggs into the pan.

"Yes, it was, I wonder who they could be… oh, no green onions, dogs don't like onions" Sena told himself as he almost reached for a few stalks.

"Really?" Kurita asked as he looked down at the dog.

"Yes… that's how I kept them away so far…" Sena guiltily admitted. (Wait you carry around an onion…?)

"Big brother, you're afraid of dogs?" Mizuki asked.

"Ah, well… yes…" Sena nodded and scratched his neck nervously.

"Hahaha you're funny, I'm not afraid of dogs, and I'm a little girl" she giggled as she swung her feet while sitting at the table.

"…Sena-kun?" Kurita asked as Sena got quiet.

"Y-Yes, hiccup…" though he tried not show it in his voice, it was apparent he was crying.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry" she apologized while leaning forward in her chair.

"I-I'm not c-crying…" Sena shook his head without turning to them as he added the cooked sausages into the pan.

"Hm…" Mizuki sounded and turned to look Kurita, whom was smiling wearily while sweat dropping.

"T-there, it's done" Sena nodded after tapping the pan one last time with the spatula.

"Wow, it smells good" Mizuki sniffed as Sena passed a bowl to Kurita.

"Would you like some?" Sena asked placing a bowl in front of her.

"Thank-you" she smiled as she picked up a spoonful. Next Sena set a bowl down for the dog,

"You don't have a name do you?"

'_He says Hiruma already named him __**nya**__, though it's not like when a master names a slave or servant_'

'Servant?' Sena asked in his mind as he placed a bowl down for Suzuna as she came through the door.

'_Just look at your bracelet_' she stated as she munched on the rice.

"Bracelet… when did this get here?" he wondered as he served himself some fried rice, and sat down at the table, in between bites he examined the bracelet, 'Red bat, blue cat… wait… red bat?' Sena blinked his cheek was full of rice when the door slammed open and someone shouted,

"Don't eat that! It's poisoned!"

"…" Kurita, Mizuki, and Sena stared at the person, and then they stared at the table… at their half empty bowls…

**TBC…**

* * *

_**No Sena don't die that way! **_

**KH: Oh hello, well I've been having a blast at college… ahem, that was meant to be sarcastic, but… you probably can't tell… Well let me just say, I wrote so much down, but I haven't had the chance to upload or proofread any of it, and I have a quiz, a test, and an essay due all in a few days, so I just wanted to do this before I cram! I hope to post up more soon, and I hope to get Sena's life out soon too… sigh, so much to do so little time…**


	12. Flames and Hatred part 1

**Speak your Mind**

**Genre:** Humor, Supernatural

**Summary: **Sena and Monta are best friends who'll see their lives turn upside down due to their kindness… now they'll have to help a demon, namely Hiruma, take over a kingdom while on the run from the Royal Knights. EPICNESS! What adventure awaits these poor fools?

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it. But I do own all of my OC's which will be many.

* * *

**Reviews~**

**Thanks to killmemarzgurl for reviewing once again, it is very much appreciated! The epicness has only begun! Hahaha I know what you talk about studying… I should be studying for Calculus, and Geography I have an exams this week and next week… but I didn't. I hope you did fine with your bio test!**

**And thank-you to doodle808 for reviewing… spice of life, I think it's the spice of death hahaha… anyways~ No it's possible, especially what I have in store for them, but it's most likely be the other way around, Sena being the servant instead~ Oh yes, but… OH I WISH I COULD TELL YOU! but that's gonna be a spoiler for the upcoming chapter after this… sigh~**

* * *

**KH: **_**I WANT TO WRITE, BUT I'M SO BUSY! Anyways enjoy, and if you don't… please don't shoot me…**_

* * *

**Reminders~**

**Bolded words- **Japanese words

'_Italicized words'_ – the familiar spirit (a familiar is a creature in which assists a witch/ warlock)

"speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter 12: Flames and Hatred part 1**

"Mizuki, spit it out now!" Kazuki, the blonde with the cross shaped scar on his face shouted as he rushed over to the small girl, grabbing hold of her shoulders and slightly shaking her.

"…I can't it's in my tummy" Mizuki stated as she blinked and rubbed her belly.

"H-How is it poison?" Kurita asked lowering his head to look into his wooden bowl.

"It's you people who poisoned it!" The shoulder length brunette shouted pointing at Sena and Kurita. The blonde with the spectacles behind him nodded silently in agreement.

'_Why would we poison our own food, nya, ask the smart one this_' Suzuna told Sena as she rolled her eyes. The dog, after finishing his bowl, walked past the trio and out the door, the trio walked it go.

"W-why would w-we poison our own food…?" Sena asked in a soft mutter, the trio turned to look at Sena.

"Uh, c-cause!" the brunette couldn't really think of anything to say, so in exchange, just raised his voice.

"Because…?" Sena asked following through.

"…" Mizuki then turned to her bowl and ate another spoonful.

"Mizuki!" Kazuki shouted, but she just mockingly chewed and swallowed.

"Kazuki, why are you yelling so early in the morning, our guests are complaining" his mother, the lady in the bun came through the door with a tub of clothing in her arms, Kurita got up to help her, Sena moved the bowls and Suzuna out of the way.

"Thank-you, see even the guests are more helpful than you are, lazy bum" his mother lectured with her arms on her hips.

"Hahaha brother is a lazy bum" Mizuki laughed pointing at Kazuki, Kazuki blushed. Sena kept a laugh in by just smiling, but he shook a little.

"What are you smiling at…?" Kazuki glowered at Sena.

"I'm sorry" Sena smiled, when his wound though healed ached, "Ugh" and he winced.

"What's wrong Sena?" Mizuki asked turning to the boy.

"Ah, just a throbbing from a… uh, wound" Sena stated, and then told her to dismiss it as nothing.

"Are you sure, you're sweating" Mizuki asked as she hopped down from her chair and came to Sena's side. Kurita after dropping off the load in its designated spot came over to the recoiling boy.

"Yes, we should take a look at it" Mizuki and Kazuki's mom stated as she wiped her hand with her apron, she walked over to Sena.

"N-No you don't" the trio and Sena said at the same time, they looked at each other.

"Why are you boys answering for him?" she asked in an authoritative voice.

"Uh, well" "Because…" "We're just looking out for you, mom"

"…Looking out for me? What's going to happen if I check his wounds?" she asked confused

"Nothing…" Hiruma appeared at the door, leaning across the frame. The dog alerted him, sensing that Sena might be in jam… Sena did feed him, so he owed the boy.

"Oh, my" the woman was surprised by Hiruma's sudden appearance, and his appearance.

"…The reason to why they don't want you to check his wounds is because they know how much damage was done"

"Meaning?" Mizuki asked walking up to Hiruma and staring up at him.

"Mizuki!" Kazuki shouted, but when he took a step toward Hiruma, Hiruma glared straight into his eyes causing him to freeze in his tracks, 'Such cold eyes… what is this…' Kazuki just shook, his mother came to his side wondering what was wrong with her son.

Mizuki turned her attention to her brother, but stopped when Hiruma squatted down to meet her at eyelevel.

"Because, they're the ones who dealt the blows…" she stared straight into Hiruma's cold green shards "They're the ones who hurt Sena" he uttered.

Mizuki saw the sadness and anger in Hiruma's eyes; it made her want to cry. 'Why?' she wondered.

"Hiru- Yo-Yoichi" Sena called to make him stop; it looked like the small girl was going to cry.

"Uh" Kurita was surprised by Sena calling Hiruma that, not even he called Hiruma that, but then again they are pretending to be brothers. Sena turned to Kurita, and then back to the little girl as he walked over to the two. Hiruma kept his eyes on Sena.

"Mizuki, it's fine, I'm fine, really… So don't cry, what's passed has passed" Sena smiled as he knelt down to the little girl "Right?" Sena asked turning to Hiruma with sad pleading honey brown eyes.

"…" Hiruma's cold calculating green met with the soft warm brown.

"Because, I-I'm okay now, and you're o-okay now, so it's okay, r-right Yoichi?" Sena asked blushing and looking down at his hands because he kept calling Hiruma so casually. Mizuki turned from looking at Sena to looking at Hiruma, who was still staring at Sena.

"Sigh…" Hiruma stood up and walked out the door. The two small brunettes just watched him go.

"Is he still mad?" Mizuki asked Sena in a whisper,

"I don't know" Sena looked worried as stared at the empty door.

"He's not, how can he be when Sena is not even mad?" Kurita asked smiling.

"Ah, I see, that's good" Sena smiled brightly as he stood, the room's tension somehow eased a bit.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mizuki asked,

"Yes… I'm fine. Um, Mizuki, is there a clothing shop here?" Sena asked, they all blinked,

'How random…' they all thought.

**At a shop.**

"Hm… what do you think? Is this good? Will it be warm enough?" Sena asked Kurita, as he squinted.

"Um, I'm not sure" Kurita stated examining the burgundy shirt.

"What do you think Mizuki?" Sena asked looking down at the little girl. Her brother and his two friends stood at the doorway keeping watch.

"I'm not sure… where are you going to go?" she asked looking up at Sena.

"… We're not sure yet… maybe I should get more than one?"

"I think so too" Mizuki nodded as she reached for some clothes to inspect.

"I do too" said the shop keeper smiling, she doesn't get many customers; most people buy cloth and made their own clothing.

'_I think he'd like black much better __**nya**_' Suzuna inputted.

"Really… I thought he'd like burgundy or red… it suits him" Sena thought out loud.

"Yes, red looks good on him" Mizuki thought back to the shredded clothing Hiruma wore.

"Red is his favorite color, black a close second, and then green" Kurita inputted holding one finger up.

'_Really… So Sena actually guessed right, hm~_' Suzuna purred and then walked out of the shop, pass the trio with a grin on her face. Kazuki looked incredulous, but the other two said they didn't see anything.

"Sena would know that, they're brothers" Mizuki laughed at Kurita.

"… Oh, yes…" Kurita stated sweat dripping; Sena couldn't look at Mizuki, so~ he focused on looking at the shirts and vests. Kazuki noticed.

"Um, I'll take this one, that one, and some of those vests, the leather ones. How much for the trousers, and pantaloons? He'll need at least seven correct?" Sena asked as he held up the white pantaloons (aka underwear…) everyone blushed at the boys bluntness… After paying for the clothes, and something else, they left. Mizuki walked in between Sena and Kurita, while holding Suzuna.

'You don't think he'll burn them… do you Suzuna?' Sena asked Suzuna.

'If you don't want him to, you'll have to soak them in amber water or a fire elixir'

"What?" Sena muttered thinking, Kurita smiled and said,

"I'll tell you when we get back to the inn"

"?" Mizuki didn't hear anything. The trio didn't pay any mind to it, except Kazuki… he could have sworn he saw the cat grinning.

**At the inn…**

"Sena where were you…?" Monta asked running up to Sena, he was incredibly pale… most likely from being in a room alone with a quiet contemplating fire demon and a gluttonous napping demon dog.

"I went to shop for clothes" Sena held up a bag, Kurita, and the rest were standing behind him.

"Wait, but you brought clothes" Monta stated trying to look into the bag.

"These a-are not for m-me" Sena stated without looking up, he scooted himself over close to Hiruma. Everyone just watched the transaction…

"…" Sena stood there for a few minutes and placed the bag on the table next to Hiruma and then scooted back a bit, just in case Hiruma might throw a tantrum.

"…" Hiruma eyed the boy and then the bag. Sena looked up at Hiruma, waiting for him to judge the things.

"Sigh…" Hiruma rolled his eyes as he put down his little black book. He turned to the bag and pulled it over, and pulled out a pair of pantaloons…

"What the fuck is this…?" he lifted the long legged white lacy undergarment…

"P-panta-pantaloons…" Sena stated stuttering and fearing Hiruma might set it on fire with witnesses around. He glanced over at the trio and Mizuki, they just stood there.

"I don't fucking wear pantaloons…" Hiruma stated as he dropped it back into the bag.

"T-then wha-what do you wear underneath?" Sena asked anticipating, so that he might go purchase the right items. Kurita blushed nervously as he closed his ears, Monta was just waiting for the answer, he wanted to know what a demon wears… and the rest just raised their eyebrows…

Hiruma stood up and turned to Sena, standing in front of the small boy he leaned down.

"Nothing" he grinned bearing fangs, Sena's widen as his golden brown orbs shifted downward away from Hiruma's eyes… It finally hit him.

"Oh…" Sena turned many shades of red and turned away. Kazuki covered Mizuki's ear as he pushed her out the door, his friends muttered

"That's sick…" "Perverted bastard…"

"Ah… I did not need to know that…" Monta stated as he and Kurita walked over to the other side of the room.

'_Hm~ I already knew that… demons are perverts after all __**nya**_' Suzuna came over waltzing over to Sena, who just stood there staring dumbly at the wall…

'_Oh dear~ he broke Sena~ __**nya**_' she stated, as she turned to them.

"Oi Sena, you okay man…?" Sena just stood there "uh listen… there are some g-guys out there like that…"

"Y-yes, t-there are!" Kurita assisted but blushed.

"Y-yeah and… you shouldn't let that freak you out…" Monta tried to explain but he was getting nowhere… "I mean there are weirder things MAX!" he failed his arms away. Sena took a step forward.

"S-Sena?" "Sena-kun?" Monta and Kurita looked to the small brunette who stepped in front of the closet.

"**Mina… kore… kore da!**" Sena moved his arms like he was directing traffic as he tried to show them the closet.

"W-What?"

"The **chibi** said 'this is it'" Hiruma translated as he stood there looking at his little black book (I wonder what's in it…)

"**Ha**- I mean yes! This… this closet, it's the one from my dream!" Sena stated excitedly as he smiled.

"What? Are you sure?" Monta asked examining the sides of the mahogany wood closet.

"**Hai**, this is it exactly" Sena was amazed as he opened the doors and a piece of paper came floating down…

"What's that?" Kurita asked. Hiruma walked over to the **chibi-s** whom were just awestruck by the piece of paper laying at their feet…

Hiruma picked it up and examined it… "It's a fucking map…" he turned to them and then grinned "To a treasure… in the desert"

"Just-like- Sena's-dream!" they all stated simultaneously as they looked to the small flabbergasted boy.

"D-Do we, we go?" Sena asked looking around at his friends, they all looked at Hiruma.

'_It's a sign… you can't fight it, we'll end up there anyways…_' Suzuna stated as her eyes gleamed. They stared at her and then turned their attention back to Hiruma.

"…We're passing the desert anyways… Pack your bags ladies, we're heading out" Hiruma stated, though somewhat irritated after hearing the words 'can't fight it' he wore a grin on his face and left through the door with his bag of clothes, the dog followed after him. (Hey free treasure!)

"…" the four left in the room look to each other and grinned.

"Yay~ treasure hunt!" Kurita jumped making the place shake.

"**Oi, oi, oi,** what do you think it'll be" Monta asked Sena.

"I-I, I don't know…" Sena blinked as he twiddled his fingers.

'_We'll know when we get there, __**nya**_' Suzuna remarked.

"Alright let's go!" Monta shouted jumping.

"Mm!" Kurita and Sena nodded and they headed out… but in that last second Sena sense something…

'W-What is that…' Sena looked toward the door, the door seemed to shift.

'_What is what Sena?_'

"Furta… you didn't feel it…?" Sena asked crouching down to her.

'_Feel what?_' she asked tilting her head.

"Oh, it's- it's nothing then" Sena shook his head and smiled wearily as he stood up and dusted his brown vest.

'_Hm~ Okay then, I'm going ahead_' Suzuna walked ahead after the group.

Sena walked quickly pass the door and once outside stared up at the inn, 'Please make this bad feeling go away…' he turned back slowly, giving the inn one last glance as if it would run away and then ran after his group, leaving the village and it's people behind…

**TBC…**

* * *

_**What did Sena sense…? Does it have anything to do with the knights? Will everything turn out okay or like Sena's dream…? So many questions… Well tune in next time for part 2 of Flame and Hatred.**_

**KH: Hm, well I finally got something down for Speak your Mind, though the part I want to get to is still ahead… but the next chapter is gonna be a BLAST~! Hahaha I gave you a hint… **

**Well college is still full of work, but my essays are due a little later… the ones I have to turn in soon I got done, but my exams are this week, so I might not be able to post for a while again… maybe not until the next week. I do have things down for my other **_**two**_** works!**


	13. Flames and Hatred part 2

**Speak your Mind**

**Genre:** Humor, Supernatural

**Summary: **Sena and Monta are best friends who'll see their lives turn upside down due to their kindness… now they'll have to help a demon, namely Hiruma, take over a kingdom while on the run from the Royal Knights. EPICNESS! What adventure awaits these poor fools?

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it. But I do own all of my OC's which will be many.

* * *

**Thanks to doodle808 for reviewing again~ Ah, well you'll have to read to find out, hope you like this chapter~**

**Thank-you to killmemarzgurl for reviewing again, again~ Hahaha yeah, he goes commando~ *Ahem* pardon my language~ Oh yes it is itchy and feminine, but you have to wonder… does Sena wear them, is that why he thinks Hiruma would wear them, hm~**

**And Thank-you very much to hahahaha for reviewing! Yes Dogs don't like onions, it messes up their blood cells… I think, so please don't make any dog eat them, that's animal cruelty… Sena just keeps an onion in his coat… like how people keep garlic to ward away evil… Oh don't worry my mom doesn't care, but I do~ I get good grades, I just aced my midterms! Okay I got a B… in calc… but I aced the rest!**

* * *

**KH: **_**Okay I'm gonna make a chart for everyone to see how hard it is to control wind magic… Magic Chart! At the end of this chapter~ But right now… it's almost 1 in the morning… I usually sleep at 11… sniffles… my tummy is rumbling…**_

* * *

**Reminders~**

**Bolded words- **Japanese words

'_Italicized words'_ – the familiar spirit (a familiar is a creature in which assists a witch/ warlock)

"speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter 13:** **Flames and Hatred part 2**

"Hurry the fuck up we're losing daylight" Hiruma demanded as he stood there leaning against a tree looking bored with his arms crossed.

"…" but his group stared blankly at him, he was the last to arrive seeing as he went somewhere to get changed and came over after they had arrived at the mouth of the forest.

"Sena, are you really going, can't you stay just a little longer?" Mizuki asked clinging onto her own shirt.

"Oh, I wish I could stay…" he glanced at Hiruma, who was staring off into the forest aloof, but Sena could see he was getting irritated with having to wait; his black aura was proof… "But I can't" Sena smiled as he patted her head. She looked down sadly…

"Um… how about this… I'll give you my necklace" Sena pulled out his red gem pendant from his shirt showing her

"Why?" she asked looking at the jewel and then at Sena with wondering eyes.

"Because I like you, and when we meet again you can give it back, okay?" Sena smiled,

"Mm!" she nodded smiling, understanding that that meant Sena would be back and with that Sena took off his necklace and placed it around her neck. Suddenly her face seemed to have lit up… or more like the darkness dissipated…

"…" Sena wondered 'what was that?' the bad feeling in his chest lighten a bit.

"Big brother, look what I got!" Mizuki showed Kazuki the red pendant necklace.

"Hm… that's nice… I guess" after spending the whole morning with Sena, the trio seemed to relax a bit, but they still didn't trust them that much, especially not Hiruma.

"Now get home…" he told his sister pointing back to the village, she pouted and said,

"Fine…" she skipped away and then turned back shouting "Bye Sena! Bye Kurita, bye Sena's brother! Bye Suzuna! Bye scary doggie! Bye monkey!"

"MUKYA I'M NOT A MONKEY!" Monta shouted off in the distance, Mizuki laughed as she skipped on home.

As they walked they heard a rumbling noise…

"W-what's that?" Sena asked looking around worriedly,

"Wasn't it your stomach?" Monta asked.

"N-no!" Sena blushed as he held his stomach.

"Pft…" the blonde with the spectacles and the short brown hair boy wanted to laugh, but kept it in as the Kazuki glanced at them.

"It's the fucking mountain" Hiruma nonchalantly stated.

"Oh, you know a lot about the place… why don't you walk the rest of the way yerselves" the brunette asked mockingly.

"Yeah, following you fucking idiots might be a dumb idea…" Hiruma stated as he walked passed them.

"Huh?" "HUUH?" the two shouted, but Kazuki interrupted them by saying "Watch where you're walking, that's poison oak…"

"…" they turned behind them and saw the bushes.

"…" the rest stayed quiet as they walked past the duo and followed Hiruma.

"Hiruma, what do you mean it's the mountain?" Kurita asked, looking overhead at the large rock formations.

"The soil's loose and the grounds are unstable, meaning… boulders will occasional fall from the mountain and come crashing down" Hiruma glanced over and kept on walking. He seemed to be glancing around as if picking out landmarks, just in case the 'fucking brother' or so he called them decided to ditch them… (He calls them that to spite them~)

"W-wait does that mean… a giant rock could just come hurdling toward us… just like that!" Monta asked while jumping.

"Yeah, pretty much" Hiruma stated as he kept on walking on the dirt path,

"Why the hell are we helping them again?" the brunette of the trio asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, let's just leave them…" the blonde with the spectacles agreed.

"Um excuse me" Sena called out to them surprising them and making them jump, except Kazuki who had saw him walk over to them.

"Don't do that!" the brunette shouted in Sena's flinching face.

"I-I'm s-sorry, um, but, I-I wanted to give back this-this cross" Sena handed the cross to Kazuki.

"Naw, the old man said you keep it…" Kazuki looked toward Hiruma, and looked back at the small boy 'You'll need it…'

Sena got the message, but something told him otherwise…"Um… no, I think it'd… it'd be better if you keep it…"

"Huh?" Kazuki asked.

"Please, take it… I just have a bad feeling…" Sena muttered, then shook his head, and looked up straight into Kazuki's brown eyes "Please… and… please take care of Mizuki…" Sena earnestly, "Hi- Yo-Yoichi had said we're good on our own the rest of the way…Goodbye" Sena bowed and ran off after placing the cross in Kazuki's hand.

"…What the heck was that about?" the brunette asked, the blonde with spectacles looked at the cross and then at Kazuki, who had been watching Sena run off.

"Sena, what took you so long?" Monta asked Sena as Sena caught up to them.

"O-oh sorry, I was just" Sena couldn't finish his sentence when Suzuna asked,

'_Another prediction?_'

"Oh!" Kurita and Monta turned to Sena waiting to hear it.

"…I hope not…" Sena stated as he pushed Monta making him tumble…

"Oi, Sena what was that f-" a boulder landed right where Monta had been standing previously.

"…Sena-kun… you" Kurita looked awestricken.

"…N-no, it-it was j-just a lucky guess… t-that's all…"

"Really…?" Hiruma somehow ended up standing next to the small brunette. Sena turned and stared into those eyes.

"…No…it can't be… I can't… it's his face… when… when people's faces… they look-no when they feel darken… do they d-d-?" Sena tried to ask Hiruma, will people die.

"Be careful fucking chibi… you can't fight faith…" Hiruma narrowed his eyes before he enter the dark cave entrance, the dog followed.

"…" Sena just stood there staring at the ground. Kurita went over to help Monta up.

"Hey Sena… Do what _**you**_ think is right… and we'll fix things later" Monta grinned.

'_It's usually the other way around though, Sena fixing your mess ups? __**nya**_~' Suzuna teased.

"Gr…" Monta growled.

"…Mm" Sena smiled chuckling as the four followed their leader into the cave, but that's when they heard a boom.

"W-What?" Sena turned around.

"It's just a boulder" Monta reassured him.

"I-I hope so…" but something in his chest told him, no it wasn't a boulder…

Meanwhile back with the trio…

"Oi Kazu just forgot that old cross man, it's gone… let's head back before it gets dark" the brunette stated.

"… Ugh…" Kazuki wanted to keep looking for it, but he couldn't tell his friends the reason, but they sort of knew.

"We'll help look then" the blonde with the spectacles stated closing the book he had carried with him the entire time.

"Alright, Shouzou look over there, Kouji look near the bushes but be weary of the poison oak"

"What's poison oak look like again?" Kouji asked as he rummages through the bushes.

"…I'll look there, you come look over here…" Kazuki had just finished saying when Shouzou said,

"FOUND IT!" and BOOM! An explosion occurred; flames filled the purple and pink afternoon sky.

"Wa-Wasn't me" Shouzou blushed. Kazuki watched the direction of the flames…

"Mizuki!" he shouted as he ran back to the village, the other two followed behind. As they were nearing the village something flew passed them, three people? But they were wearing strange white masks… When they had gotten to the village, or what was left of the village… they saw someone putting out the fires, that overtook the town, with some sort of hand wave, that person was also in a mask, though made of cloth and it only covered half his face…

**Back at the cave…**

They had finally made it to the light at the end of the tunnel, though the cave wasn't really dark with Hiruma and Sena lighting the way the whole time.

"So I have to soak them in an elixir made of fire element stones and different plants for three days and then it'll become flame retardant?" Sena asked Kurita.

"Yes, that's how to make it flame retardant, but only a flame user may touch the garment during those three days, because you have to change the water three times a day"

"Oh, what h-happens if s-someone else touches it?" Sena asked.

"The clothes will become useless… just fucking clothes" Hiruma inputted.

"Oh…" Sena mumbled as he held the extra clothing he had bought for Hiruma "So wait, does that mean I can make them water proof?" Sena asked, but didn't get an answer… Footsteps were heard approaching them.

"Is-Is it the knights!" Monta asked freaking out as he hid behind Kurita.

"No… it's-" Kurita couldn't finish when Kazuki came into the light covered in soot and blood…

"You… you have to help us!" he shouted in a panic.

"W-what happened?" Sena asked stumbling towards the bloody blonde,

"Mizuki! She's, she's the only one hurt… but she's- Uh just come!" he grabbed Sena's arm and pulled him.

Hiruma grabbed onto Sena's torso and held him in place.

"W-what are you doing!" Kazuki demanded.

"…What can the fucking chibi do, if you're here then that means the perpetrators are gone… and the white knights will be on their way…"

"Not soon enough, they, they were dispatched to foreign lands just this morning… or so said that mask guy… I-I know you can do something… so please" Kazuki begged, his eyes seemed to be tearing up…

"Not all the knights are gone… they aren't fucking st-"

"Hiruma-san… let's go, please" Sena begged as he tried to struggle out of Hiruma's grip but failed miserably as the white long arm tighten it's grip around his waist..

"No, you can't do anything… if you do you'll die… you already saved the fucking monkey from dying and then all the wounds you acquired haven't even healed… meaning you're out of energy… the girls a wind type, the fucking fatty can't heal her she's a level above him" Hiruma stated.

"What?" Kazuki seemed confused.

"I thought water was supposed to be able to heal all…?" Monta asked.

"No, it's limited when it comes to healing wind users, and can't do anything for fire…" Kurita stated.

"Well, I-I'll go a-anyways" Sena stuttered but finally broke out of Hiruma's grip with the help of a small water spell, "… goodbye" Sena ran taking Kazuki's hand and in a flash they were gone.

"S-Sena!" Monta shouted outreaching an arm.

"Sena-kun…" Kurita whimpered and then nervously looked to Hiruma.

"…Che" Hiruma was pissed as he gripped his arm; the heat had already return to his arm, but it left him cold… he turned the opposite direction and stormed off.

"Hi-Hiruma" Kurita whimpered… "Oh…" Kurita followed Hiruma hastily after wearily looking toward the direction Sena ran; maybe he could try talking Hiruma out of leaving Sena behind. Monta looked to the two leaving, and then turned around and ran back into the cave, back to the forest, when he got there… he saw Sena on all fours breathing heavily… and sweating.

"K-Kid" Kazuki didn't know what to do, so he picked Sena up over his shoulder and ran the rest of the way. Monta ran after them.

"M-Monta" Sena's voice was hoarse

"Hey, I'm here to help anyway I can" Monta stated determinedly, making Sena smile.

When they arrived at the scene, all the fires had been put out, and a crowd of people surrounded someone on the ground.

"K-Kazuki…" his mother called out to him.

"H-how is she?" he asked

"She's stable…" his grandfather stated.

"B-big b-brother?" Mizuki or what was left of her uttered…

"Mizuki…? What happened… to her?" Sena asked as Kazuki left him down gently

"I'll tell you later, help her, please"

"…O-Okay" Sena nodded, though he was obviously in pain. Sena sat down and took in a breath,

"_**Aeris**_" he chanted and the wind surged all around them. People began to panic but Kazuki told them to calm down. The air began to form into a ball of light above Sena and Mizuki, whom laid in front of him. Sena panted and sweated, his pale face became even paler, but that didn't stop him. Mizuki's burns and scars started to dissipate.

"Sena-kun, be careful, she's cursed, the more you heal her the more you get injured!" Kurita warned Sena as he came running. At that point Sena coughed up a large amount of blood.

"Sena!" Monta shouted, panicking, he didn't know what to do…

"Che, fucking chibi do you really want to die!" Hiruma shouted as he sat down behind Sena gripping his shoulders "Fucking fatty look through that fucking bag of his for a green blue rock called Chrysocollia, fucking monkey grab on…"

"O-Okay"

"You're gonna heal him with the fucking fatty, while the fucking **chibi** heals her, got it" Hiruma ordered Monta, Monta didn't know what to do but nodded anyways.

Suzuna had gotten the book open to a page for Monta

'_Repeat after me, __**orbis terrarium valeo valui valiturus'**_

"…" Monta made a 'like hell I can say that' kind of face.

'_You want Sena to die?_' she asked as she and Kurita got into position, she's still out of energy and Kurita is also at his limit, and it seemed he couldn't find a water stone, that meant that Monta was their only hope… the people watched in terror as Sena coughed up more blood.

"Say it again!" Monta shouted gripping the Chrysocollia as he gripped Sena's shoulder.

'_**orbis terrarium valeo valui valiturus**__' _Suzuna kept repeating it until Monta finally got it, by then Sena almost passed out.

"**orbis terrarium valeo valui valiturus**" the earth beneath their feet shook, Monta's eyes flashed.

Sena stopped coughing and the color began to come back to his face, the winds around Mizuki strengthen, and flashed into a white sparkling light, Hiruma unconsciously took a step back.

Mizuki blinked as she sat up, her wounds were gone, but…

"There's still a mark on her forehead" Sena stated panting still.

"The curse won't come off unless there's a sorcerer whom deals with curses as an occupation removes it…"

"I-Isn't it fine though she's healed" Kouji asked as Mizuki's mom hugged her to death…

"If you don't remove it now she'll die" Hiruma stated, everyone turned to him, their eyes full of sorrow.

"But… as long as she's got that necklace on she'll be fine… for now…" he muttered the last part as he leaned down next to the small tired brunette with the honey brown eyes. Kurita helped Monta up, it was the first time the monkey's ever healed anyone and overdid it a bit.

"Hiruma-san…" Sena muttered softly as he looked up, now back to his pale weaken state.

"Don't you ever… say goodbye…" Hiruma commanded him glaring holes into his head. Sena swallowed hard and nodded slowly.

"…" Hiruma didn't say anything else as he picked the boy up, and threw him over his shoulder like an old rag doll, and walked away as if nothing happened (sweat drops). Kurita followed carrying the limp monkey.

"Wait! Where do we find a sorcerer?" Kazuki shouted following them.

"How the fuck should I know…?" Hiruma asked with a straight face…

Everyone went quiet… (Sweat drops galore!)

**TBC…**

* * *

_**What's gonna happen to Mizuki, and are they gonna be okay? And what had happened that Mizuki and all the houses are brunt like that?**_

**KH: Well this still isn't the part where I wanted to be at cause I plan so far ahead but… midterms, which I aced! got in the way…**

**So now, I still have work to do, so it might be a while for me to get into the groove of things again, sorry for the wait, but I promise everyone that I'll get new chapters for Sena's life N' Headphones 21 out soon!**

**Oh for halloween I have a special treat, 3 OMAKES for each story with a Halloween theme! I'll repost this note in the other stories too**

**Sena: _have a Happy all Hallow's eve!_**

**Hiruma: _While you still can... *takes out a fire pistol* _(KH: ah spoiler...)**

* * *

_**Charty-chart-chart!**_

**Lightening- **only 3 or 4 people are, hardest magic, strongest magic, strongest healing, but it depends on the person, also you have to be born with it… very timid.

**Air- **so few that you can count them all… unless you go to a certain place… there they thrive~ very graceful, very powerful, and good with healing everyone~ also very confident.

**Fire- **few fire users, but there is a place where they thrive like… a raging wild fire… closest to air, most times can even compete with air users, but they can't heal… very arrogant.

**Water- **they're also only few water users, mostly healers, not many can fight, unless they're mixed. Can heal Water perfectly, can heal Earth so-so, Air not so much, Fire not even, and Lightening- so-so… very kind.

**Earth- **lots of earth users, sometimes goes unnoticed that they're even earth users. Magic to perform-easy! Healing- can do, but is limited to earth and lightening, very one minded.


	14. Chastity Anklet and a forgotten memory

**Speak your Mind**

**Genre:** Humor, Supernatural

**Summary: **Sena and Monta are best friends who'll see their lives turn upside down due to their kindness… now they'll have to help a demon, namely Hiruma, take over a kingdom while on the run from the Royal Knights. EPICNESS! What adventure awaits these poor fools?

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it. But I do own all of my OC's which will be many.

* * *

**Thanks to killmemarzgurl, well here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy~ Yes… Sena does wear pantaloons… going commando means you don't wear any kind of underwear… just in case I didn't clarify that… **_**okay**_** onward with the story!**

**Thank-q to doodle808 for reviewing, yeah he gets punished, in this chapter he gets punished and humiliated many times before Hiruma's satisfied. Anywho~ in the next chapter you'll see a group~ and you can judge if they're bad or not, but yes the football teams will be in tribes, villages, roaming, or ~ hehehe can't say give you a hint, it's about Agon~ Maybe she'll be an asset maybe she won't, who knows? **

* * *

**KH: **_**Ah, I forgot to post this yesterday, **_**isogashii isogashii **_**(busy busy) **_**honto ni sumimasen****!

* * *

**

**Reminders~**

**Bolded words- **Japanese words

'_Italicized words'_ – the familiar spirit (a familiar is a creature in which assists a witch/ warlock)

"speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter 14: Chastity Anklet and a forgotten memory**

**On the road in a forest somewhere… **

"Bwahahaha it's great being out of prison" a large man with a silly grin, in captain's armor laughed wholeheartedly.

"Captain Otawara, it's great having you back, right Sakuraba!" a boy, missing a tooth, riding with Sakuraba asked looking up at the blonde.

"Uh… Mm" Sakuraba nodded smiling down at the boy, though his mind was mostly somewhere else.

"Sakuraba, are you sure you don't remember his face?" Takami, riding a white stallion second in the lead asked.

"I-I'm sure…" Sakuraba riding behind stated without taking his eyes off his reins. The boy glanced up and saw the confusion in Sakuraba's eyes; he was going to say something when the only one riding a black stallion interjected.

"It doesn't matter… once we find Hiruma, we'll find the _traitor_" Shin narrowed his eyes at the dirt road ahead.

**Meanwhile back at the village!**

"What-what do you mean you don't know! You should know, you're-" Kazuki freaked, all was quiet in the village except for the smoke and caving roofs.

"I'm not from around these parts, that's why I needed you idiot brothers' help… if that wasn't any indication enough" he grinned bearing pearly white fangs, Sena still atop of his shoulders sweat drop as did Monta, who was now atop of Kurita's arms.

"We're not brothers" Kouji and Shouzou had wanted to shout, but now wasn't the time.

"B-But you have to know!" Kazuki turned to Mizuki, who wriggled out of her mother's grip.

"Big brother… I'm fine, really… nothing hurts anymore" she smiled.

"Are you- are you sure?" he asked kneeling down,

"Yup!" she jumped up and stretched. Her mother and brother let out a sigh of relief.

"Mizuki… what happened?" Sena, who was still on Hiruma's, shoulder facing the other way, asked, Hiruma bounced him, causing his to 'Oof'

"We have no time for that fuckin' **chibi**! Let's get a move on, we're losing daylight…" and what he said was true, the sun started to set… and this time with a more tired and injured group Hiruma would have to protect them all from the creatures of the night… (I just had to add that~)

"Y-you could spend the night here you know" Kazuki's mother tried to persuade Hiruma.

"…We can't" Hiruma turned away, Sena ended up facing everyone, and his pale and sickly face made them pity him…

"And why is that?" one of the villagers asked, though the roofs were on fire, the fires were put out and the damage was minimal, the inn wasn't damaged at all, and there was plenty of room.

'_Sena, think of something quick __**nya**__…we can't stay the knights will be here any moment, uh they think you're sickly, so_' Suzuna explained through telepathy.

"I'm sorry… but I need to find a doctor soon…" Sena explained as he pretends to cough, though it turned into a whooping cough… the elder offered him some water.

"Yes, but to travel through the forest and the cave, and then the desert at night… that's suicide" the elder explained, he too was a little burned but only his arm.

"Ah, your arm…" Sena tried to reach out to heal it, but Hiruma just smacked his ass making him yelp, he then turned bright red, everyone sweat dropped.

'_Sexual harassment_' that, in turn, made Sena turn a brighter shade of red.

"Gr, if you fuckin' die… so help me I'll go after your soul and PUNISH YOU PERSONALLY!" that made Sena swallow hard, but the lump in his throat wouldn't go away…

"I'll help you sir..." Kurita offered the elder as he set Monta down, this happened while Hiruma lectured and smacked Sena's bottom, "So what did happen?" Kurita asked looking away, seeing as they weren't getting anywhere fast and it was late, knowing the sensible, though eccentric, Hiruma, they would end up staying… and hopefully they wouldn't meet up with trouble…

The elder started to speak as Kurita healed him "Sigh… it started when you boys left… there came three masked figures, cloaked in black, but wore white masks with red markings, they came searching for a particular item... though it's name I haven't heard in years, it once was a valuable item in this village… Hope's Water…"

"Hope's water… I think I've heard of it before…" Kurita inputted.

"That's because it's a very precious item that belonged to a group, our ancestors, whom use to live here... a water tribe, though they mostly migrated toward the land near the sea-"

"What's a sea?" a young villager asked.

"The sea is a big body of water… so far beyond the eye can see, a deep blue glistening in the sun..." Kurita smiled.

"Sounds beautiful" Mizuki blushed at Kurita's description of this foreign beauty.

"Mm, it's a place of beauty and tranquility, but when there is a storm, it's devastating…" Kurita smiled solemnly.

"Ah, yes… that's it… well the three masked figures, they wouldn't believe when I had told them it's no longer here… they tried bargaining"

"T-That's when Mizuki" Kazuki's mother started to explain.

"That's when I jumped out and said you're bad guys... cause I felt it... a darkness, really cruel and black fog coming out of them" Mizuki jumped and pointed off into the distance.

"Ah, you felt their aura" Monta inputted.

"Then they attacked… a flaming fireball… at her" Kazuki's and Mizuki's mother cried.

"But… it missed, exploding before contact… and scattered…" one villager said amazingly.

Sena then heard Hiruma mutter something about the necklace Sena had given Mizuki, but didn't pay much attention otherwise as Mizuki started to talk.

"Then they came up to me…I was so scared, I couldn't stop shaking, I couldn't run… and then he did something with this weird looking sword and my whole body was on fire!" Mizuki cried, but she stopped shortly as her mother comforted her.

"T-That's when another masked figure appeared… clad in black appeared, he put out Mizuki's fire and chased the three out… he left after putting out the fires in the village…"

"Yeah… I didn't even see him come" some of the villager murmured.

"Hello again…" the man in black greeted them.

"Ah, when did you get here?" they all turned and saw the man…

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but…" the man in the black mask turned to Hiruma.

"Hiru-Yoichi… can you put me down…?" Sena asked leaning back in Hiruma's arm as he caught a glance at the man looking their way.

"No…"

"…" tear filled eyes look pleading toward the crowd and the masked figure, they all sweat dropped.

"We all know you're not brothers… you really should put him down" everyone stated feeling even more sympathetic for the boy.

"What! He's not Sena's big brother… then why is he so worried for Sena? What's your relationship then, are you married?" Mizuki asked smiling.

"Mizuki!" her mother called her, she turned to her mother, but Hiruma squatted down and said,

"In a sense…" Hiruma placed Sena down, "see this on my neck?" Hiruma grinned, as he pointed to the red collar on his neck. She nodded.

"Uh-huh"

"Sena put that there; I belong to him now… we can never be separated…" Hiruma looked toward Sena, who was too preoccupied with balancing on his feet to listen.

"EH!" everyone turned to stare at the big honey brown-eyed boy who was now talking to the masked figure.

'_Does that mean Sena's married to me too_ _**nya**_~' Suzuna asked Hiruma as she walked over to Sena…

'What's mine is mine, touch it and you die…'

'_Oo~ I'm so scared, __**nya**_'

"Sena… are you okay, your father is worried" the man squatted down and ruffled Sena's wild milk chocolate brown hair. Suzuna looked to Hiruma and grinned. Hiruma eyed the man, the cloak kept his magical presence hidden (no he's just that way, guess who!)

"I'm fine…mostly, how are you?" he asked smiling, the man held onto Sena to stabilize him.

"You know each other?" Monta asked.

"Of course, it's-" the man clasped Sena's mouth shut gently.

"Shh… let's just say Sena is a savior of mine… of course of the whole village of Hallow, ten years ago…"

"You mean that time… there was a huge fire that rage for three whole days straight, but not one person was injured… a miracle… that's why they renamed the city from _**Desino**_ (end, desist) to Hallow (holy)" Kazuki's mom asked.

"Really…" Monta asked he turned to Sena, his eyes wide.

"I thought it was because it's next to the holy grounds?" Sena asked.

"No… it was Desino" the old man stated.

"Hm…" Monta and Sena both hummed.

"Ten years ago, the orphanage in which my brothers and sisters and I were living in burst into flames, it was built right next to an old oil lamp shop, which on that hot summer day, ignited… everyone would have died if it weren't for Sena… who was just passing by with his mother…"

"My mom?" Sena asked smiling, glad to hear something about his mother.

"Yes… a very beautiful long black haired young woman, she wore white and you were also in your Sunday best, though that didn't last very long when you ran into the flames…"

"…I-I don't really remember…" Sena tried thinking back; it just caused him a headache.

"That's mostly due to… that" the man pointed at Sena's foot.

"My shoe?" Sena squatted down and stared at his brown boot. Mizuki came up to Sena and squatted with the boy.

"No what's on your ankle" the man touched Sena's pants leg.

"Hm?" Mizuki pulled Sena's pant leg up causing Sena to fall on his butt.

"Mizuki" her mother reprimanded her, though she ignored it.

"Hahaha, it's fine" Sena laughed as he remembered, "My anklet"

"…Isn't that a chastity anklet?" Kurita asked "I heard it was a trend in these nearby villages"

"…" the trio sniggered, well Kouji and Shouzou, for a boy to have a chastity anklet meant a lot of things~

"That's what most people called it after the trend started… though this is different… Sena was the first to wear it…" the man stated, it seem he was reminiscing.

"That's right the anklet was a sign to show their appreciation to God so girls would wear it, boys being too embarrassed would wear a necklace" Mizuki's mother said as she pulled on Kazuki's necklace.

"M-Mom!" Kazuki blushed as his friends sniggered and laugh, he turned to shoot a glare in their direction and they just shook their heads meaning 'we didn't mean anything by it'.

"Yes, Sena's mother is the one whom spread the word about the anklet… Sena being the only child to wear it and a boy… he got teased…"

"…Now I remember… oh and that's when I met Riku, he had on so many gold bracelets and earrings, he but took most of them off to play with me, though he kept on his earrings and ring, saying if he took it off something bad would happen"

"Restriction items" Hiruma stated.

"Yes… and that is a restriction anklet… if Sena were to take it off… his power would come into full bloom"

"Don't say bloom, I'm a boy!" Sena nearly cried, though he was too tired to.

"S-Sorry" the man apologized.

"Wait, does that mean if Sena takes it off he can undo the curse!" Kazuki asked.

"No, a curse is not something meant to be undone by power alone… it's something that needs a knowledgeable mind to reverse… someone who can curse. There is such a person a little town further aways from here called **tristis **(sad, gloomy), though I don't think the sorceress will help you… in fact, the moment you see her she might curse you… but her apprentices are kind hearted people… though one seems to be a bit of an idiot, so I would consider you look toward the other, you'll know him when you see him, he's a bright boy, in more ways than one…" the man touched his own forehead.

"?" they didn't know what he meant…

"What if we can't find the bright one… can the idiot help us?" Monta asked.

"It depends... if you can get him serious enough" the man sweat dropped.

"How do we do that?" Kurita asked.

"… I'm not sure…"

"…" (Sweat drop) 'Back to square one', but at least they had a lead.

'Hopefully we'll meet up with the bright one…' Sena thought as he laughed wearily.

"Oh, Ishi- Brother … um about this money" Sena took out the coin bag filled with gold.

"Oh, that is from your mother, your father had saved it for you, keep it" Ishimaru (okay if you haven't figured it out by now… wow!)

"O-okay, but I was wondering, if …" Sena whispered something into Ishimaru's ear, at first Hiruma was miffed but then he smirked after hearing what Sena had to say.

"I see… it is true, a medicine man is soon to come for the monthly prescription, hm, okay I'll give it to him" he smiled through his mask.

Sena handed half the bag's content to the tall man, whom placed it in his own bag.

"I'll see you later, take care" Ishimaru stated as ruffled Sena's hair one last time and ran off in a flurry.

"Did he leave already? I didn't even get to say thank-you…" Mizuki whined.

"Don't worry, if you want to thank him all you have to do is visit an inn in Hallow" Sena told Mizuki and her mother.

"Oh you mean the man with the glasses' inn?" Mizuki asked eyes going wide as she tilted her head up.

"Yes that's the one" Sena smiled still tottering. Mizuki's mother helped him steady.

"I think it's late enough, you boys should get some rest" she suggested. The group turned to Hiruma, who sighed and "Do what you will…" and they all cheered! But that's when Sena noticed something on Hiruma's shoulder… a bat?

'Alright, so the fucking knights headed east first… good… that'll put some distance between us'

"Hiruma-san"

"What, fucking **chibi**?"

"Is that a bat?" Sena pointed at the small mammal.

"So what if it is?" Hiruma turned to face the **chibi.**

"Aw~ I love bats" Sena smiled, his cheeks had a little color to them.

"…" Kurita, Monta, and Suzuna were stunned silent 'that's right… Sena was out cold when Kurita had told me about Hiruma being a Bat demon…"

"Really" Hiruma grinned an unholy grin while leaning in closer, closing in the distance between their faces.

"U-Uh, y-yeah…" Sena backed away from the creeper "Basic-basically small animals… but not dogs… except for…" Sena looked down at the small dog that appeared at Hiruma's foot with a thick twig like thing in his mouth.

"Cerberus" Hiruma stated.

"Cerberus?" Monta asked as Sena knelt down to retrieve whatever was in the dog's mouth.

"His name?" Kurita asked.

'_He said that's the name Hiruma gave him, __**nya**__, but he's his own dog_'

"An herb? No, a root?" Sena asked as he stood up.

"Ah, that's ginseng it's for restoring energy" 'where did he ever find that? It's even dried…'

"I see… did you get this for me?" Sena asked.

_**GRUFF**_

"**Doumo arigatou** Cerberus-san, I'll make you something good for dinner… Would you mind letting me borrow your kitchen, again?"

"No, problem, let's be on our way now" Mizuki's mom escorted them back to the inn. After Sena and Mizuki's mom made dinner filled with dishes that included basil, rosemary, garlic, fennel seed (for energy). Sena persisted; having found new energy from eating/ gagging on the root (later he found out he could have just boiled it and drank the tea…), he wanted to help with the dishes and other chores. But she told him off to bed.

Later that night Sena fell fast asleep. He had dreamt a wonderful dream of a little blonde boy, in a red vest, flying a kite with a brunette man, perhaps his father, atop a flowery hill. The hill was covered with white flowers but somehow the boy had found a red one, a rose.

'This flower is for me? Thank-you-' the man was cut short by Sena who felt as if he were suffocating…

"Uh…" he woke from his sleep, the room was still dark, there wasn't any light shining between the parted curtains. So why was he awake…? Sena tried to get up but… there was feeling of heaviness on his stomach,

'Furta, is that you?' he asked with his mind, so as not to disturb his companions sleeping in the beds beside him.

There was no reply, meaning it wasn't her… 'Then w-what, w-who?' Sena was beginning to get worried… He looked across from him, there Monta laid sleeping, upside down, in a disheveled pile, aka his blanket. That either left Kurita… 'no if it were Kurita-san I would be crushed or on the floor… it can't be Hiruma-san… there's no way… so who is this?'

Sena tried to pull away from the arm, but the arm just clutched onto him even more so, pulling him into a deeper embrace…

'Okay…' "Ugh" Sena tried to move again, but the arm, again, pulled him into a deeper embraced.

'Wait… is this person awake… let's see…' Sena tried to lift the arm up and slip away but another arm slip underneath him and pulled him into a bear hug…

"Okay… whoever you are… I know you're awake… so do please let me go" Sena whispered in the softest voice he could mutter while trying to wiggle free. The body pressed against Sena.

'Okay… this is a man…' Sena blushed 'I can't believe, I'm away from home and I've encountered what Mamori-neechan warned me about… dear lord help me!' Sena thrashed.

"Shh… damn **chibi**, go to sleep…"

"…HIRU-mm" a hand covered Sena's mouth, keeping him from shouting.

"I'll say this one last time… go to sleep fucking **chibi**…" Hiruma voice, though quiet, was full of venom… and the fact that Hiruma's nail was digging into Sena's cheek didn't help either…

"…mm… sniffles" Sena nodded as he sobbed the perpetrators hand still tightly clasped over his face.

**Back at the village**

Ishimaru had just returned to the inn after handing the money to Musashi, Musashi had persisted that he give it back to Sena, but Ishimaru said,

"You'll have to give it to him yourself then…"

When he entered the door of the inn, the bell rang.

"Oh Ishimaru, look at who came to visit!" Mamori smiled brightly.

"Who?" Ishimaru asked, it was a wonder Mamori noticed him.

"Hello Ishimaru"

"Ah, what are you doing here!" Ishimaru shouted.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Who's that, that Ishimaru exclaims over? Why is Hiruma in Sena's bed? Will the White Knights find our antiheros?**_

**KH: Alrighty then, next time, Chapter 15: Journey to the South, deserted China town?**

**Man I'm so tired… night!**


	15. OMAKE: Musashi's POV

**Speak your Mind**

**Genre:** Humor, Supernatural

**Summary: **Sena and Monta are best friends who'll see their lives turn upside down due to their kindness… now they'll have to help a demon, namely Hiruma, take over a kingdom while on the run from the Royal Knights. EPICNESS! What adventure awaits these poor fools?

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it. But I do own all of my OC's which will be many.

* * *

**Thanks you doodle808 for the review! Ah… I would probable pass out if a demon was in bed with me… Oh he's gonna lose it… soon~**

**Ah, my crazy buddy… I forgot to PM you… sobs… so sleepy, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**Ah thank-you to killmemarzgurl for reviewing! Your answer lies in the next chapter… or next OMAKE after this one. When it's Hiruma's POV.**

**Thank-you Bar-Ohki for reviewing, let's see if I can clear up any confusion! Yes, Mizuki got cursed, by a sword, by a bandit. Yes, they were originally heading into the desert to find treasure, but because Mizuki got cursed so they're going to find a doctor. And yup Hiruma is bound to Sena by a blood pact (this usually occurs between witches and demons), but theirs was completely a bi-product. Hm… I hope that cleared up your confusion~**

* * *

**KH: **_**Ah, Change of plans… the journey to the south was postpone due to a side story, but the OMAKE is a must read!**_

* * *

**Reminders~**

**Bolded words- **Japanese words

'_Italicized words'_ – the familiar spirit (a familiar is a creature in which assists a witch/ warlock)

"speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

**OMAKE: Musashi's POV, sort of…**

"What in the world are you doing here Yukimitsu!" Ishimaru asked wide eyed and jaws gaped.

"My mistress wanted one of the students to come and see the demon held here, there aren't that many records of fire bats in existence today, it's a rarity, and we already have permission from the royal knights a few weeks back, so here I am. How are you?" Yukimitsu a young man with a receding hairline in a black cloak asked as he stood up to greet the gaping man.

"I think I best be going…" Ishimaru turned to the door.

"Why the rush?" Mamori asked, "You just got back."

"Oh, it's… complicated"

"…does it have something to do with the knights leaving in a hurry, there was rumor something bad happened, but they haven't told us just what yet…" Mamori stated worried about him being out so late, and also about the boys, 'I wonder where they are now?'

"…" Ishimaru didn't want her to worry, and by the time he did get back it would be late, they would probably be in the desert… if that were so then by the time he got to them and brought them back the knights might have return from just beyond the eastern mountains.

That's when Musashi appeared through the door, he saw they had a guest and bowed his head. Yukimitsu then bowed his head and smiled.

"I came to ask something from Ishimaru…" Musashi said before Mamori could open her mouth.

"Ah! That's right… Yukimitsu could you take a look at Musashi's father"

"Hm… why certainly, is he cursed?"

"No just ill, but there is also someone who needs your help, a girl in Vincin, she is cursed, and my master's son has set out on a quest to look for you… could you perhaps send a letter to your Mistress to give to him once he's made it to Tristis? I'll gladly pay you for your service, but for right now could you take a look at the two?"

"Alright, I'll take a look at Mr. Musashi's father now and tomorrow morning after I examine the demon, I'll go see the girl" It was the middle of the night, almost 11 pm right.

"Uh…" Ishimaru pulled Yukimitsu to the side while Musashi got the hint and distracted Mamori.

"You see…" after explaining what happened Yukimitsu become truly intrigue… with Sena.

"No need for payment… I gladly help if Sena is willing to let me examine him… but first I must send a letter to my Mistress right away to keep them from leaving until I get there" Yukimitsu said eagerly.

"Thank-you, I'm sure he'll allow it, he's a very kind hearted boy" Ishimaru smiled.

"I see, no it's no problem, I should be thanking you, ah Mr. Musashi"

"Musashi's just fine" Musashi stated.

"Alright then, I'm a licensed physician, if you would please allow me to see your father I'll be more than gladly see if I can do anything to help"

"I have no way of paying you seeing as this belongs to Sena…" Musashi held out the bag to Ishimaru, "My father didn't want to accept charity, even if it's from a friend" Musashi sighed.

"It's fine, I will gladly see what I can do, free of charge" Yukimitsu stated.

"…" Ishimaru thought about what Sena had said to him…

'I know he's going to refuse the money, even Mr. Takekura will, they are good people, and if they don't accept it give them a job to do, and see if they can refuse it. They really need the money… and if all else fails… ask him if … keeping us company during our travels counts as a big enough job for 7000 gold coins, though it might be more or less… in there' Ishimaru chuckled, even now he did. (7000 gold coins would pay for the bills and food and tax for about oh say 10 years…)

He promptly told Musashi what Sena had said, and Musashi was a bit taken back, but only for a moment, he then said,

"I can't… My father"

"Who do you think this is, this is one of the students to the legendary Sorceress Oka, there isn't an illness to man that she can't cure, and this here is one of her top students" Ishimaru stated. Yukimitsu blushed from the praise.

Musashi was still not so sure about all this, but what harm could it do for a physician to check his father's health…

(Sorceress are different from Witches, they are more known and used by royalty, messing with one is punishable by the gallows)

Soon at the blacksmithing shop, Yukimitsu entered Mr. Takekura's room. After fifteen minutes of checking his pulse, eyes, and mouth. Yukimitsu stated,

"He's only exhausted from an over abused body, with rest and these medicines he'll be right as rain in a few weeks and he has to stop pushing himself so much, but… if you want fast results and the ability to work without worry… I could"

"Could what?" Mrs. Takekura asked.

"I could transfer life energy to Mr. Takekura…"

"A-Are you a witch?" Mrs. Takekura asked flabbergasted that her son would actually bring a witch into their home. She turned to the door, where her son stood. Ishimaru had remained at the inn with Mamori, because Shuma was out on an errand.

"No ma'am I am a sorceress' assistant"

"…" Mrs. Takekura's eyes resembled a fish out of water. Mr. Takekura didn't even bat an eye, he just laid on the bed with his head propped up. Musashi wanted to chuckle, but kept it to a small smirk. "We-We have no means of paying for such a great person to operate on-"

"Relaxed Ma'am it's all covered for" Yukimitsu smiled reassuringly.

"By, by who?" she asked leaning forward.

"A boy by the name Sena"

"…" she looked over to her son and then her husband who both remained silent. Really now… a boy they had met a few years ago had really done all this for them… why…?

After all the herbs were set out and the candles were lit Mr. Takekura was set to sit the middle of his bed while his back was facing Yukimitsu.

"Do you want us to leave?"

"No, it'll only take but a few minutes… but I would like a glass of water afterwards… my throat tends to dry after performing life transfers" he stated jokingly as he smiled. Musashi laughed, and his mother reprimanded him for it with a tap on the arm as she went out the door to fetch him a glass of water.

"Thank-you"

"Don't thank me, thank your friend" Yukimitsu said as his arms began glowing a pure white light.

"Hm…" Musashi nodded, then an idea came to him and he left the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To work… I'll be leaving afterwards; I don't know when I'll be back…"

"What, why?" she asked confused, her husband was getting better, and soon he'll be able to work, but now her son is leaving…?

"To repay the favor…" he smiled a small smile, his mother touched his unshaven face and nodded, she knew what he meant. 'They're gonna need weapons if I know Hiruma… he'll need his fire power'

Inside Yukimitsu had just finished.

"There you are, how do you feel?" he asked Mr. Takekura. But instead of getting an answer Mr. Takekura promptly stood up and headed out the door after his son. Yukimitsu and Mrs. Takekura followed him, he went into the workshop and pushed Musashi aside and said,

"You'll never be as good of a blacksmith as I am, it'll take you weeks to finish this job alone" that only made Musashi smile and went to work helping his father keep the forge hot enough for the iron.

"T-Thank-you" Mrs. Takekura cried softly into her hand and then turned to Yukimitsu, "Thank-you" as she wiped away the remaining tears. They both stood in the doorway watching the two working. After hours of working without a break throughout the long night, (A/N: like me…) they had finally finished…

"Oi stupid son, give this back to the brat, the treatment was more than enough payment and I don't hell as need a payment for a taking a shitty son like you off my hands"

"…" Musashi could only smirk and shake his head at his father as he took the bag of gold.

Mr. Takekura took the bandana from Musashi's head, in doing so ruffled Musashi's head a bit.

Musashi walked over to the inn and knocked on the door. Ishimaru came to the door with Mamori (they both have rooms in the inn).

"I'm almost done packing your lunches, have some breakfast why don't you?" Mamori asked.

"I'll wake Yukimitsu to come and join us" Ishimaru stated and went on his way, after Mamori set the table and as Musashi was about to say something they heard a scream asking,

"When did you get here!" (Ah Ishimaru… you're really invisible aren't you…)

"He's up now" Mamori stated smiling, but she was visibly tired.

"Rough night?"

"No… I was staying up all last night finishing these" Mamori pulled out article of clothing that she was making for Sena, but he had left before she knew it.

"Could you…" she placed them along with a letter on the table.

Musashi chuckled and nodded.

"Thank-you" she smiled and then yawn "Now if you'll excuse me, my bed is calling for me"

"That sounded a lot like Sena"

She smiled and went off to bed.

'Ah, everyone of them are idiots… seems like I'm an idiot too' Musashi thought as he packed the clothes and letter into his knapsack.

After breakfast Musashi and Yukimitsu had set out for Vincin.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well Musashi's going to follow our heroes! But will he get there in time with the weapons… seeing as the bandits are just up ahead…**_

**KH: Sorry I meant Chapter 15: Journey to the South, deserted China town? But then I wrote an OMAKE instead because~ I wanted to… oh another OMAKE might occur, this time in HIRUMA'S POV!**

**It's late again… and I'm tired… again…**


	16. OMAKE: Hiruma's POV

**Speak your Mind**

**Genre:** Humor, Supernatural

**Summary: **Sena and Monta are best friends who'll see their lives turn upside down due to their kindness… now they'll have to help a demon, namely Hiruma, take over a kingdom while on the run from the Royal Knights. EPICNESS! What adventure awaits these poor fools?

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it. But I do own all of my OC's which will be many.

* * *

**Thank-you doodle808 for reviewing, yup I can't wait for some Musashi action either and having finish my geography exam and essays I can finally get back into the swing of things so sorry for the delay!**

**Thank-you for the review Bar-Ohki, yup Yukimitsu's gonna be a big help to the roaming heroes… well I wouldn't call them heroes… but, uh… just ignore me.**

**Thank-you to killmemarzgurl for the review! Yup I wanted Musashi out there helping them, because they're gonna have a tough time getting around as is so the gang will all be there… somehow. Yay brownies!**

**Thank-you to Invader Sckare for the review! Hahaha, that made me happy! Um~ I don't know how long this fic will be, but it will be long… I can never write short stories, but short essays, I can do. **

* * *

**KH: **_**Here's an OMAKE in Hiruma's POV, well mostly… Sorry for the delay, here's my excuse… teachers don't get the concept of having one midterm… so I was doing my 2 midterm, no it's not a quarter-term because they're giving us 3 not four… Tri-term I guess… ANYWAYS~ there's a SNEAK PEAK at the bottom for the next chapter, if you want to, you can read it~**_

* * *

**Reminders~**

**Bolded words- **Japanese words

'_Italicized words'_ – the familiar spirit

"speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

**OMAKE: Hiruma's POV**

'The fuckin' **chibi** is so fuckin' bent of staying in this fuckin' town' (Okay so Hiruma isn't happy…) But Hiruma couldn't blame him, or the other idiots for that matter… That's when a bat appeared before him.

"Do what you will" he dismissed his comrades and turned his attention to the bat.

"What do you have for me on the whereabouts of the tin cans?" Hiruma asked it as it landed on his shoulders.

"_**Just as you suspected, they departed from the castle and are on hot pursuit, but…**_"

"But what?" Hiruma narrowed his eyes 'This had better be good…'

"They headed to the eastern mountains"

'Alright, so the fucking knights headed east first… good… that'll put some distance between us' that's when Sena came over to him cautiously calling him.

'Keh, at least he knows who's boss'

"What, fuckin' **chibi**?"

"Is that a bat?" he heard Sena ask wearily.

'Keh, knowing the kid, he'd probably freak… hm' He smirked to himself, "So what if it is?" Hiruma turned to face Sena.

"Aw~ I love bats" the kid said, his face flush with joy.

'Ah huh… interesting' "Really" at this point Hiruma was grinning like a madman. Sena wearily took a step back,

"U-uh y-yeah…Basic-basically small animals… but not dogs"

'Right, the kid's afraid of basically everything larger than him…' Hiruma rolled his eyes.

"Except for…" Sena started to say he glanced over at the mutt that sat down next to Hiruma.

"Cerberus" Hiruma answered the **chibi**, then the monkey said something but Hiruma paid no heed to it, instead smirked because the mongrel did as he had asked and got the root from the old man. The 'fuckin' fatty' as Hiruma would call Kurita, started to explain the use of the root to the midgets.

"I see… did you get this for me?" Sena asked leaning down to the dog.

_**GRUFF**_

(**Translation**) "_**Hiruma told me to give it to ya so ya don't die**_"

'Keh' Hiruma inwardly scoffed.

After dinner the others talked and chat amongst the villagers, Sena helped with the dishes while Hiruma went out for some air.

'It's been 205 years… 232 days 16 hours and 22 minutes, but I finally found you… keh…' he grinned at the sky the wind swept through gently pushing his yellow gravity defying spikes back. A child's kite flew through the night sky catching his attention, probably was stuck in a nearby tree and the wind had freed it.

"Fly away…" Hiruma's hand reached up to it… but it was high in the sky. 'Those were your last words…' Hiruma laughed at himself for acting like a kicked puppy or rather a kicked demon…

He went back inside; everyone was already getting ready for bed.

'Might as well…' but before going to bed he decided to gather a few minions to keep watch… just in case, and so he signaled through ultrasonic waves, commanding all bats in the area to keep watch and did so.

After an hour of just listening to the quiet of the room he had finally drifted into a light slumber, but would soon wake up…

(**Dream**)

"Hey… why don't you ever call me daddy or papa Ro-" A man with short brunette hair that was comb to the side tried to ask but was interrupted by the small child he was asking.

"Stop calling me that!"

"But-but it's your name" the man whimpered.

"No it's not!"

"What do you mean…?" it was usually awkward when adults pouted but the man pulled it off quite nicely, though it didn't help that the child was facing the opposite direction.

"I heard what the villagers talk about! I know that I'm a demon! And that you're not my father! You never were!"

"… Oh Rose-"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" the blonde boy sent a fireball hurling at the older man. But the man stood his ground; he didn't even flinch as it went blazing past his shoulder singeing his clothes.

"…Okay… I won't call you that… so what can I call you?" the man asked his voice still calm and soft, a smile lit up his face.

"Hiruma… Hiruma Yoichi…" the boy calm down as he muttered, not being able to look the man in those eyes, those bright golden brown eyes.

"Leech demon?… if that's what you want Yoichi, okay, but I still think what I call you is better… it suits you so much better, I mean it is your favorite color and all…and I still wish you would call me father… just once" the man held up one finger as he pouted.

"…Che…" young Hiruma turned away, crossing his arms, some color lined his cheeks.

(**Dream shifts to village, the man is not there, villagers surround the young boy**)

"Your real father never loved you, you ungrateful brat, how dare you yell at our master!"

"Your father wanted you dead! Did you hear me, DEAD!"

"Your mother was unfaithful wench!"

"You're nothing but a demon child!" the villagers all shriek throwing words filled with venom and stones at the young Hiruma.

"SHUT UP!" small Hiruma covered his ears crouching to the ground.

(**Dream shifts**)

Knights surround him; they all aim their swords at him, but someone held him tightly.

"You have to get away, Yoichi, get as far away from here" little Yoichi just stood there shocked… the man… the man who wanted him to call him father was holding him… covered in blood…

"Fly away little one… spread your wings… and… fly away…" the man's eyes shut… and would never open again.

(**Nightmare over**)

"Shit" Hiruma cursed under his breath, only one hour had passed and he was already drenched in sweat. A nightmare… at his age, 'I'm getting too soft… I already found him, what else do I need… unless… it's not him…'

Hiruma got up from his disheveled mess called a bed and walked over to Kurita, he was sound asleep. The next bed held Sena and right next to him Monta.

'Look at that stupid face…' Hiruma poked Sena's face, making him whimper, but he settled back instantly.

'Sleeping so soundly when your other half is having nightmares, huh brat?' (Blood bond~)

'You need to be punished…' Hiruma crawled into Sena's bed.

Sena murmured something incoherent then shifted a little. Hiruma held on tighter, causing Sena to move his head. Then it began, the game of who gives up first.

Sena tried to pull away from Hiruma's arm, but the arm just clutched onto him even more so, pulling him into a deeper embrace…

"Ugh" Sena tried to move again, but the arm, again, pulled him into a deeper embraced.

Sena tried to lift the arm up and slip away but another arm slip underneath him and pulled him into a bear hug…

'You're not getting away from me that easily…' Hiruma smirked.

"Okay… whoever you are… I know you're awake… so do please let me go" he heard Sena whisper in the softest voice while squirming.

'Shit… it's your own fucking fault…' (ah to be young and male…)

Sena thrashed trying to get away from the perverted demon.

"Shh… damn **chibi**, go to sleep…" Hiruma whispered into Sena's ear.

"…HIRU-mm" a hand covered Sena's mouth, keeping him from shouting.

"I'll say this one go to sleep fucking **chibi**…" Hiruma voice, though quiet, was full of venom… and the fact that Hiruma's nail was digging into Sena's cheek didn't help either…

"…mm… sniffles" Sena nodded as he sobbed the perpetrators hand still tightly clasped over his face.

'…Che' Hiruma released his hand, Sena slowly scooted away until he was at the edge of the bed and slowly but surely went back to sleep, though he was still sniffling, Hiruma was about ready to head back to bed in his own bed when _**thump!**_

Sena fell out of bed.

"… You fell out of it you can get back in it…" Hiruma went back to his own bed. After an hour of ruffling around he stood up and picked up Sena tossed him on the bed and went back to his own bed…

**The next morning~**

After packing, Hiruma checked the security system he put up the night before. He was pleased that there wasn't any trouble that is until …

"What the fuck are you doing?" Hiruma asked, though it was rhetorical.

"We're going with you" Kazuki stated.

"No you're not"

"I wasn't asking your permission" the blonde with the x rebutted.

"We don't need _**dead**_ weight" Hiruma bluntly stated.

"What about those two, they're pretty useless now" Kouji asked pointing back to Sena and Monta, not getting the emphasis he put on dead…

"Keh, they could kill you in a heartbeat" Hiruma smirked.

"…" Kouji and Shouzou sidestepped away from the **chibi**-s.

"Hiruma I-I think we-" Kurita tried to reason only to be shouted at.

"Who the fuck cares what you think" Kurita shrunk. (Is that even possible?)

"…Sheesh what's eating him?" Monta leaned over to Sena and asked, covering his mouth slightly though Monta's anything but subtle…, but still Sena didn't reply, he just kept his head down and stared at the ground like it was going to move.

"Oi Sena" Monta called out to his dazed friend.

"Huh?" Sena blinked, his eyes were a little bloodshot.

"What's wrong with you? Didn't you get a good night's sleep?"

"I, uh-" Sena was going to say something but then caught Hiruma staring at him and turned his head away and nodded, "mm"

'Che…' That pissed Hiruma off even more so, but strutted off like he didn't care.

'…' Kurita and Suzuna saw what was going on. Kurita felt bad for the two, thinking it must be a misunderstanding of some kind while Suzuna just snickered, the two walked on after Hiruma, Monta stayed close to Kurita because Kurita told him to.

"Oi… I swear that cat just laughed" Kazuki pointed to the others, but they just shook their heads and walked on, Sena was still a little out of it so he was the last to leave and with that Kazuki took his chance to talk to Sena. Hiruma noticing this stopped turned around and went back towards Sena.

Sena whimpered as Hiruma suddenly popped out of nowhere and picked him on, tossing him like a sack of potatoes onto his shoulder and walking off…

'Okay…' they all thought as they headed into the woods… This time there were sure of their destination, they were going to Tristis and nothing was going to stop them, or at least stop Kazuki, but once they came out of the cave something shocked them making them forget their mission momentarily… there was another forest…

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Now how does a forest grow over night…? **_

**KH: Next up Chapter 15: Journey to the South, deserted China town. So many Characters will appear, you'll have to keep track of them~**

* * *

_**Sneak Peak~**_

**Monta: China town?**

**Kurita: In the desert?**

**?: Sena!**

**Sena: Oh my god! What are you doing here? *Hugs!***

**Hiruma: … another chibi huh…**

**?: *glares at Hiruma***

**Hiruma: *ignores***


	17. Journey to the South, deserted Chinatown

**Speak your Mind**

**Genre:** Humor, Supernatural

**Summary: **Sena and Monta are best friends who'll see their lives turn upside down due to their kindness… now they'll have to help a demon, namely Hiruma, take over a kingdom while on the run from the Royal Knights. EPICNESS! What adventure awaits these poor fools?

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it. But I do own all of my OC's which will be many.

* * *

**KH: **_**I have hot cocoa and it's yummy and I'm getting sleepy… again. Sigh, who every heard of waking up early during your vacation? Life happens, and more life will happen, I hope there are still people out there~ If not… I'll just assume and keep on writing~**_

* * *

**Thank-you to the very patient people and Reviewers!**

**Thank-you doodle808 for the long, long, very long! wait. I don't think Hiruma is a very reconciliation type person/demon, but you can hope~ and…you guessed no fair! *Sobs…***

**Thanks to killmemarzgurl, sorry for the long wait! And… I'm not saying… cause… but yeah, Hiruma did just crawl into someone's bed because of a nightmare didn't he… *hides from Hiruma…***

* * *

**Reminders…**

**Bolded words- **Japanese words

'_Italicized words'_ – the familiar spirit

"speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter 15: Journey to the South, deserted China town**

"Uh… was this here last time?" Monta asked glancing over to Kurita, as he pointed at the trees.

"I-I don't think so" Kurita shook his head as he looked up to the sky, everyone, other than Hiruma, did the same… there was no light… the sky was completely blocked out by the tall branches and leaves.

"So…dark…" Sena muttered as he looked up at the treetops.

"Che, who cares if it's fuckin' dark, we keep moving…" Sena nodded as he kept looking around wearily, forgetting the little fact that Hiruma was still carrying him.

Hiruma might have seemed impatient to get the hell out of there, and he was, he kept glancing about, something wasn't right… (A forest just pops up and you _**think**_ something is wrong…? Sigh…)

Hiruma was expecting to get ambushed, while the others seemed mesmerized with the forest, especially Sena.

'I… I know this place…' something in Sena's mind clicked.

"Where's the exit…? I'm tired…" Kouji complained while dragging his arms as he slumped along.

Usually at this point Hiruma would lash back a smart remark, but everyone was tired (Sena wasn't even walking and he was tired… well he did lose a lot of blood, but something seemed off about this place… like it was pulled from one of his nightmares…), they had been walking for well over an hour and they weren't getting anywhere…

'It's like a maze… correction, it is a maze…' Hiruma spotted one of the markers he had silently placed on a low branch. Suzuna noticed, but if she said anything, a few of them would freak, and the others would get depressed… that wasn't going to help their situation.

Whoever grew the place has the intention of not letting anyone through… meaning 'We'll fuckin' die before we get out…' Hiruma silently cursed.

"…Why don't we just burn it down…?" Sena murmured solemnly.

"Huh?" "HUH?" "HUUH?" "What…?" "S-Sena?"

'_Actually that could work…_' Suzuna stated only allowing her previous companions to hear.

"Keh… it's not like there's anything living here"

"Except the trees" Shouzou stated, and Monta agreed with him (note, they both are earth elements, not that Shouzou knows it yet…)

'_Yes… but these were grown by magic… they aren't supposed to be here_'

"Yeah, I guess…" Shouzou stated as he looked around, then it hit him, "Who said that?" it was a female voice, Suzuna is female.

Suzuna silently giggled at the trio's freaked out expression as she trotted along. Monta shook his head, growing up with the spirit, he knew Suzuna to be very mischievous… He pitied the three, but something caught his attention, Sena. He was still out of it, hanging like a rag doll from Hiruma's shoulder.

"Won't we burn as well…?" Monta asked.

"…I'll… protect us…" Sena muttered… almost like he wasn't talking to them, but to himself. But they thought otherwise when he asked "Kurita-san, can you help me?" Kurita nodded, knowing what to do.

Hiruma placed Sena down on the ground cross legged. He then stood up straight and ignited a small flame in his left hand, his expression told the others he was enjoying this a bit too much…

Sena was concentrating with Kurita sitting behind him. Suzuna jumped onto Sena's lap and they all started glowing, a clear sky blue color, as did their eyes.

The forest was up in flames in a heartbeat, if it weren't for the three, they would have been charred as well. Though one thing was peculiar, once the barrier was gone, they looked around and nothing remained… no remnants of what was there, not even one flake of ash. And they were right where they had started… the exit of the cave…

The group decided that they best not question it and move on. So they did just that.

Walking along the blistering desert really got to them, though Hiruma seemed fine.

"Why is it so hot!" Monta questioned, the rest agreed but Sena, and Kuroki, for some odd reason, was fine with it as well (Kuroki's a hot head too! Therefore probably a fire type…)

"Shut your mouth butt monkey we're almost there"

"W-where exactly are we going?" Sena asked, after getting into the desert heat he sort of perked up, like the sun was actually giving him energy (what is he a plant?) but he still wouldn't look Hiruma in the eyes. Not that he did that much before anyways…

Hiruma, still pissed about something, ignored Sena's stuttering question. (Isn't he always cranky, perpetual anger… He should really watch his blood pressure). Finally it got quiet, the only sounds that were heard were the sounds of the sand dancing in the hot breeze that sometimes came. But there was another sound, or so Sena thought.

"What's that noise?" Sena asked Monta.

"What noise?" Monta asked as he perked his ears to listen.

"_I don't hear anything_" Suzuna inputted, she was in Sena's arms because she didn't want to get her paws sandy. (Cats… such fickle creatures)

"Really, it's pretty unique, I would think you'd hear it, it's been there since we got here, after the forest disappeared"

"Really…?" Kurita asked and stopped to listen. The others stopped to listen as well, Hiruma with his sensitive hearing heard it, but didn't want to comment on it, it could be a trap.

"It's coming from over there" Sena pointed off into the distance, and sure enough as they got closer to where they were heading there was something moving in the sand… small web feet.

"Now how about that… a duck!" Kouji exclaimed.

"What's a duck doing in a desert?" Kazuki asked amazed, but the question in everyone's mind was, why is it upside down in the sand…? (Sweat drop)

"Oh… poor thing…" Kurita muttered as Sena nodded, he started to head toward it when,

"Fuckin' **Chibi**, fuckin' fatty, leave it, and keep moving" Hiruma ordered.

"Wait, there's something else there!" Monta shouted with a jump and point with his large hands.

"A turtle shell?" Kurita wondered.

"What's a turtle?" everyone, besides Hiruma, asked.

"A green or black creature that lives in the ocean, it has a shell on it's back that it can live in, like a home that goes wherever you go" Kurita stated, Monta and Sena imagined having a home on their backs, and groaned in pain. Kazuki seen a painting of it, so he didn't have a hard time imagining but the other two winced as their thoughts were similar to the chibi-s'.

"But what is it doing in a desert?" Kurita asked wondering.

"Che, there are tortoises in the desert" Hiruma paused for a minute as the other muttered 'tortoises', "it's a giant turtle that lives on land, probably an oasis nearby…" He muttered the last part under his breath. (Most desert villages are located around an oasis or rivers, if not… they didn't last.)

"Leave it, and move your asses!" Hiruma ordered once more before he trotted along the sand dunes.

Everyone obediently followed… all except Sena, and that meant Suzuna was going along for the ride.

"_Sena, what are you doing? Not that I agree with Hiruma or anything, but- you know I don't like sand_"

"Yes, but… I think it needs our help…"

"_The tortoise or the duck…_?"

"I… I don't think it's a duck… or a tortoise, though I've never seen one…" Sena walked closer to the creature.

"_Then what can it be_?"

"My mother told me stories about creatures from her land… and I think it's one of those creatures" Sena said as he knelt down and pulled the wiggling webbed feet.

"…What is it"

"I knew it… it's a Kappa!" Sena smiled down at Suzuna while still holding the Kappa upside down.

"_I don't think it looks so good… rather, it's face is strange…_" Suzuna wouldn't admit it, but she didn't like it when Sena gave his attention to others. But the creatures face was definitely strange…

It had thick black eyebrows, it was suppose to have a beak, and a silver plate on it's head. But was it supposed to have hair, especially a military buzz cut? And it's eyes look empty as if it isn't thinking of anything except to exist… Though it is small, only a foot tall and slightly on the chubby side therefore making it,

"Adorable…" Sena cooed, the kappa's face remained stoic, but there was some lingering redness on its cheeks as it stared at Sena.

"Are you thirsty?" Sena asked the kappa, "Okaa-san told me that Kappa-s live in ponds and rivers" Sena told Suzuna, "you must be thirsty, right?" Sena asked once more.

It was only brief, and if you weren't paying close attention to its head, you would have missed the slight inclination, a nod.

"Okay, I'll get you some water. Suzuna, can you help me?"

"_Why should I…_?" she narrowed her blue eyes at the creature that remain expressionless.

'Furta…'

"_Fine…_"

Sena sat down on the sand, placing the Kappa down. Suzuna sat down on Sena's lap and closed her eyes. Sena closed his eyes as well and focused his hands around Suzuna's head, but far enough that he wasn't actually touching her. Instantly her eyes open, flashing crystal blue as Sena's did. A vision of an oasis and an underground river system came rushing to their minds.

'_**Found it**_!' they both thought, their minds spoke as if they were one. They blinked and it was gone. A shadowed figure appeared, but because the sun was to their right it cast a shadow to the left… not to the front. They, being distracted, didn't notice the figure approaching… though the kappa did, but it just stared… without blinking.

"Okay, now to get it-" before Sena could say anymore the person snuck up behind him, pulled him up by the collar of his shirt.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing…?" Hiruma was asking a rhetorical question, Sena knew this, and so did Suzuna. But Suzuna was made to fall into the sand answered venomously…

"_Ignoring the orders of a hot-blooded demon and __**loving it**__!_"she hissed and then jumped up, Sena caught her in a hug. He started to dust away the sand as she muttered under her breath about a stupid pushy overly obsessive flying rat… The group just came over then, but kept their distance.

Hiruma aura mimicked that of Death's as he dropped the chibi, whilst his eye twitched…  
"Ow…" Sena whispered as he landed on his bottom, he started to back away quickly while holding Suzuna close to him. He closed his eyes and shouted "Water!" as Hiruma step forward…and with one hand waving over the ground a geyser erupted and shot to the sky. Everyone except Hiruma looked up.

"…" Hiruma stared at the **chibi** as Sena stood up, at this point he was far from Hiruma's grasps, and handed him a red umbrella by the tip. Hiruma looked down at the shaking umbrella.

"I bought it in town… I'll need it back to make it water and fire magic proof…" he muttered under his breath while Hiruma opened the umbrella as the water started to rain down on them. The others just got soaked, they didn't mind, except for Kouji whom complain how he hated rain.

"_You shouldn't have given him the umbrella, I wanted to see him look like a drown rat_" Suzuna muttered. Sena shushed her quickly and quietly while wearily glancing over at the fire demon…

Hiruma gave him a bored stare and walked off with the group, who were glancing back at Sena.

"Do you want to come with us?" Sena asked, and there it was again, a brief nod. Monta came up to Sena, who was now contemplating on how to carry both Suzuna and the kappa (the kappa just stood there).

"Need any help?" Monta asked.

"Uh, yes; could you hold… I haven't gotten your name yet have I?" the two chibi's look down at the kappa.

"…" the kappa stared at Monta.

"Oi Sena… is it supposed to stare at someone like that …and not blink…" Monta added the last bit quickly as he scooted away.

"I'm not sure… but I know it only eat cucumbers, so don't worry" Sena reassured Monta, who was now nodding with a confused look on his face. (Kappa roll is a cucumber roll, and kappa-s only eat cucumbers, silly? Yes~)

There they were, walking through the desert once again, and thanks to the water, now in their canteens, they didn't complain as much. Which meant Hiruma wasn't as pissed off at Sena for bringing another dead weight into the equation. (No deadly aura, barely one, meaning the thing they had with them is so weak, it's just there… therefore, not a threat to Hiruma.)

Finally after another hour they spotted something… a dead tree. Kurita, Monta, and Suzuna turned their heads to face Sena, all knowingly. Sena just blushed a little, or a lot, but mostly due to the heat. The trio looked lost.

"What's so special about this tree?" Kouji asked smacking it, and oddly enough it didn't fall over like though it looked like it would.

"It's a landmark, we're getting close to something" Kurita smiled.

"Oi, aren't we heading for Tristis?" Kazuki asked a little irritated from the heat, he was just about to commit the error of a lifetime. He was about to grab Hiruma by the sleeve, but Hiruma answered before his hand even gotten within an inch of the demon's body.

"It's along the way… or do you really think you can travel 30 miles on foot in this place?"

"…" with that Kazuki backed off.

They were just about to head off again when the kappa jumped out of Monta's grip and ran into the hollow of the tree. Sena turned to go get it,

"What are you doing?" Sena asked as he placed one hand on the tree when he knelt down and something burned his hand, he instantly pulled back. He stared at his left hand, nothing, but he did notice something like a burnt piece of paper on the ground. He tried to pick it up, just barely getting a glimpse of the weird symbols on it just before it turned to ash.

Hiruma turned to shout bloody hell at the chibi when he smirked, which then broke into a grin and finally a cackle. Sena looked up at Hiruma, as the other turned to the cackling demon. Hiruma stopped laughing and said,

"We're here" Sena eyes widen at the statement and turned his head…

"That wasn't there before…was it?" Monta asked Sena as he walked up to him, not taking his eyes off what laid pass the tree; Sena just shook his head without taking his eyes off what laid passed the tree either.

"What, h-how…?" Kouji asked scratching his head as he looked back and forth between his friends and the town that just appeared right in front of their eyes.

"A-a barrier?" Kurita asked Hiruma.

"Seems like someone doesn't want us to be here…" Hiruma announced rather happily as he walked up to the chibi-s. He looked down at Sena who was still taking in the sights… he spotted the tavern from his dream. Hiruma noticed Sena's eyes widened when he set his sights on that one saloon in the middle of town.

"Let's go" he ordered and herded them into the town, as he picked up the shocked brunette and tossed him over his shoulders, again like a sack of potatoes.

"Hi-Hiruma-san… I-I c-can walk…" Sena stuttered while struggling.

"Che…" Hiruma dropped him, like a sack of potatoes, and walked off… Monta helped Sena in case he was injured going down.

"T-Thanks Monta…" Sena smiled wearily as his friend hoisted him up.

"No problem, come on" Monta pointed and ran with a leap in his step.

"_Sena, any bad feelings coming from this place?_" Suzuna asked.

"N-no, why?" Sena asked.

"_Hm~ No reason_" Suzuna stated. Clearly everyone had forgotten about the kappa, including Sena… but Suzuna didn't, she just didn't want to share Sena with it. Looking back to the tree, it was already gone. Suzuna narrowed her eyes just for a few seconds before Sena ran to catch up with the others, and the tree was no longer in their sights.

Walking inside the tavern everything was just as Sena had seen it, except one thing…everything was red, and gold… the piano, the tables, the chairs, the stools, the bar. It was all painted red and gold.

"What's up with this place?" Shouzou asked as he fixed his glasses to keep the red from hurting his eyes.

"It's Chinatown" Hiruma stated.

"Chinatown?" Monta asked, Sena was busy looking around even more.

"U-Um e-excuse us, but-" Kurita went up to the man cleaning the jug.

"Ah sorry sirs, but we're close today, so you must-" the man was telling Kurita when Hiruma slammed his boots onto the counter top and sat back like he owned the place.

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to-"

"Get me the owner, tell him Blood is here" Hiruma grinned all knowingly.

"B-Blood!" the bartender's eyes opened wide as he dashed from behind the counter up the stairs pass a room and slamming the door on far end of the hall. Shouts could be heard coming from the room.

A short man in a dark brown cowboy hat, and attire with a thick mustache came running out of the room and down the stairs with a little black haired girl dressed in a red Chinese shirt with gold embroidery and white pants, right behind him. She had two buns that were covered in red cloth and tied with long gold ribbons.

"Hi-Hiruma? !" the man asked/shouted while taking his ten gallon hat off.

"In the _**flesh**_" he hissed, making everyone in the room shiver.

"Y-You can't be here right now!" the man waved his arms wildly, the girl with the buns hid behind the man.

"Oh, and why is that? Was it because I was supposed to be-"

"No! That's not what I mean… Y-you gotta get out b'fer-"

"What is the meaning of all this noise?" a voice boomed, though the voice itself wasn't very frightening, the loudness of it was…

Everyone turned their eyes to the top of the stairs; a figure appeared out of the door in a dramatic manner. A boy with long white braided hair dressed in white with gold Chinese coin printed shirt that fell down to knees, he also wore white pants like the girl. Atop his head he wore a black and white semi-pointed hat, the reason it wasn't pointed was because of a white round gem that sat there.

"Who dares to interrupt my meditation with their idle prattle?" he asked while keeping his head pointed upward and eyes on the red ceiling, as if they weren't worthy of being seen by him. A tall man with shoulder length hair and a cowboy hat and clothes with an aloof stare came out of the room as well. He stood behind the boy with something in his arms… the kappa!

"Who's that brat…?" Kouji asked in a murmur to Shouzou. Kazuki felt it, a chill run down his spine as emerald orbs shot a glare in their direction. The boy raised his hand to reprimand Kouji a bit (he isn't planning on killing him, just toy with him a bit… probably).

"Ah, here we go again Tetsuma, hold on…" the man shook his head as he held onto the rail and the kappa held onto his arm without flinching or blinking.

"Get down!" Kazuki shouted and at that point a gust of wind surged and picked up tables and stools and whirled them about… but the odd thing was the people, even the ones who dropped to the floor didn't move one inch.

"What…" the boy narrowed his eyes as the things settled back down to their proper place. 'How is this possible, unless…' the boy scanned the room, and there… he spotted Sena holding Suzuna. Sena was staring straight at him with wide-eyes the entire time.

"Sena… SENA!" the boy shouted losing his composure.

"R-Riku…?" Sena whispered.

"Hm, what's this… his highness Riku is smiling?" the man smirked at Riku who was grinning like a child in a toy store.

"Ah, Kid, that's my little brother!" Riku pointed happily to Sena, who blinked.

"Huh?" "Huh?" "HUH?" "HUUH? !" (wow four huh-s! Kid joined in…)

"Sena!" Riku leapt from the stairs, causing everyone, except Hiruma, to go wide-eyed, and landed right in front of Sena gracefully.

"Riku…hi…" Sena squeaked, lifting one hand up.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Riku's royalty... or is it just a nickname? **_

**KH: I'm not dead… not yet anyways, I just got my permit, and my cousin is forcing me to drive, we drove on Christmas day… hahaha I panicked but did fine. I'll be writing more now~ if I don't end up in the hospital that is… *knocks on wood***


	18. Hello and Goodbye…? Part 1

**Speak your Mind**

**Genre:** Humor, Supernatural

**Summary: **Sena and Monta are best friends who'll see their lives turn upside down due to their kindness… now they'll have to help a demon, namely Hiruma, take over a kingdom while on the run from the Royal Knights. EPICNESS! What adventure awaits these poor fools?

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it. But I do own all of my OC's which will be many.

* * *

**KH: **_**So… very… depressed… must distract myself… oo~ a penny!*flips penny* TAILS! Darn…at least the reviews cheer me up~ Ah... it's in two parts, apologies! *bows***_

* * *

**Reviewers replies~**

**Ello killmemarzgurl, thank-you for taking the time to review! Hahaha, I don't know about brilliant, but I thought Tetsuma is so quiet, why not a kappa~ Ah, yes; Kurita and them looked at Sena when they spotted the dead tree was because… it was from his dream/vision, meaning he's a 100% accurate psychic! Oh if only, no Sena doesn't cancel out powers by just being there (that would make things too easy…), though he instinctively countered it, Riku cast an upward current, Sena a downward one, though smaller, it only kept the people down, the furniture went up, hahaha! Oh you'll find Riku's element type soon~ I'll explain more on the powers as the story progresses, so no worries~**

**Hiya doodle808, thanks for the review! Hahaha, yup Kid-san is secretly the fourth brother… *"WE'RE NOT BROTHERS!" ignores them* So that makes Komusubi the fifth…? Yes, I wonder who's trying to stop them too… just kiddin' I know~ Hohoho, you'll be surprise what I can cook up~ I make a mean omelet! Happy late holidays too you too!**

**Thank-you darkpharie, aw~ You're so sweet! But I don't think I'm that good, I've read stories that are much better, though they aren't advertise very well so they get ignored… sigh… Well, here's the update! Enjoy~**

* * *

**Reminders…**

**Bolded words- **Japanese words

'_Italicized words'_ – the familiar spirit

"speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter 16: Hello and Goodbye…? Part 1**

"…Is that all you have to say?" Riku asked astounded, here they haven't seen each other in over five years and all the brunette could say was 'Hi'.

"Uh, um… you haven't changed… at all…y-you really do still look the same… a-and you're a prince… a prince?" Sena asked/ stated, not really believing that any of this was actually happening, meanwhile he's holding onto Suzuna for dear life, and picking the floor with his shoes.

"Well, not a prince per say…" Sena nodded his head slowly. "Just royalty… I'm in the bloodline somewhere" Riku stated smiling.

"Oh… " Sena murmured as he looked away. He was constantly blinking, trying to process the information.

"Yes… so how have you been doing, is your father well, is Mamori well? Does Ishimaru still have that- uh…problem?" Riku asked trying to change the subject, as he looked Sena up and down.

"Uh, I-I am…okay… father is fine, Mamori-neechan is fine, as well. Ahahaha… yes, Ishimaru-san does… but he's doing fine…" Sena nodded as he scratched Suzuna's chin causing her to purr.

"That's good to know… it seems you've made some…friends" Riku glanced over the group and his face said it all. He made note of what they looked like, and some he glared at until they either flinched or glare back, the later being Hiruma.

"Uh, yes, this is Monta, a friend from Hallow" Sena turned to Monta, almost robotically.

"Nice to meet ya" Monta stated cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you" Riku replied smiling a small smile.

"And this is Suzuna" Sena looked down into his arms.

"_Hello prince Riku!_" she allowed everyone to hear her, the little girl hiding behind the small man jumped, and so did the trio, they all wondered where the voice came from.

"Hello to you too" Riku laughed joyously, which made Sena relax and exhale the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"This is Kurita-san" Sena walked over to Kurita, who was standing next to the stools and the bar.

"H-Hello to you y-y-your highness" Kurita bowed.

"Please, just call me Riku" Riku smiled. It seemed he liked the friendly giant, but next came the hard and very unpleasant part.

"This is… Hiruma-san…" Sena neither made any indication on who he was talking about, but the pause in his sentence gave enough of a hint. Riku turned his head slightly from the giant and a blonde tall lanky teen came into his sights. Hiruma was draped across stools, his eyes staring at the ceiling.

"…"

"…" In a flash, green met green…glare met glare.

"And here are-" Sena changed the subject, rather ran off to the trio in a flash and said quite loudly,

"These three are friends of one another, um Kazuki, Kouji, and Shouzou, they're traveling with us because Kazuki's sister Mizuki got cursed by a sword…" Sena paused, his voice soften, "and the bandits haven't been apprehended yet…"

"Curse sword… you'll need Madame Oka's help for that, we were just about to head that way, weren't we Kid?" Riku asked, or rather demanded.

"Anything you say, your highness" Kid, who was walking down the stairs in a casual stroll, stated.

"…" Riku narrowed his eyes, but not in a malicious way like he did with Hiruma. This in turn made Kid lower his hat, avoiding the gaze while smiling.

Right then Sena noticed the kappa in Kid's hand.

'Isn't that the kappa?' Sena asked Suzuna through a mind link.

'_Yup, it's that traitor…_' Suzuna glowered.

'What do you mean traitor?' Monta asked, joining in.

'_Just look at him, all cozy with that man… and only moments ago he was trying to win Sena over._'

'?' Sena blinked, he didn't know what Suzuna was talking about.

'Someone's jealous…' Monta grinned, elbowing Sena.

'_Shut it monkey, or I'll gouge your eyes out with my claws…_' Suzuna turned her head to Monta in a snap.

'Violent MAX!' Monta backed away from the boy with the angry cat.

"Ah, before we go… Sena, could I have a word with you" Riku asked, heading toward the stairs. Sena nodded. Monta and Kurita were about to go with him. "…In private?" Riku added as he glanced around the room, smiling to Monta, Kurita, and Suzuna, frowning to the others… and glaring at one.

"S-Sure" Sena hesitated at first finally have let Suzuna down on the floor, he started up the first step. Riku was already at the top and had just entered the room through the shoji and red wooden double doors.

Sena got to the top and looked around once more, wearily. Everyone looked up at him, either reassuringly or stared at him like he wasn't ever going to return. Hiruma never glanced at up him; instead he kept his eyes on the wall opposite of the bar.

Sena entered the room, Riku had his right hand facing Sena and instantly the doors shut with a gust, sealing them inside…

Sena faced the slammed doors, looking around, wondering what had happened. "R-Rik-" Sena stuttered as he turned to face Riku, who now had him pinned to the wall.

"Sena…"

"**H-Hai**!" Sena blushed and squeaked. Riku's face was so close; his nose was almost touching Sena's.

"I place a seal on the doors; they won't hear a thing…" Riku glanced to the door and then his gaze returned to Sena.

"…" Sena opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Riku just smiled, he knew he was making Sena uncomfortable, so he took a step back.

"Sena…" Riku called out, reaching his hand up to touch Sena's cheek.

"**H-Hai**…" Sena stuttered as his eyes fluttered for a moment, until he got use to the sudden contact.

"I missed you" Riku flat out stated.

Sena searched Riku's gentle eyes; he saw what others would never see. Sena knew Riku was a proud person, he'd never do anything dishonorable, but at the same time he wouldn't show any kindness… it was a weakness, or so said the man who came with Riku the first time Sena had met the boy…

"…I missed you too, Riku" Sena smiled, relaxing into the touch.

Riku's smile grew tenfold; it lit up the dusty room. Riku let his hand fall to his side as he turned to look at the opposite wall.

"I-is that all you wanted to talk about, Riku?" Sena asked, as he glanced about the room. There was a hard wood desk with papers and paperweight on it, three chairs, and a rug that depicted dragons…

'Dragons huh, it looks like a… Naga and an Oriental dragon fighting' Sena thought tilting his head a little. His mother showed him a picture book when he was small… he couldn't sleep for weeks. He had nightmares about the Naga, a fire breathing dragon combating with an ice dragon, which was so beautiful… the Naga was so terrifying… in the end… they both slaughtered each other.

Sena shivered, he couldn't remember the dream well, it's been ten years, but he still remembered the fear he felt waking up screaming in the middle of the night in a cold sweat.

"Actually… no…" Riku stated and curtly turned to Sena, breaking Sena from his thought. Riku's serious face was back and his voice sounded more demanding,

"I wish to know why… Why are you traveling with that, that demon?" Riku spat the last word. His eyes became cold, but they were still gentle when looking directly at Sena, who's lips parted to breathe, it seemed the boy had begun to hyperventilate. Traveling no, just being with a demon, even if it wasn't anything related to the dark arts was forbidden. And here Riku is part of royalty, Sena knew he was in for it, but he was sealed in this office room.

"I-I…"

"Sena tell me, you didn't know he was a demon, tell me that you're not assisting him in any criminal acts" Riku demanded.

Sena's heart nearly stopped as he clutched his vest. He couldn't look Riku in the face, especially not with those eyes, just like he'd seen in his mother, just like he'd seen in Mamori, in his family and friends; worry, but worst, it could turn into… disappointment. Sena bit his lip, he wanted to cry, but he told himself he wouldn't, and that wasn't working.

Riku wasn't dumb, he could tell from Sena's actions, from his expressions that Sena did just that. Riku shut his eyes for a moment and took in a breath; he kept it in and finally after a few minutes let it go… and re-open his eyes.

"Sena…"

Sena kept his gaze lowered, "…**Hai**" he responded but his voice was hoarse, it cracked and he flinched when it did.

"I can't change the law here… but if you come with me to my homeland… I can protect you"

"…**Nani **(What)?" Sena's voice was but a whisper, but you could hear the shock.

"I come from a different land… it's located in a region with a higher elevation than this kingdom, high above the clouds, you'll be breathless at first, but you'll get use to it, the beauty that is" Riku smiled again.

"Y-You would do that… for me? B-But R-" before Sena could stutter out his question Riku proclaimed,

"No buts, it's final, you're coming with me, as for your companions…you may bring Suzuna, Monta, and even Kurita. As for the others, they can take care of themselves, can they not?" Riku stood up straight again, his hand tucked into his sleeves as he held them across his torso. And with that the doors opened, and they heard a scream!

"AHHH!" it sounded like a girl's

"That's Lili" Riku stated, his eyes widened, with that said they rushed out of the door, Riku leading the way. They jumped off the balcony and landed on ground with a gust of wind and ran out to meet with something disturbing…

**TBC…**

* * *

_**What happened! Will Sena leave with Riku…?**_

**KH: Ello… I'm not dead, still working on my fics, while going to college, the classes and hw/ projects are so time consuming! Argh… but no worries, I'm still writing! Sorry this was bit short... I have to go to bed early now, so I have less time to post...**


	19. Hello and Goodbye…? Part 2

**Speak your Mind**

**Genre:** Humor, Supernatural

**Summary: **Sena and Monta are best friends who'll see their lives turn upside down due to their kindness… now they'll have to help a demon, namely Hiruma, take over a kingdom while on the run from the Royal Knights. EPICNESS! What adventure awaits these poor fools?

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it. But I do own all of my OC's which will be many.

* * *

**KH: Well I haven't updated this nor have I updated Headphones 21 in a while, so my next objective is H21 but… I'm in slump regarding that one… sigh… well Enjoy!**

* * *

**Reviewers replies~**

**Thanks doodle808 for the review! Yes there is underlying tension, and not just distrust they hate each other for Riku is a wind element, which is on the light side, Fire is on dark… hahaha, let's see what Sena does… thanks, sorry it took so long… hope you like this chapter!**

**Thank-you killmemarzgurl for reviewing though you're short on time, same here, I should be writing up two essays and doing two more projects… but I decided this could wait no more, for I really want to see the end on paper… oh, this isn't the end though, there is still a ways to go… and you'll find out where Riku lives soon…sorry for the ellipses, well I hope you enjoy this chappie.**

* * *

**Reminders…**

**Bolded words- **Japanese words/ Titles/ Scene changes

'_Italicized words'_ – the familiar spirit

"speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter 17: Hello and Goodbye…? Part 2**

**(With the Royal White Knights)**

The green sea was sloshing; the sky was blue, and the winds favorable for sailing eastward. People, mainly sailors and crew man, were loading cargo onto wooden ships with large masses.

"It would seem they haven't approach the eastern mountains" Takami cleaned his glasses, with a handkerchief he kept in his uniform pocket, as he and the rest of the royal knights had just finished interrogating the locals and sea bearing folk along the port, they had interrogated the people living near the base of the mountains prior, and they had came up with nil.

It was General Shoji's assumption that the traitors would try to escape via the eastern mountains then on a ship to a different land where they'd be able to escape persecution, but it seems the General was wrong.

"Men, let's settle in for the night!" Otawara shouted happily as he marched away. It was late, and the sun had begun to set, they'd head out tomorrow. All the knights returned to the inn they kept their belongings at to have a peaceful nights rest, all but one.

Sakuraba was standing, dazed on a pier. He was staring out into the distance, out to the salty ocean. 'What am I doing…? If I don't tell them… that's treason…but-' his thoughts were interrupted by someone.

"Sakuraba! Look, look! A sky gull, that's strange isn't it, usually there should only be sea gulls living here" the boy with a missing tooth pointed up at the sky.

Sakuraba looked up, it was true, there was a sky gull, native to _**caelum humus;**_sky island or rather more commonly called… _**heaven's island**_.

What was the difference between sky gulls and sea gulls…? Sakuraba couldn't remember.

"Poor thing…" the boy stated.

"Why, is it poor Torakichi?" Sakuraba asked looking at the small boy.

"… It won't survive much longer…" Torakichi lowered his head.

Sakuraba looked up at the bird, that's right, Sky gulls lived in higher elevations, where creatures of light tend to be, close to the sun and moon. They were dependent, lived in colonies, on their own, in a place where half the day was dark and there was no other light; it wouldn't survive.

"…" Sakuraba didn't know why, but he had the urge, so he did what his heart told him to "Go back home!" he shouted and shouted, clasping two hands to the side of his mouth projecting his voice.

The crew working around there wondered what was wrong with the knight, looking up they saw the gull, but Torakichi kept his eyes glued to Sakuraba, and then he grinned showing his missing tooth and decided to shout with Sakuraba.

"GO BACK HOME!" they both shouted as the gull flew away.

* * *

**(Earlier with Monta and the rest)**

Sena had just stepped passed the door and SLAM! It was shut; everyone knew it was Riku's doing.

"Sigh… that boy really needs to relax" Kid tilted his ten gallon hat back, to observe everyone in the room.

"S-Should you be talking about him so informally?" Kurita asked worriedly, he didn't know what Riku was like, but Kurita has met some royalties whom were… let's just say they weren't tolerable.

"…No, I guess not" Kid smirked, chuckling softly to himself.

"Kid, so are ya really goin' to Triste?" Kid nodded to the little man's question; meanwhile he placed Tetsuma on the ground.

"Then I reckon' I better get yer things packed, and some mode of transportation ready fer ya… You kids goin' too right?" the man turned to the group.

"Yeah" Hiruma answered finally standing up.

"Oi Hiruma… why are ya with… the prince's brother?" the small man in the ten gallon hat asked as he walked up to the blonde demon, in a whisper, he knew Kid didn't know he was a demon, rather the man just assumed. (A/N: Kid knows, but he doesn't care.)

"… They aren't brothers fuckin' rancher" Hiruma rolled his eyes, he was slightly amazed by the man's density.

"Baba's name isn't fuckin' rancher it's Billy Horide!" Lili, the girl with the buns shouted at Hiruma, but then hid behind her father when Hiruma glanced over at her with his sharps eyes.

"He's the one I've been searching for…" Hiruma grinned revealing his rows of fangs causing Lili to squeak and Monta to flinch.

'Wait… what does Hiruma mean?' Monta wondered, Suzuna was oddly quiet, the trio had no idea what was going on, and Kurita seemed surprised for a moment, but that soon changed. His smile lit up the entire saloon. Hiruma was heading for the door and Kurita hastily followed.

He and Hiruma walked out of the Saloon first, with Kurita questioning the annoyed demon. So they probably didn't hear what Kid said (but knowing Hiruma, he probably did anyways…)

"There's gonna be a fight… sigh, that kid is trouble" Kid was referring to Sena, but only Suzuna and Kazuki got the message. Suzuna glared at the cowboy, Kazuki didn't do anything.

Suzuna relayed what was gonna happen to Monta which made Monta shout,

"That's bad MAX!" and rushed out the doors after Hiruma and Kurita with Suzuna right on his tail (no Monta didn't grow a tail…), the trio, not wanting to be left behind with the cowboys, the kappa, and the little foreign girl, went after them. Then Kid and Tetsuma existed, Horide then followed, and finally Lili.

Lili had just stepped out the door, when they were attacked! A fireball the size of a good boulder came hurling at them, pushing her out of the way was her father…

"AHHHH!" Lili screamed, there her father laid on top of half of his body was charred… that's when Riku and Sena appeared. Spotting the injured man Sena's leg took him to them at once, he begun healing.

The man was barely alive, clinging by a thread… if Sena had started just a few seconds later, the man wouldn't have made it… but Sena was in no condition to heal a man who heard death knocking; so Riku took over. Sena then went to help the hysterical girl up off the ground, keeping her from crying and having a heart attack, as he looked around. Sena spotted the man Riku called Kid with the Kappa fighting a man in a white mask that had brown markings; Kid and the kappa were using… clay or mud that shot out of the ground.

Hiruma and Kurita were fighting the other two men in masks, with Suzuna's help, with fire and water… but they weren't doing so well for the men were using water.

Kouji and Shouzou were holding Kazuki back, because in this kind of fight, he'd be dead in a matter of seconds. Sena was so weak, he couldn't fight… then he glanced over to Riku who had taken off a gold ring and healed the man at a rate in which Sena had never seen… and soon he laid the man back against the wall and rushed to help Hiruma and Kurita.

'R-Right, the restriction anklet!' Sena remembered, he knelt to take it off, he barely unlock the lock, but the chain stayed attached, when he noticed the girl had run off to her father, and a fourth masked man came out of the sand…

"A, A T-TRAP!" Sena shouted as he ran over to them jumping the man.

"SENA!" Riku shouted turning his back to his opponent whom had just got the wind knocked out of him while Hiruma, Kurita, and Suzuna took on the other. Riku then flew over in a flash, as the man who had slunk out of the sand threw Sena against the wall, and readily look to attacking the man and his daughter, but Sena crawled over and shielded the two.

"Damn brat!" the man hissed as he took out bloody red and black crystal blade, about to impale Sena, but Riku blasted the man with a gust of wind sending him flying! But not for long… _**SLASH**_… before Sena could even turn to look at Riku something burning hot and sharp pierced into his side. Sena touched his side, and then looked up at Riku who was now staring at Sena…

"R-Riku…w-why…?"

"…B-be-cause you're m-my lil bro-t-ther…_**cough**_! Because I-" Riku smiled, the last few words were muffled as blood dripped down the corners of his lips.

Everything was a blur to Sena. First he was protecting the girl, the next thing he knew, Riku was leaning against him, somehow Musashi Ishimaru and another man was attacking that man who was trying to kill him… the cowboy looking man was barking orders to Kazuki, Kouji, and Shouzou… they were rushing around, all the while Sena was sitting there… with a cold Riku pressed against his shaking body.

"Why…?" tears mixed with blood ran down Sena's pale cheeks… Sena shifted to sitting on his knees as his arms held onto the stiff albino… Sena's pale hands ran through the soft tuff of white.

"W-wa-wh- ah" Sena choked on the word, only rasping noise escaped his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to believe this was all a horrible dream, but the hot tears spilled over his cold scarred cheeks, burning him.

Squeezing the figure, with the gaping hole through his chest, Sena could only gasp and hyperventilate… that is, until his anklet slipped off.

Ba-bump, Ba-BUMP, BA-BUMP, _**BA-BUMP…!**_

Sena's heart started beating faster. His body started to spazz. He dropped the lifeless body and held onto his head as a sharp pain shot through his spine and ripped through his mind! He wreathed, he kicked, he screamed mouth open wide enough to tear his face in half!

"_**AAHHH! AAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**_" Nothing could stop the pain as his insides felt like they were burning and twisting, like someone decided to cut him open and dip his innards into a vat of boiling oil while churning it like a cyclone. He grasped his clothes trying to rip them off!

Everyone turned to the boy, except the **san kyoudai **(three brothers); they had run into the building to fetch something… but even they heard the blood curdling screams. Once they came back out they too stared at the screaming wreathing boy as he clawed the ground.

A black vortex opened up right above Sena and something fell to the ground, Sena instantly stood like he was being drawn up by a string.

"FUCK! EVERYONE DUCK!" Hiruma screamed as he recognized the item Sena now held in his hands, everyone who wasn't already on the ground immediately dropped to the ground…

In a blink of an eye, the town was leveled… and out of the sandstorm came a red eyes Sena, his eyes were completely red… no white in sight as bloody tears trailed down his cheeks, fangs completely visible… and a red crystal and black bone scythe with strange markings in his small bloody hands.

"…Ri-Ri-ku…" Sena shuddered, he took a small step forward "you, you did this, you did this to Riku…" he took another small step…

"You… you must die…" a millisecond and the man whom stabbed Riku was split in half, his lower half still standing…

"You must all die…" Sena spoke softly as bloody tears fell from his eyes as he turned to everyone else.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Sena don't! You'll become a-!**_

**KH: It's not like they don't care about Riku, but you know they are all fighting for their lives, and now they have Sena to deal with… let's just hope they come out of this in one piece, and I mean it, no missing limbs… **

**I'll see what I can do so please review, I want to know if there is anything anyone wants changed… Oh, this may seem rushed... but it's part of the plot~**

**Next time: Ch.18: Pure intentions, bloody tears... **

**Multiple p.o.v!**


	20. Pure intentions, bloody tears…

**Speak your Mind**

**Genre:** Humor, Supernatural

**Summary: **Sena and Monta are best friends who'll see their lives turn upside down due to their kindness… now they'll have to help a demon, namely Hiruma, take over a kingdom while on the run from the Royal Knights. EPICNESS! What adventure awaits these poor fools?

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it. But I do own all of my OC's which will be many.

* * *

**KH: Ah, sorry I haven't updated on time, I had most of it written on Sunday… but I couldn't get the flow right, wakarimasu ka? It just doesn't feel right, it's like there is no motivation to write this chapter… Maybe it's because I haven't done my essay yet, and it's due Friday… Anyways, I'm not sure if this is any good, but I hope you don't resent me for it.**

* * *

**Thank-yous are in order!**

**Thank-you doodle808 for reviewing, I'm glad you like it. Oh, they didn't know they were going to be ambushed, what Kid meant that there will be a battle was a battle between Riku and Hiruma for Sena… but then a different battle came to play. Yes, everything I write is a cliché… doesn't make it bad though, right? And, I took my time on this one… though it was not sweet; it made me dead tired…**

**Thank-you Nekokratik for reading my fic, I hope you caught up with it, if not, that's fine~**

**Thank-you to killmarzgurl for reviewing! Oh, if Sena was the grim reaper… I bet plenty of people who want to die, but sadly no, he's not. As for a demon… well, he can become one if the right requirements are fufilled~ Ah, I hope you did fine on your essays! I just finished midterms, well almost, I have an essay due Friday too, and it's making me confused on my priorities (See, that made no sense whatsoever!) **

**Thank-you Kanichild for reviewing and liking it so much! Here's an update… though it might not be so hot…**

**Thank-you wolf-demon39 for reviewing, and what will Sena do, read and find out~! Sorry… I got a little carried away, but I do hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Reminders…**

**Bolded words- **Japanese words/ Titles/ Scene changes

'_Italicized words'_ – the familiar spirit

"speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

**Ch.18: Pure intentions, bloody tears…**

Walking along the dirt path carrying sacks on their backs were Musashi, Yukimitsu, and Ishimaru. Ishimaru had joined Musashi and Yukimitsu on their journey to Vincin shortly after they departed. Why, they wouldn't be able to identify the cursed girl and even if they could the villagers wouldn't trust them because of the recent attack…

After arriving in said town, some obvious convincing needed to be done by Ishimaru. After gaining their trust, for the most part, Yukimitsu then performed a very brief but very elaborate ritual on Mizuki using lots of herbs found in the common kitchen. Mizuki's mother was very skeptical, 'How could herbs be used to perform a spell? !' but after it was done, Mizuki looked much healthier so she thanked and wished Musashi, Ishimaru, (who was surprised that someone had actually remembered he was actually present), and Yukimitsu good luck on the rest of their journey.

So here they were, standing at the mouth of the cave with Mizuki, her mother, and grandfather.

"Ah, wait, could you give this back to big brother Sena, please? I think I'll meet him even if I don't have it" Mizuki said, the curse mark gone from her forehead.

"Will do" Ishimaru smiled, as he took the red gem necklace

"May I see it?" Yukimitsu asked, Ishimaru handed it to him; Yukimitsu looked enthralled by it.

"An-and please do be careful" Mizuki, the ten year old girl, warned her savior, her cheeks flushed, avoiding eye contacted when Ishimaru turned to her. "And tell Sena and everyone too" she added, flustered when she notice everyone in the group, giving her knowing looks, except her mother and Ishimaru.

"Of course. Don't worry, we'll find Sena, and warn him and the others as well" Ishimaru stated and smiled. 'She's such a good child, reminds me of Sena' He was completely oblivious.

"Mm, t-thank-you again" with that Mizuki went speeding back to the village with her face flushed,

"Mi-Mizuki!" her mother following after her, worried that her daughter might faint after have just barely recovered. The remainder turned to Mizuki's grandfather, who said,

"I don't how I can ever repay you enough… if it's not too much trouble, please take my grandson along with you. I don't know if he'll be much help or not, but that boy is a hard worker… as for the other two, they'll always stick with my bullheaded grandson, they are very loyal…" the man nodded sagely.

"Hm, well that's all up to Sena isn't it?" Ishimaru turned to the other two men.

"Yeah…" Musashi grunted and headed for the tunnel, 'Hope they didn't meet up with any trouble…' Though he didn't show it much, Musashi was a bit restless to meet up with their companions.

"Ah, thank-you again, and thank-you kind sorcerer" the man bowed his head in respects to Yukimitsu.

"Ah" Yukimitsu didn't want the man to bow to him, "It's no problem, though I'm not yet a sorcerer, just an apprentice" Yukimitsu humbly replied as he bowed.

"Yes, but you are the number one apprentice to Madam Oka" Ishimaru boasted once again, causing the old man to nearly have a heart attack and Yukimitsu to rush to his aid,

"Sorry, sorry!" Ishimaru apologized/ helped as Musashi inwardly sighed.

Finally after getting the elder home, they had to go through the forest, _**again**_.

When at last they returned to the cave, Musashi just stopped and looked around… then suddenly took off into the cave, perhaps worried that some other obstacle may hinder their journey, or perhaps for a different reason…

"Why are we rushing through?" Yukimitsu asked, having a difficult time keeping up with Musashi. Even as a wind element he wasn't really swift; he was better suited to being a healer.

"I'm not-" Ishimaru couldn't reply fast enough as Musashi interrupted.

"We need to hurry" Musashi snapped, never taking his eyes off the path in front of him as they continued to rush forward. Their footsteps echoed throughout the cave as they splashed through puddles. 'Something not right…'

Hot air whipped passed their bodies as they made their way out of the cold wet pitch black cave and rushed across the blazing golden sand in the scorching sun.

Right as Yukimitsu, whose forehead was gleaming (and blinding me) with sweat, was about just about to ask them to take a break just for a moment, so he could actually catch his breath, they heard an explosion far off in the distance… So they surged on forward; Yukimitsu still out of breath.

When they arrived in desolate town, the first thing they noticed was a masked man ready to attack Sena, and Sena who was now holding something bloodied in his arms with his face racked with shock.

Ishimaru and Musashi stepped in to hold the man off. Musashi had a gun, but he didn't have any fire power behind him, so all he could do was fire off shots (ordinary bullets) which only seem to hinder the masked felon, not injure him so Ishimaru did most of the damage.

Yukimitsu rushed in as well. He was able help hold the man back, but he noticed another man injured with a little girl, he turned to them and rushed over to see if he could help, seeing as Musashi and Ishimaru were enough to take on the man. (The only reason the baddie was able to kill Riku was because he got him from behind, a blind spot, and because the sword is a dark element + a curser and Riku is a light element.)

"Are you okay?" Yukimitsu knelt down to check the cowboy's pulse. He noted there was another cowboy fighting another masked man, and then there were a group of three fighting another masked man…

"M-mm, f-fine, but have a look at Riku there will ya… he's worst off" the small man grunted as he pointed to Sena, and what Yukimitsu suppose is Riku.

"O-Okay, but do you know what happened?" Yukimitsu turned back to the man for a moment.

"Bandits attacked… they're the same ones that attacked my village, they're looking for something called Hope's water" Kazuki deadpanned as the other held him from joining the fray.

"Hope's water?" Horide asked as he narrowed his eyes 'There ain't no water here fer miles…'

"That's odd… it's an item of legend… why would it be here?" Yukimitsu asked. Though he seemed it, he really wasn't trying to ignore Sena or Riku; he just assumed Sena would be able to heal Riku since Ishimaru had stated that Sena was a storm element. (A/N: You assumed incorrectly my friend!)

"What is it really?" Kazuki asked pulling his arms out of his friends clutches, 'They're so friggin' bent of finding this water… must be something' he gritted his teeth.

"It's actually a magic bowl, in which when water is poured, turns said water into an elixir to heal people of any life threatening injury or illness… it's priceless, a beautiful china blue bowl" Yukimitsu explained, as though he was reading off a textbook.

"I-I have it…" Horide announced, though he seemed surprised.

"What? !" the others looked shocked at the man, 'So it was really here…?' Kazuki looked up at the building behind them.

"You three, go into my office on the second floor, it's there! Bring it, Riku needs it! Cough, cough, cough!" Horide points to the building then to the white haired teen and then went into a coughing fit; his daughter assisted him by soothing his back.

The three rushed off, Kazuki in the lead.

Right then, Ishimaru began running low on energy and Musashi was running out of bullets, the others seemed tired as well, and glancing over at Sena, Yukimitsu now notices both boys' energy levels were depleted substantially that they shouldn't even me awake at the moment…

Yukimitsu was just about to head on over to the two when Sena began howling, and shrieking, Riku's body discarded. At the moment, Yukimitsu realized Riku was already far gone… and now Sena was going berserk…

'Rest in peace…' Yukimitsu thought as he was about to go and help Sena, but from what Yukimitsu could tell, an enormous power, no darkness, seemed to be surging out of the small brunette as he wailed. Then a trans-dimensional pocket or vortex seemed to be opening just above Sena… That's when something that looked like something Yukimitsu had only seen in a journal that belonged to a mystic, fell to the sand; no correction, into Sena's hand…

The trio had just barely existed the building, along with the bartender, with a large blue bowl, secured in Kazuki's arms. That's when the blonde man with pointy ears shouted,

"FUCK! EVERYONE DUCK!" and so everyone did and right as they duck, a sharp wind whipped pass overhead... nearly taking their heads off…

After assuming it was safe to stand, they stood. Musashi and Yukimitsu were facing the direction where the wind had come from, Sena, what they saw was just a shadow in the midst of the sandstorm and nonexistent town, but Ishimaru had turned to where the wind had headed toward, the mountain.

In the far distance, the mountain, in which they started from, now had a scar that could be seen from horizon to horizon…

'Oh dear…' Yukimitsu sweated and shielded his eyes as the sandstorm settled… There stood Sena in the midst of it all; his eyes were completely bloody crimson red as the object in his hands…no white in sight as bloody tears trailed down his cheeks, sharp fangs completely visible as he wheezed.

'Sena…' everyone who knew Sena stared… 'What are you…' most wondered.

'Kuso chibi… damn it…' Hiruma inwardly cursed, his arm was limp by his side. Kurita was sitting on the ground completely stunned and dead tired. Monta shuddered, losing his color. Suzuna was sitting there a gash starting from her side to her tail was visible.

Now getting a clearer view, and probably his very last, Yukimitsu pondered for a moment.

The object was indeed something he had seem from a journal his mistress kept safe in her personal library. Yukimitsu had barely got a glance at the text and illustrations when Oka entered and shrieked, warning him that if he ever entered without permission that she would curse him and his family till his seventh generation died out… but Yukimitsu, having photographic memory, remembered it well…One of the three legendary fire weapons created by a powerful woman from Italia, a red crystal and black bone scythe with strange markings, the very same in Sena's bloodied hands.

"…Ri-Ri-ku…" Sena shuddered, he took a small step forward "you, you did this, you did this to Riku…" he took another small step… heading for the man Ishimaru and Musashi were fighting.

"You… you must die…" Sena faced was wracked with sadness, and in a millisecond, that's all it took, Yukimitsu had wished he had blinked…but he didn't. The man was split in half; his lower half still standing, his upper torso lying on the ground, eyes still blinking as dark red blood spilt over the golden sand.

"You must all die…" Sena spoke softly as he turned to everyone else, bloody tears fell from his eyes, or perhaps blood from the body he just slashed.

The other masked men tried to escape, but they couldn't move… The mask men masks fell to the ground, their eyes blood shot and wide as they grimace and shrieked…

'His **saki** (bloodlust) must be incredible if they were all rendered immobile…' Yukimitsu thought as Sena made quick work of them. The small girl next to him screamed as she watched those men become nothing more than body parts lying scattered all over the golden sand.

Yukimitsu was terrified, but more so intrigued at the speed in which Sena worked at. Sena's body was a blur, even with the eyes of a wind element, it was difficult to follow.

_**SLASH SLASH SLASH! Splatter…**_

The others watched, horrified as well as Sena kept hacking away with broad and swift movements…

"You must all die…" Sena murmured once more, as though he were chanting… though he made no indication of moving toward the rest, he just kept lopping at the body parts like a mad man.

'This is… too much…' Kid thought as he shielded Lili's eyes, though it was a little too late, the girl was crying uncontrollably.

"W-why…?" another brunette boy, a boy with a bandage on his nose asked. He looked ill, his once tan face turned a sickly pale. His wide eyes were glued on Sena as he shivered.

"…Don't worry" Yukimitsu was surprised he had said that, sure he knew what happened when the scythe was used, but now was not the time to be delegating when there was a berserker storm user on the loose… If it so happens that Sena wanted everyone dead, he could have cremated all of them alive, at once, in a blink of an eye… but Yukimitsu felt like he needed to explain, at least one last time.

"The scythe doesn't kill…"

"What do you mean, just look at that!" the brunette with the fish lips shouted pointing the bloodied corpses, or what seemed like corpses… but they were in fact still moving…

"What the hell!" the prior brunette shouted, jumping into the bespectacled spiky blonde's arms.

"Oi… Kouji, you're heavy" the blonde grunted as he struggled to keep Kouji up.

"Ah, sorry Shouzou" Kouji climbed down.

"H-How is that happening?" the brunette with the bandage on his nose asked shakily.

"This is be-"

"A curse item…" Hiruma spat as he narrowed his eyes, his mind was trying to find some way to get out of this mess… but he came up with only one solution, and he didn't like it.

"… Y-yes, in a matter of speaking, one of the legendary three cursed items, you see that sword over there…" Yukimitsu answered, snapping Hiruma out of his thought.

'Wait… that's the sword that that guy used to curse Mizuki…' Kazuki narrowed his eyes.

"That's a fake, seeing as that is able to kill" Yukimitsu explained.

"W-wait, so it's supposed to have killed- but my sister, she-"

"So that was your sister? Well, she's fine now, but it's all thanks to this. This necklace is made by a master level fire user, it saved your sister's life by deflecting the blow" Yukimitsu took out the necklace, that's when it began to glow…

/Would you look at that? It seems I was right~!/ a woman's voice echoed through the air.

"W-Who said that? !" Kouji asked as they all looked around.

'That voice… that fuckin' hag!' Hiruma turned to Yukimitsu who was too busy looking for the source of the voice that he neither notice Hiruma glaring at him, nor that the voice emitted from the necklace in his hand.

/Hm, if you don't revive the prince soon, I'm afraid your small friend there will burn up his life… and out like a candle he'll go… Good-bye~/ and the glow dissipated. Everyone turned their heads to the necklace… Yukimitsu brought it closer to his eyes and examined it more.

'Damn… if it's true… fuck…' Hiruma inwardly cursed again.

"T-The necklace… it talks!" Kouji shouted.

"_And so does the cat, now can we please stop Sena before he kills himself? !_" Suzuna shouted, everyone turned to her and looked down where she sat excluding everyone who already knew she could.

"…"

"_Sigh, Monkey, try talking some sense to him, you're his best friend_" Suzuna suggested as she tried to get up, but the injury kept her from moving.

"R-Right… and I'm not a monkey…" Monta mumbled as he slowly walked over to Sena.

Sena paused and then turned to Monta, making Monta abruptly stop dead in his tracks; trembling with fear as Sena narrowed his bloody eyes and added pressure. Monta then proceeded to back away very slowly. The pressure dissipated and Sena returned to his hacking.

"Fuckin' old man, give me the gun…" Hiruma ordered, as he stuck out his pale hand, his finger nails sharpen and his eyes glowed red.

"…What are you gonna do with it…?" Musashi asked, though his face didn't show it, he was skeptical.

"It's just in case the fuckin' chibi decides to attack me when I go over with the fuckin' baldie to revive the fuckin' prince…" Hiruma turned to Musashi with a blank expression, but Musashi was able to read it; Hiruma was telling the truth so he handed him the gun

"W-Wait, I d-don't know how to revive the dead… that's forbidden magic!" Yukimitsu shook his head as he waved his hands in front of his face as if he's washing the air clean.

"… he's… dead…?" both cowboys asked at the same time.

"Y-You're lying… Riku isn't dead!" the little girl shouted, tears spilling out of her dark eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, but it's true, he passed before we even arrived… even with the bowl… it's too late…" Yukimitsu couldn't look anyone in the eyes, he could feel their sadness.

"S-so that's why…" the taller cowboy slumped onto the ground and turned to the berserker brunette.

"R-Riku…" Sena muttered as more tears fell, his arms still swinging away…

"Sena-kun…" Kurita whimpered, that's when Sena faltered. Everyone thought that perhaps he had heard Kurita, but no, he stopped for a moment to spew out blood, vomiting and recoiling on his hands and knees; scythe still in his right hand.

"COUGH… cough… haa… haa…" he tried to steady himself, but his elbow gave out.

"Shit… just take a look at the fuckin' brat, there's a chance he's not dead…he is a dragon descent…"

"What? ! A d-dr-dragon! Oh my lord!" Yukimitsu gaped like a fish out of water.

"S-so, Riku-Riku could be alive?" Lili asked, lifting her head from her hands.

"Mm… I'm not sure, but there is a possibility…" Yukimitsu stated.

"That's good to hear, we better hurry before Sena injures himself" Ishimaru stated, surprising everyone.

'When did he get here…' (KH: He's been there…)

"Before anything, fuckin' baldie, hand over the necklace…" Hiruma ordered.

'B-Baldie…?' After scanning Hiruma, Yukimitsu decided 'This man… is dangerous' (Hiruma's aura is becoming black…)

"Give it to him Yukimitsu" Musashi sighed as he crossed his arms, "He has a plan" Musashi smirked (KH: *Sigh* only Gen can keep a level head…)

Yumititsu then nodded, and handed the necklace to Hiruma, who snatched it up instantly and jammed it into the side of the pistol.

"Ah!" Yukimitsu flinched forward to stop the blonde demon.

"Don't worry; he knows what he's doing…" 'Hopefully…' Musashi silently added.

Yukimitsu stepped back and wearily watched as the priceless item get destroyed by Hiruma… but in actuality, it didn't… it fused with the pistol…

"H-How is that possible…?"

"How is it fuckin' possible that a coward who would give anything to keep peace... anything to stop violence from spreading turn into**_ that_**…?" Hiruma countered as he turned to the bloody boy.

Sena stood wearily; scythe still clutched in his hand, and glared down Hiruma, who now stood face to face with him…

**TBC...**

* * *

_**Face off...**_

**KH: Ah, I'm gonna go write some more now… Perhaps the juices will start flowing if I work on something else? Oh, meanwhile I'm babysitting a 2 month old… I'm really good with babies. I know how to care for them, and I love them, but I don't want any children… pregnancy scares me. Next off... Chapter 19: ****Sealed fate and the fire pistol**

**P.S: the comment about pregnancy isn't random… something in the story will correspond to this~ Hehehehe...**

**SYM characters: *stares at Sora like she's crazy* **

**KH: Because I am...**


	21. Cursed blood and the fire pistol

**Speak your Mind**

**Genre:** Humor, Supernatural

**Summary: **Sena and Monta are best friends who'll see their lives turn upside down due to their kindness… now they'll have to help a demon, namely Hiruma, take over a kingdom while on the run from the Royal Knights. EPICNESS! What adventure awaits these poor fools?

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters in it. But I do own all of my OC's which will be many.

* * *

**KH: Hm, if anyone actually looked at my profile, not that I'm saying you have to, but I did write that I wouldn't be working on my eyeshield fics for 2-3 weeks… Because I'm making a shaman king fic, but I don't think I'll post it, it seems angsty and I don't do angst that well. Comedy is my main thing. So here's the chapter for SYM, and I'll be working on Headphones 21 now. Sorry if it seemed like a long time, but I do cycles, one fic at a time. But I do hope you enjoy reading this chapter, though it's a little confusing…**

* * *

**Thanking time:**

**Thank-you wolf-demon39 for reviewing! Hahaha, well enjoy Hiruma vs Berserker Sena! The results will be in the chapter, but I don't know if you'll really like the outcome… sorry about taking forever on it.**

**Thank-you to killmearzgurl! And so very sorry for being late, and lazy… I usually start my serious writing in July, which is now… so I'll be sure to post weekly after having rested. Oh about that, yes Sena can become a demon, but he can also become a god… in this au. I'm so glad your essay went well, hope you don't have summer school! Some people actually do take it to get ahead… I want to rest during the summer; it's much too hot for me to use my brain too much. And I'm rambling, sorry…**

**Thank-you PockoChi for reviewing! I'm sorry it took me three months to update, but I'm free of the evil facility known as school and I'm ready to write!**

**And lastly, but not leastly, thank you darkstar7789! I'm so happy you like the story so far! I'm never giving up, I always finish my stories, I do, whether it be in my mind or on paper! I'll take the hugs and the chocolate, but I'm not sure about the blood… blood is much to metallic for my taste…**

* * *

**Reminders…**

**Bolded words- **Japanese words/ Titles/ Scene changes

'_Italicized words'_ – spirits

"speech"

'thoughts'

/Pistol or Storyteller who will get a name this chapter/

* * *

**Chapter 19: Cursed blood and the fire pistol**

The crowd thought the blonde and the brunette would start at a standstill and Hiruma would calculate on what to do, but Hiruma was the first to rush in, getting behind the small brunette instantly.

Sena in return turned just as fiery bullets came at his arm. Sena blocked with a half circle swing of his scythe, and the bullets ricocheted off the blade, though they did significant damage, denting the blade.

That attack seemed to piss Sena off more and so he went running at Hiruma, his blood red scythe trailing behind him. Hiruma was running away, or that's what it seemed like as Sena gave chase. The boy was quickly gaining, but Hiruma kept running, taking them further and further from the group and the leveled town.

"Why did Hiruma do that? I-If he gets too close, Sena-kun, Sena-kun will cut him!" Kurita cried out, worried for his friend.

"If he plays it safe and fires from a distance, who's to say Sena won't come after one of us…? If he's preoccupied with Hiruma being in his face wouldn't this give us a chance to look after Riku, and once Riku's fine wouldn't he just calm down himself?" Kid theorized while Tetsuma was sitting on his hat, still expressionless.

"!" 'So that's his plan!' they all thought, 'to get Sena far away from Riku…'

"Good plan, but isn't kinda… ya know…dangerous? Sena's faster… one wrong move and-" Monta couldn't even finish what he was saying when a piercing cry came from the blonde.

"_**FUCK**_!" everyone turned and saw Hiruma holding his left shoulder with the hand that held the pistol. Blood came rushing out of the wound where his left arm was completely severed; the arm now laid right in front of him.

"I-I think I can reattach that…" Yukimitsu stuttered as he pulled out his spectacles which allowed him to see further in the distance. But those thoughts were tossed aside as Hiruma kicked his severed arm and sand at Sena whom caught the arm before it hit his face, but flinched because sand had gotten in his eyes. Hiruma used that moment to shoot at Sena, but with a twirl of his scythe in his right hand, they were all blocked, and with his left hand, he set Hiruma's arm ablaze as bloody tears dripped down his face…

Sena threw the charred bones aside, and went at Hiruma again, growling, more pissed than before, which was to Hiruma's advantage. The angrier Sena became, the more mistakes he made in his attacks, but there was one drawback, the angrier Sena became, the more power he used up… limiting the small remainder of time before it was the end…

"_Go revive Riku before Sena does something he'll regret!_" Suzuna shouted to the stunned men, she worried for both Sena and Hiruma's demise… if not both then at least one of them was going to die.

"R-Right" Yukimitsu nodded as he, Ishimaru, and Kid rushed over to Riku's still body. Kazuki followed carrying the bowl, which made his other two friends follow, but they were stopped.

"The rest of you stay here, if there is too big of a crowd near Riku, Sena might turn back here and attack us" Kid stated, "that goes for you too Lili."

"…" the two teens and the small girl just nodded solemnly and stayed with the group.

Kurita stayed in the group to protect them, but was already drained of energy and dehydrated. Monta stayed to help, but his movements would be slow because he's inexperience with fighting and tired. Musashi was human with the ability to see spirits, but that's about it, his specialty was his wisdom and his ability to craft weapons, and right now Suzuna couldn't move because of her injury. So they were all partially useless, so the only thing they could do now was stay out of the way. But that didn't mean they couldn't try and help.

With the other group, Yukimitsu knelt down beside Riku's body, pulling up his sleeve he tried to feel for a pulse on the underside of Riku's wrist.

Nothing…

"…" Yukimitsu wasn't one to give up so easily. Gently placing the arm down, he checked Riku's eyes… his pupils were dilated…

Yukimitsu grimace and shook his head, Kid closed his eyes and took off his hat. Ishimaru sighed when suddenly turned to find Musashi had walked over to them.

"He's gone… he's been gone" Yukimitsu stated looking up at the three.

"Yeah… I already knew that" Musashi sighed.

"…how?" Kid asked.

"His spirit has been hanging around Sena's neck trying to calm Sena down this whole time… But it's not working, it's just reminding Sena his childhood friend's dead…" Musashi thumbed to the fighting brunette and blonde. Everyone turned, but they could only detect a bit of light around Sena… nothing else.

"… Then-"

"Can't you just put his spirit back in, Yukimitsu?" Musashi asked with a serious face, arms crossed as he watched Hiruma nearly got his head lopped off when barely avoiding Sena's scythe. Musashi's eyes narrowed, 'They're both slowing down…' Sure Sena was stronger, but Hiruma was more experience, having 200 years on his belt should have counted for something…

"No… I can't, his body is dead…"

"What about this?" Kazuki set down the bowl on the ground and knelt.

"…We can try, but… there is one problem…" Yukimitsu stated as he took the bowl and filled it with water from his canteen. The water turned silver, but remained a liquid.

"What's that?" Kazuki asked, he was staring at the glistening liquid, never had he seen anything so pure.

"Riku's soul is with Sena…" Kid stated sighing, "And Sena is-" Kid didn't need to finish; Sena finished it for them all.

_**BOOM!**_

No one knew what happened. One minute there was a fight going on in the distance, sure there were fireballs, and gunshots, and sounds of the scythe cutting nothing but air, but then the next thing they knew, they were all on the ground and sand filled the air as if a sandstorm hit them out of the blue.

When it cleared, and everyone had spat up a nice portion of sand from their gritty mouths they looked around, tears dripping down their faces because of the irritation in their eyes.

They looked over to where the fight hand been, and … both males were down… Yukimitsu adjusted his glasses, and then saw it…

Hiruma was laying face down in a large pool of crimson liquid seeped into the golden sand. His broken body didn't move, not even a twitch.

Sena laid face up, his eyes half open, mouth hanging slightly open. He was sprawled on the sand, the sun setting behind him.

"…Sena-kun… Hiruma…?" Kurita stood up first.

Yukimitsu stood up and rushed over to them, as did everyone else. Kid carried Riku's body over, Monta carrying Suzuna, and everyone else followed.

Yukimitsu first checked Sena's pulse. Musashi and Kurita went over to Hiruma. They flipped him over so that he faced up. Musashi then checked Hiruma's pulse; he knew how to do that at least.

Yukimitsu and Musashi looked up at each other, the others watched for both of their reactions.

Musashi's face was solemn, and Yukimitsu just looked down at the small brunette whose eyes had changed back to normal… but they were a dirty brown color.

They were dead.

Hiruma's eyes were completely closed, but his expression wasn't like that of someone who had been hacked at. It was peaceful… it almost made him look human.

"…" silence clung in the air until Kurita and Monta broke into a sob, and the dams all burst.

Six people stood silently, two people kneeling quietly, watching the others cry their hearts out.

Kazuki just stood there with his friends, 'Completely useless…I was- they're all dead…' though he wasn't attached to them, he couldn't help but feel guilty…

'Just a bunch of kids… one with that stupid smile' he remembered what Sena had said to them before they parted the first time.

_**I think you'll need this more than I do…**_

Kazuki took out the cross from his shirt, pulling it over his head, he walked up to the crying cat and monkey (and invisible man). They didn't look up, just kept on crying out the dead boy's name.

He knelt down and placed the cross on the boys' chest. Took the brunette's hands and placed them over the cross. He then stood and went back to his friends who wouldn't look up from the ground.

"…" Kid took his hat off and when he did Tetsuma hopped off and waddled over to the still brunette boy as well.

"T-Tetsuma…?" Kid called, but the Kappa didn't falter, just kept on waddling over.

When it got there the others noticed it, clambering over to sit on Sena's stomach.

"W-What's he do-doing?" Monta muttered, his brown eyes completely red from crying, tears still falling uncontrollably.

"_Get off of him_!" Suzuna ordered. She still didn't like Tetsuma all that much.

"Tetsuma, come here" Kid called, but the kappa didn't budge. Tetsuma was staring at Sena's face, and tears began forming and spilling down his green cheeks.

"…Tetsuma's crying…?" Billy Horide looked astonished. Kid was shocked as well, Tetsuma never showed emotion unless it was with someone he really liked, and that was only Kid, now here Tetsuma was crying for a boy he had barely met.

"…mystic creatures usually get attached to good souls fairly quickly…" Yukimitsu whispered.

"S-Sena… never got mad… until now… I've never seen him angry- not even when people beat him, called him names, or used him…" Monta sobbed "He-he didn't like it when people did things to his friends… but he never got angry…"

"_He always saw the good in people… in non-people… he never got jealous, never wanted anything, though he was a crybaby, but_…_he_ _never had a bad thought…_" Suzuna murmured as she laid a top of the boy's stomach along with Tetsuma, too tired to push the Kappa off.

"Seeing his brother, his first real friend die was a shock… he wasn't mentally ready, he was still a boy, with a bright smile, and a nervous laugh" Ishimaru added.

"W-Wait… he was the little brother Riku told me he wanted to meet?" Lili asked Kid, looking up earnestly.

"… I suppose so" Kid replied.

"R-Riku was always bragging about him, saying he's the best, and so nice and helpful, he liked everyone and he- he told Riku that no matter what friends will always be friends even if they grow up… he said he was proud of Riku…and happy Riku was his friend" she remembered that Riku, though a dragon descent, he couldn't transform… so the others looked down on him… Riku didn't like humans… but he especially hated demons… 'So that boy is not a demon… he's human… and Riku still likes him?'

"Most people our age cannot retain that innocent thought. He really was special…" Yukimitsu closed his eyes and turned to the others…

"Should we bury them together? All three?" Yukimitsu asked.

"But- I thought you could put their souls back in? !" Lili shouted.

"…I'm sorry, but the moment Sena died… Riku's soul left…" Yukimitsu stated, as he felt around to find their spirits… he found-

"W-What about Hiruma?" Kurita asked, panicking.

"His spirit is still here…" Musashi stated, pointing to the spirit sitting right next to Sena's body.

"…" they all turned but couldn't see anything.

"He's watching him…waiting. Sena's spirit hasn't left his body yet…" Musashi stated.

'He plans on going with Sena-kun… is it because Sena's-' Kurita couldn't finish his thought when a voice echoed through the air.

/Oh, well lookie what happened here. You didn't get to him in time/ the voice seemed to chuckle.

"The pistol!" Kouji pointed to the floating, red glowing gun.

"W-Who are you?" Yukimitsu asked, fixing his glasses.

/Just a mere storyteller… is all/

"S-Storyteller?" Monta asked 'Wait, didn't-'

/Yes, the very same who told you the story, the one who gave little Sena the necklace, and ah-/ the pistol started to blink, and wreath.

"W-What's happening?" Kouji asked, hiding behind Shouzou in case the pistol plans to explode.

"Hiruma's spirit is trying to shove the pistol into the sand…" Musashi explained with his arms crossed.

"…" everyone sweat dropped…

/Calm down, you damn brat! I'm not taking Sena's spirit anywhere… Humph, you're still so damn possessive. I should beat you and teach you a lesson on respecting your elders… too bad you don't have a body, HA!/ again the pistol wreathed, the crowd could only assume that Hiruma was trying to break the metal weapon…

/Grr! Fine, be that way. When I revive Sena, I'll make sure to wipe the memory of you out his thoughts forever!/ then the pistol steadied, it just floated there for a while.

'Hiruma…lost? !' most of them thought, mostly the people who actually knew him…

"W-wait, you can revive him?" Yukimitsu asked 'The dark arts, though forbidden…' Yukimitsu thought, he sort of wanted to try it… 'Pulling the spirit back from the other side and inserting it into a dead body, then breathing life into it…'

/I'm not going to really revive him, because he's not dead… just broken, his pulse is nonexistent but his spirit still inhabits the body, he's in a trance./

"A-A trance?" Monta asked "Like, when he was resting before we went to Vincin, that means he's healing himself!"

"Healing?" Kazuki asked.

"_Yes, healing. He healed all the wounds you all inflicted on him, but he was badly injured from saving Hiruma, and Monta's life… He's been healing people and fighting for three days straight with not much sleep, thanks to Hiruma who molested him during the night_"

"…"

"_I woke up last night, Sena was sitting up on his bed sobbing, saying 'I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me…'_ _Musa, where's Hiruma's spirit_?" Suzuna asked, turning to Musashi.

"There" Musashi pointed.

"_Thank-you_" Suzuna glared in that direction.

"…" 'Well he deserves that' 'Maybe he's better off dead…' 'Poor kid…' 'Sena… you've been through a lot, buddy…' 'Hiruma, if you weren't dead I'd kick your ass…' 'Sadist…' 'Pervert…'

"Hiruma, how could you! Sena-kun is just a child!" Kurita was the only one to voice his thoughts.

/He might be a child, but his soul is very mature/

"?" "His soul?"

…

**(Going back in time an hour before their 'deaths') (FLASHBACK!)**

"Fuckin' Chibi, snap out of it!" Hiruma shouted. He had just burned his wounded shoulder to stop the bleeding. The one armed demon was having a difficult time evading the brunette while doing so.

"_Sena, calm down! I'm fine!_" Riku's spirit tried to negotiate, not that he cared if Hiruma died or not, but he could feel Sena's light going out.

"Die!" Sena hissed. It was as though he couldn't hear Riku… probably because he didn't.

"Shit!" Hiruma cursed as the blade nearly got his left leg.

"_Sena_!" Riku called, staring into those red orbs… there was only anger and sadness, not anything that resembled the Sena he once knew…

"_Sena… where are you_?"

…

"Where am I?" Sena wondered aloud. His voice echoed back to him in the empty side of some green grassy hills.

"Roseus, **doko ni aru no**? (where are you?)" A man with dark brown, slightly messy hair called out.

"Roseus?" Sena asked himself, 'Where have I heard that before…?' "Wait, he spoke Japanese!"

"**A-re**? You speak-"

"Huh? Y-You mean you can s-see me?" Sena asked, pointing to himself.

"Of course" the man smiled at the short brunette, "shouldn't I be able to?" he blinked twice, still all smiles.

"I- well usually you don't" Sena confessed.

"…Really? How long have you been there?" the man knelt down, to the sitting boy.

"Well- I-I'm not sure, the first time I saw you was-" Sena was cut off by a woman's voice, a voice that sounded familiar…

"Aurateus, you still haven't found him yet? It's a lost cause, just forget about the brat and go home. Come-" a black haired woman made her way up the hill.

"Ah!" Sena pointed at her.

"Who is this…" the woman narrowed her sharp green eyes.

"This is-" Aurateus turned to the woman "Who are you?" he asked turning to Sena, making the woman sweat drop.

"Ah, Kobayakawa Sena" Sena smiled wearily.

"You're Japanese? You don't speak it, nor look it much…" the woman looked Sena up and down and narrowed her eyes again.

"Oh, I'm half Japanese, one quarter Italian, and one quarter British."

"British?" both adults turned to him, the woman had an elegant eyebrow arched.

"You don't know Britannia?" Sena asked, shocked.

"Oh we know it alright, but- it was just formed, how is it that-" the woman seemed skeptical of Sena.

"Corvus, enough" Aurateus shook his head lightly.

"Hmph" Corvus looked away.

"Corvus… Raven?" Sena asked.

"Raven? What is Raven?"Corvus asked sharply.

"It is what Corvus means, an elegant black bird, I've seen a few talk before. Very intelligent birds"

"Hmph, of course, but all birds have the ability to speak…" Corvus sneered.

"Really?" Sena asked amazed, with bright eyes that made the woman do a double take between him and Aurateus.

"Raven" Aurateus seemed to test the sound, as he placed a hand on his chin and closed his eyes. "I like it" he smiled, nodding, and opening his eyes.

"You do?" Corvus asked blushing lightly.

"Yes" Aurateus stated chuckling.

"Okay, then I am now Raven" Corvus or rather Raven announced.

"**Hai**, Raven" Aurateus nodded then sent a bright smile their way.

'**Wai**… that's really sparkly…' Sena thought as he blinked.

"Sigh, look Aurateus, you blinded the boy… keep your imperial smiles to yourself" 'Or better yet, only for my eyes…'

"Imperial?" Sena asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

'Cute… wait…' "… You don't know who he is?" Raven asked, grabbing Aurateus by the shirt collar and pointing at him. Aurateus wasn't even bothered.

Sena shook his head.

"Really?" Aurateus asked. He looked curious, like a child looking at the stars for the first time.

"**H-Hai, wa-wakarimasen**" Sena replied (Y-yes, I-I don't know).

"Hm…" 'Maybe this kid is mental…?' Raven deduced. (KH: where have we heard that before? Hiruma…)

"But I do know you, Raven-san" Sena pointed.

"Hm? Really, how?" Raven looked down at the sitting boy.

"You came to Hallow to tell stories, but I only saw you once at the fountain when I was seven years of age"

"…"

"You told me a story about a castle-" Sena retold everything she said to a key.

Both Raven's and Aurateus' eyes widened.

Sena retold them what he replied to Raven's interrogation.

"And Raven-san asked me 'Boy…Who-'"

"Who are you?"

"Yes, that's what you asked me and I replied 'Me… I'm the innkeeper's son' Then you gave a red crystal necklace"

"Red crystal necklace, ha, I don't have such a-" Raven was cut off by a red necklace dangled right in front of her.

"Um, I kind of made it for you. I was going to give it to you on your birthday, which is today, but later after we find Roseus, since it's his birthday too, so that we may celebrate like a family should" Aurateus stated, chuckling nervously.

"…" Raven took it from the man.

"Roseus…?" Sena tested out the sound. The two adults turned to look at the boy. Sena just blinked as he looked up.

"Do you know him?" Aurateus asked chirping.

"… Not really, but- I thought- I thought he told you not to call him that…" Sena rushed out saying, he didn't know why, but the man seemed to have that air around him, the same as all high class or royal people do… and that intimidates the chibi.

"Ah- Yes. He did, didn't he…? I wonder if that's why he doesn't reply?" Aurateus turns to Raven.

"Perhaps you could… call what he wants you to call him?" Sena suggested, shrugging.

"It's worth a try" Aurateus nods, and then cupped his hands and shouted "Hiruma Yoichi!"

"HI-HI-HIRUMA-SAN! ?" Sena fell over, and rolled somewhat down the hill.

"Hm?" both adults turned to watch the boy roll.

Once he came to a stop, he sat back on his legs and waved a little in front of his face like some foul odor was attacking his nose "**Muri muri muri**, (Impossible, impossible, impossible) it can't be… It's definitely a different Hiruma Yoichi, definitely…" Sena muttered to himself as he picked the ground with his finger, sweat dripping down his face.

"Wait, you know Hiruma?" Raven asked as they both came sliding down the hill.

"Uh, yes, he's tall" Sena raised his right hand up high.

"Not ours then" Raven muttered.

"Has pointy ears" Sena tugged on his own ears.

"…" both adults went quiet.

"And fang like teeth" Sena pulled his lips back revealing his bright smile.

"…" both adults turned to each other.

"And sharp green eyes" Sena narrowed his eyes.

"…" both adults turned to Sena.

"And blonde spiky hair, and loves playing with fire" Sena snapped his finger, but nothing came out.

"…" Aurateus squats down to stare at the oblivious brunette chattering on.

"Ano-" Sena turns to him to have a bright eyed man stare into his eyes with glimmering curiosity. "Ugh…"

"Sounds about right" Raven sighed.

"Huh?" Sena turned to the woman, while backing away from the man, who was boring into him with intense eyes.

"That sounds like our brat" Raven confessed.

"B-But the Hiruma-san I know is old… well he looks about seventeen, but he's old or that's what Kurita-san said, but he wouldn't tell me how old…"

"…" the two adults looked at each other, Aurateus still squatting; Raven standing with her arms crossed.

"But that's because he's a demon, they have long- long lives"

"And, who are you to him?" Aurateus asked, again with that intense, but not threatening stare.

"His-His friend" Sena slowly moved back.

"Friend?" Raven scoffed.

"Well technically I'm his master" The two adults looked surprised at this "But it seems the other way around most of the time… actually it's always that way…" Sena sobbed.

"W-What do you mean master?" Aurateus asked.

"Um, do you know about blood binding?"

"…yes, yes I do" Aurateus admits, Raven seem to tense up.

"Yeah, it wasn't intentional, he was trapped in the five seal chains and-"

"No…"

"Huh? Yes, that's where I first, well secondly saw him, the first was when he was being carted to Hallow from the royal capital of Britannia… I don't know why, but- I went to see him, even though everyone told me that demon's could use just their stare to kill me…"

"…" Aurateus nodded slowly, Raven remained quiet.

"I thought he was dead, because of the torturous things the knights did to him… to find out something about someone… I don't know who… the screaming was horrifying" Sena began to shake as tears began dripping down his face at the recollection.

Aurateus held the boy, like a caring mother holding a child who just woke from a nightmare. Raven herself was shaking. All demons fear the seals… the stories foretold of what happened to those who stayed in those chains… there was never a happy ending.

"I really thought, I couldn't do anything to save him… but-but he was still breathing… I woke up from a trance or something then I passed out because I was stepping on the circle seal on the ground"

"…" 'He's an idiot…'

"When I woke up, Suzuna, the spirit who is always with me told me what happened… and then I healed Hiruma-san with the necklace's help"

"Fire healer… that's very rare!" Aurateus announced.

"Fire healer?"

"Yeah, they're rarer than wind elements" Raven drone.

"Oh, but I'm not a fire healer"

"Then how did you do it?" Aurateus asked.

"I'm a storm element"

"…" both adults' eyes went wide, but Raven snapped out of it first and said "Prove it"

"Um, okay" Sena made a flicker of fire appear as he concentrated hard on a piece of grass, then he doused it with some water, uprooted a piece of earth and cut it all into pieces with wind, and finally a large lightning bolt struck the ground and shot back up into the sky making Sena fall on his back.

"I-I still can't control the lightening… cough" having gotten the wind knocked out of him he sat back up uneasily

"…" both adults' eyes went wide again.

"Wow! Sena-kun, you're amazing!" Aurateus announced.

"Yeah, kid, you're pretty good… so what you told us… it's all true then…"

"**H-Hai**" Sena stuttered and nodded slowly.

"That means you're not from this time…" Raven sighed.

"**Nani**? (What?)" Sena turned to Aurateus, who was smiling sadly.

"You're from the future…"

"W-Wait, so that means… those dreams of mine, about you- are all going to happen? ! Oh my god, you're in danger Aurateus-san!"

"… What were those dreams about?" the brunette asked the chibi.

"A man, with dark hair and green eyes, he will stab you!" Sena exclaimed as his eyes with wider.

"… It has already happened, no need to worry… I-I am fine" Aurateus looked away.

"Sigh…" Raven sighed as she looked away.

"Oh… but then, how are you-" Sena tilted his head.

"Don't worry about it, what has happen has happened" Aurateus smiled, but his eyes betrayed him, they were the epitome of sorrow.

"Oh, o-okay…" Sena knew not to pry any further.

"So, how did you get here Sena-kun?" Aurateus asked.

"I-I don't know" Sena replied.

"Hm… what were you doing before? Maybe that will give us a hint as to how this happened"

"Um… okay, I was-" Sena stopped dead in his sentence… everything came rushing back to him in flashes.

"…Sena-kun?"

"…I-I killed… I killed them all…" Sena started to whimper, he curled into a ball and hyperventilated.

"W-wait, S-Sena-kun. What happened?" Aurateus asked, worried for the small child. Raven seemed interested too, the small boy didn't look like he could even hurt a fly.

"T-They k-k-killed Ri-Riku" Sena whined and whimpered "A-And then I- I saw nothing but red… I-I, the scythe, and the screams, and the red… everywhere…" Sena was speaking much too quietly and was slurring; they weren't even sure if the boy was still breathing.

"Sena-kun, breathe, please breathe!" Aurateus tried to uncurl the boy.

"**Oi** brat!" Raven smacked Sena on the back of the head, knocking him forward, but he remained curled up in a tight ball.

"What are you, a hedgehog?" Raven asked sweat dropping.

"Raven…" Aurateus said in a warning tone.

"Hold on, Come here!" Raven picked the, surprisingly, light boy up and pulled and tickled him until he was a giggling, but still sobbing and unraveled mess.

"Please Sena, tell us what happened, I think we can help"

'Yeah, especially if I'm still around then' Raven thought.

"Sniff, really?"

"Yes"

"Okay-" Sena retold them about him meeting up with Riku, who turned out to be a prince, about him wanting to take him away, and then the fight, and the death, then him going berserk, and slashing the bandits, and finally blanking out, but somewhat remembering his fight with Hiruma.

"I see… hm…this is going to be harder than I thought"

Raven glanced over at the depressed boy, and then at the sighing man. She rolled her eyes and went over to the man, and whispered a few things to him. His eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yes, really, just look at him" Raven pointed to Sena, whom looked like a kicked puppy.

"I don't see the resemblance. Sena-kun is much too adorable"

"Am not!" Sena pouted.

"See"

"Yes, that's how you are when the brat yells at you" Raven rolled her emerald eyes.

"Ah, Roseus, I wonder where he is right now?"

"I'll go find him, you help the kid, here" Raven tossed the red crystal necklace at Aurateus and then went running and black wings appeared, and off she went flying.

"I guess, I can do this… perhaps" the man stared at the necklace, then at the tear filled eyes of Kobayakawa Sena.

"I mean- I can do this, no problem Sena-kun, you have nothing to fear!" he said determinedly.

"R-Really, thank-you!" Sena hugged the man.

'Hm, I do not want to believe that Sena-kun is me… he's much too adorable and sweet' the man chuckled, his golden eyes dancing with the reflection of the sun above. 'But Roseus, my son needs me… and so does my future friend, I can't let them or myself down' and with that Aurateus held up the red necklace to the golden bright sun, and sealed a piece of his soul in it.

In the distance, Raven is holding a very angry, very small Hiruma by the collar as they are flying toward the hills.

'My dear Roseus, I will see you in the future, maybe then I'll break this curse, and we can all live, like a family' the man held his small self close, Sena seemly fell asleep in mid hug…

**(Back with the gang, real time)**

/Place me on his chest/ the storyteller (Raven) announced. Yukimitsu carefully picked up the glowing red pistol and placed it down on Sena's unmoving chest.

/Okay. Do your stuff, Aurateus/

"Aurateus?" Monta asked, looking at Kurita, but Kurita just shrug and looked at Musashi, who smirked.

"Who is that?" Kouji asked his two blonde friends in a whisper.

"Oh my!" Yukimitsu's eyes widened, he remembers that name. The man who ruled the world… Emperor of Rome, Luces Aurateus…

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Emperor, father? ! What's going on? Everyone is coming back! Wait, but why-why isn't he waking up? !**_

**KH: Hm, hm, hm~ (humming) Well I'm gonna go write Headphones, but I do wish that more people would vote on who wins the game of blackjack and gets to do a duet with Sena… sigh, oh well, so far Yamato is in the lead with 3 out of 3 votes!**

**P.S: Sorry this took forever, but remember I have other fics to write, and other fics to start, hehehe, if I create a good one I'll post it up, if not, then you'll never see them… (so far I have 5 secret fics… 1 of which you'll never see called Sinner… I just can't do angst or tragedy!)**


End file.
